


The Fortunate First

by DMadeline



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 50,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMadeline/pseuds/DMadeline
Summary: Book-verse (AU). The eldest of three, Sophie Hatter, enjoyed her simple life. But after a night at the royal ball and befriending an unforeseen stranger, a proposition in which Sophie cannot turn down, might just be the start of a tale of twists and turns. Could the eldest of three, who is only destined for less, be on her way to good fortune?
Relationships: Calcifer & Sophie Hatter, Fanny Hatter & Sophie Hatter, Lettie Hatter & Sophie Hatter, Martha Hatter & Sophie Hatter, Michael Fisher & Sophie Hatter, Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 81
Kudos: 125





	1. In Which the Eldest of Three is in a Lather

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters apart from my OC's are property of Diana Wynne Jones, author of Howl's Moving Castle. This is a fanfic of the book.
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you enjoy reading, and please review!

Sophie stood up high on the small square podium to take a look at the almost unrecognisable figure in the tall, foot length mirror. The opulent sage green dress, far too elaborate for Sophie's liking (but she dared to disappoint her Stepmother's choice in fashion), clung to her waist for a perfect fit. Her golden-red hair laid long and loose as she twisted and turned under the bright lights of one of Kingsbury's, Ingary's capital, finest dress shops. For once in the eldest Hatter daughter's life, she felt pretty. However, she couldn't help but wished she could slip back into her favourite, if somewhat plainer, grey dress.

"Oh Sophie dear, this is perfect! The colour matches you so beautifully" Fanny exclaimed as she stood up from the plum velvet chair to have a better look at her Stepdaughter's facade. "How do you like it? Does it fit comfortably? Do we need to adjust anymore?" The questions streamed from Fanny's mouth. Fanny did this quite a lot when she was excited, it was almost impossible to get a word in edgeways.

"Fanny it really is a lovely dress" Sophie turned to her Stepmother and smiled pleasantly, even though the corset she wore was of great discomfort. "But no I don't think it needs anymore adjusting…." Sophie's voice trailed off as she turned back towards the mirror, still in astonishment at the slight beauty of her reflection. She ran her fingers across the softness of the precious green silk and trailed the lace that was seamed into the necklace. Sophie wasn't used to wearing such fine dresses and tight shaped corsets, _but it is only for one night…_ she thought, that night being Prince Justin's royal engagement Ball.

Since her Stepmother remarried to the elegant, rich and respectable Mr William Bradford, parties and balls we're all that Fanny was accustomed to these days. However the Prince's engagement Ball was the event of the year, and the three Hatter girls Sophie, Lettie and Martha, now being apart of the Bradford family, had to attend (Or so Fanny said). The marriage was already a turn up for the books to the three daughters when Fanny told them on one of her less frequent visits to Sophie's hometown, Market Chipping. But her Stepmother moving in with Mr Bradford permanently into one of Kingsbury's well established quarters, was all a little too much for Sophie, especially since they both had kindly offered her a whole bedroom suite to herself. But she much preferred the independence of her little home, at the back of the family Hat Shop, Hatters, in which she grew up in.

"Oh, you all look so grown up! You should have seen Martha and Lettie, all three of you girls will have such a chance of being accosted at the ball" Sophie's smiled faded slightly at Fanny's last comment. Sophie being accosted at a Royal Ball? Her stomach started to churn nervous flips at the thought of being in a room full of wealthy men, some in which could possibly approach her for a dance. But could such a thing happen to Sophie? Being the plainest of the Hatter sisters? And the whole of Market Chipping for that matter? _No, of course not_. Sophie thought, like it was silly to think about such things.

"Fanny please don't count on that, besides I can't even dance," Sophie said with a frown.

"Now Sophie, you have as much of a chance of accosting a Man as any of the girls in Ingary" Fanny started, giving Sophie a stern look. "And as for the dancing…Lettie is back down from Upper Folding tomorrow to attend the ball, perhaps she can stay with you and give you some dancing lessons?" Over a month ago, all three Hatter sisters had been assigned to different apprenticeships by Fanny. Martha who was the youngest sibling and was destined to succeed the most in life, was under the wing of the talented witch Mrs Fairfax in Upper Folding - That was until two weeks ago when the middle sister Lettie who was originally set at one of the finest bakers in Market Chipping called Cersari's, used magic to swap places with Martha. The look that was said to be on Fanny's face when she discovered what her two youngest daughters had achieved, was not a look Sophie ever wanted to see herself.

And of course, that left Sophie, the eldest of three, who everyone knew was set to fail in life, was left with an apprenticeship at the family Hat Shop.

However what Sophie most wished for was for Fanny to be proud of her, even if it did mean finding a husband and taking dancing lessons. "Ok, then I will try" She gave a small smile to which Fanny sighed in what looked like, relief.

"Perfect. Now, let's get this dress off and packed away shall we?" Fanny clapped her hands and went out from the dressing room to look out for the shop keeper, leaving Sophie alone to overthink more about tight corsets, wealthy men, and dancing with two left feet.

* * *

Sophie awoke the next morning feeling groggy. The previous day event's of shopping for the Royal Ball tired her out, and not to mention the horrendous dreams that followed that night. She had her first dance lesson with Lettie tonight after supper, which she promised Fanny she would try, the thought made a groan escape her. After staring with full eyes upon the cracked, once white ceiling, she turned to face her bedside clock. _Drat! 8:30!_ She almost leapt from her small four-poster bed and stumbled over her feet as she ran to the water basin to wash and clean herself.

"The Ball is not for another two days Sophie, pull yourself together!" She scolded in the mirror. She eyed the slight dark circles under her blue-green eyes, and for once she wished she had cosmetics to cover it up, even if she didn't know how to use them.

Slipping on her favourite grey dress and her Hatter's apron, she plaited her golden-red hair into a long braid, all the while wincing at the slight pain of her tangles, which she didn't have time to brush out. Finally, she was ready for another day in Market Chipping.

She arrived outside the shop doors to a very concerned Eva, one of the two Hatter shop apprentices which Fanny took on shortly after her remarriage.

"I am sorry Eva, I hope you weren't waiting too long," Sophie thought of Eva as a friend, not that Sophie had many unless you count your two youngest siblings. What Sophie liked most about Eva was her sincerity to give Sophie space when she needed it.

"Oh don't worry about me! is everything ok with you?" It wasn't like Sophie to be late to open shop. Eva's large hazel eyes looked at Sophie with worry. It was nice to have someone care about you outside your family. However, Sophie didn't want to have to burden her thoughts onto someone as tranquil as Eva, so she did what she had always done best and let it slide.

"I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep, I think the Spring heat is getting to me" Sophie smiled softly, and reached to unlock the doors to the shop.

"You really do need to consider taking some time off, you work your socks off day and night in this place" They both walked through the doors and was welcomed by the unpleasant stuffy heat of a Spring morning in Market Chipping.

"Actually, I had a day off yesterday…" Sophie began, before asking Eva to crack open all of the windows to let some fresh air in.

"Oh bother that! You were looking for dresses for a Ball that you don't even want to attend" As Sophie went to open her mouth to object, Eva, carried on. "Sophie I know this Ball is eating you alive, why don't you just ask Fanny that you don't want to go? I'm sure she will understand" Eva said while setting up the newly trimmed hats onto the stands.

"I just can't do that to Fanny, you should have seen how excited she was yesterday Eva, she would be heartbroken if I didn't go" Sophie brushed off the thought, and decided Fanny just meant to much to her to disappoint. As much as she believed the eldest sibling was bound to disappoint at some time in her life, she did not want the Ball to be it.

After processing Sophie's reply, Eva respected her decision and didn't push her anymore. "If that is how you feel… just remember to start thinking about yourself, ok?"

"Okay" Sophie smiled at Eva as they both finished the morning set up.

Once Eva tied the chestnut curls of her hair into a tight bun, she brushed her apron and turned to meet the first customer of the day. Sophie decided that today was one of those days where she could hide in the backroom sewing hats, and leave a much brighter faced Eva to attend to the day's customers.

To Sophie's relief Isabella, the third Hatter's apprentice, had taken the day off today to go shopping for the Royal Ball. Sophie wasn't in the mood to tolerate the hostile stares and taunting comments that Isabella sent her way daily. Unfortunately, however, anything that Eva said to Fanny regarding Isabella (Sophie wanted to let it slide, but Eva insisted) would go ignored. Because not only was Isabella from a respectable family, she was a close family friend of Mr Bradfords, so there was no choice in the matter.

Sophie stood in the doorway to the workshop with her hands firmly on her hips. "Now, which one of you shall we get started on?" She examined the array of unfinished hats, materials and ribbons that laid in piles on the workbench.

And just as the words spilt clearly from her mouth, the navy blue straw hat furthest away from Sophie on the wooden working bench started to magically jiggle. "It looks like we have a volunteer" Sophie giggled as the hat started to flounder its way out from the silk and cotton patterns from yesterday's delivery. The one thing that was not so plain about the eldest Hatter daughter, was her magical ability to talk to inanimate objects, something only Sophie knew. And she wanted to keep it that way.

Sophie made herself comfortable in her small alcove and got to trimming on the navy blue straw hat, sewing on shades of midnight and cobalt blue.

* * *

"Sophie, is this information even sinking in? Come on with me again, right together, left together…" Lettie said in a frustrated manner. It had gone 8 o clock, and Sophie and Lettie had spent the last hour only working on the basic steps of a simple ballroom routine. In the little oak sitting area in the Hatter apartment, they had both pushed all the furniture to the walls, leaving a small square of floor space for the dancing to commence.

Lettie was quite adamant that Sophie wore her new white laced ballroom shoes, stating that it will 'fit the scene' for the proper night. "It is! I just can't dance like you, I'm all rusty" Sophie scowled.

"You are, stop being so modest! You just need some confidence" Lettie said, crossing her arms.

"Wouldn't it be so much easier for you to sneak us back some kind of dancing potion from Mrs Fairfax? That way it would save us a lot of time…" Sophie said. She couldn't help but feel bad for wasting Lettie's time.

"One we are not cheating! And two, that is genius…" Lettie slowed her two-stepping. _Was she really considering?_

Sophie, of course, hated cheating, but if it could get her out of dancing lessons, then she was willing to do anything she could. "Mrs Fairfax is very talented, I can imagine she knows how to make it" Sophie commented, hoping Lettie would give in to the idea.

"Hmm," Lettie said with her blue eyes up towards the ceiling, tapping her fingers on her chin. "Now I've come to think of it, we can't Sophie, I won't have enough time to go to Upper Folding and back," Lettie said.

"The first thing Mrs Fairfax should teach you is transportation spells," Sophie said amusingly.

"Oh stop trying to wriggle out of this! Besides, I'm enjoying spending this time with you" Lettie smiled broadly at Sophie, the delicate features on her face shone with beauty. But then her forehead furrowed into a frown. "Sophie… do you want to go to the ball?" She said it in almost a whisper.

Sophie hesitated, she didn't want to lie to Lettie, but would it eventually slip out to Fanny? "I do… I'm just a little nervous, this is a first for all of us. The wealth, the puffy dresses, the royal balls…" her sentence trailed off as she worried she said too much. But in a way, it felt good to open up to her sister.

"I know it is quite daunting. But you shouldn't let Fanny push you into something you don't want to do, whether it is an extravagant Ball or working extra nights trimming the last of those daft hats" Deep down, Sophie agreed with Lettie in a sense. But, trimming hats was all she knew, and she was quite good at it.

"I'm fine" Was all Sophie felt to say. "It is just one night I have to endure this, right?"

"Martha and I will be by your side all night, don't you worry about it" Lettie pulled Sophie into a hug, patting her lightly on her back.

"Thanks, I wouldn't be able to go without you and Martha. I would be in hysterics!" Lettie pulled away and she and Sophie laughed.

"You're lucky you have a sister who can dance to," Lettie said smugly as she proceeded to the next instructions. "Now," Lettie said stepping back. "Onto the spinning!" Lettie watched the wave of grimace appear on Sophie's face. "It is simple I promise! This move is called the outside spin, it is the simplest of spins in ballroom dancing" Lettie's arm moved up to Sophie's back, preparing for the next move. "Now, all we are going to do is spin together clockwise while doing the side steps I showed you earlier. Sophie as you are the lady, you start with right foot forward"

Sophie listened carefully and done as she was instructed. Before she knew it, she and Lettie began waltzing around the small square floorspace in swift, slow spins. A smile etched on Sophie's face. It may not have been perfect, but for the first time this week, a small weight had lifted off her chest.

Did Sophie Hatter just accomplish her first-ever dance move? Perhaps the Ball won't completely ruin the fortune of the eldest of three.


	2. In Which Sophie Meets an Unforeseen Stranger

As soon as the vibrant golden rays had begun to warm that first day of May in Market Chipping, the atmosphere was filled with complete exhilaration, waiting for the upcoming event of the day to take place. Today, like every year on May Day, Market Chipping was full of colour. Bold yellows, magenta, cyan, bright greens, royal blue, all in which we're bouncing off the many costumes in the sea of crowds. The streets we're overflown, the trams we're packed, and music filled the air. The street lamps we're wrapped in an array of coloured ribbons, and children ran together, throwing handfuls of confetti in the air. It was a wonderful time of year to celebrate the return of Spring. However, the eldest of three begged to differ.

After serving her eighth customer of the day, Sophie watched the overflown festivities unfold outside the shop window and wondered how busy her little sister must be working at Cesari's on such a busy holiday. _Perhaps I should treat myself to one of Cesari's chocolate eclairs,_ the thought of the chocolate and cream made Sophie's mouth water.

"This one is a beauty" A middle-aged woman in deep red commented to Sophie, who snapped out of her sugary dream. The customer sauntered over with the rose petal hat in her hand. Sophie mentally beamed at herself once she realised the hat the woman had picked up, was, in fact, one of the most expensive in the shop.

"Yes, it really is a popular one. It would go very nicely with your dress if I do say so myself madam, perhaps you would like to try it on?" Sophie smiled warmly at her new customer, who looked to be of residence at one of the finer quarters of Kingsbury. Sophie then thought if this extravagant woman knew of her Stepmother.

"Oh no need, I know a splendid hat when I see one, how much would this one be?" And just as Sophie was about to reply to the fine woman, a young girl with wet, red-rimmed eyes and dishevelled strawberry blonde hair came rushing through the shop door.

The few customers that we're previously immersed in the store's current stock, all had their curious eyes now on the girl.

The distressed young girl stopped in her path and began looking around the shop floor. When she found Sophie, her eyes locked as she stalked towards her. "Where is Isabella?" The young girl demanded once she approached Sophie. The middle-aged woman in red huffed at the uncourtly manner of the girl and walked back wearily before the tears that continued to roll down the young girl's face, splattered sloppily on the woman's excellent gown.

Sophie hesitated, not recognising the girl who stood before her in complete hysteria. From the corner of her eye Sophie saw Eva, who had also stopped her sale to eye the bizarre scene that was unfolding "E-err she is-" Just as Sophie went to point in the direction of the workshop, Isabella came running out to greet her friend in a hug.

"Candace! What on earth have you gotten into?" Before a sobbing Candace could answer, Isabella, turned on Sophie. "What did you do to her?" She hissed, still not aware of the curious faces around them.

"No, it wasn't her, I-I" Candace chocked up again, unable to finish her sentence. Whatever happened to this poor girl, Sophie couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Besides, for a young pretty girl like Candace to cause a scene, it must have been bad.

"Let's go out back and you can tell me all about it" Isabella held her dear friend's hand and led her to the back of the shop. The customers turned back to their hats once the two girls were out of sight.

The woman in red stepped forward towards Sophie, continuing her purchase. "Why May Day is always full of surprises," The woman said to Sophie. Once she paid for her hat and left the store among the two other customers, Eva walked over to Sophie.

"Oh blasted! That girl has ruined our midday sales" Eva crossed her arms and both her and Sophie eyed the archway to the workshop.

"Luckily we have been doing well today, I'm sure two customers won't hurt," Sophie said.

"I wonder what it was all about? Perhaps she forgot to brush her hair when she woke up this morning" Eva and Sophie both couldn't help but laugh at the snide comment. However, when Sophie thought of the young girl Candace with her troubled eyes, she felt guilty for finding the matter amusing.

The shop bell rung once more meaning another customer had walked through the door. Eva offered to take this one, leaving Sophie's curiosity to get the better of her.

Once Sophie approached the little archway leading to the backroom, she heard the soft sobbing of Candace. Just then, Isabella's voice spoke.

"Candace you should know what men are like by now, stop being so naive"

"I-I just thought he was the one, you know? H-he done so much for me, he brought me a beautiful bouquet of f-flowers for every day of the week"

"Oh stop sobbing over such a pig of a man, you're starting to get your dress wet"

"B-but he just looked at me like I was nothing to him"

"Don't tell me you approached him in this state, in front of all those crowds?"

"He disappeared b-before I could reach him…"

"Stop now Candace he is obviously just another heartless man. You have to understand that some men just see love as a silly game, whoever this dreadful man is-"

"H-Howl"

"Wait, Howl!? As in, horrible Howl!?"

Sophie's brain stuttered for a moment, not believing the familiar name that was spoken by Candace. Of course, she had heard stories of the infamous horrible wizard Howl who roamed the wastes in his moving castle and feasted on the hearts of beautiful young girls. But never did she hear a true story tied to this old folk tale.

"No it wasn't him, I mean I-I don't think so"

"Oh, Candace you stupid girl! If it was him, he could have taken your heart and eaten it! He hasn't eaten it has he!?"

Sophie heard a lot of scattering, and she wondered if it was Isabella trying to feel if Candace still had a heartbeat.

Just then Sophie almost screamed when she felt a small hand place itself on her right shoulder.

"Eva you scared me half to death!" She hissed in a whisper. _Talk about frightening me at the right time_ , Sophie thought.

"Sorry!" Eva whispered back. "So," She started, glancing over at the shop door to double-check if any new customers we're waiting. "Did you find out what the problem was?" Eva went to glimpse around the archway when Sophie quickly pulled her back by her ruffled sleeve.

"No, they're still in there!" Sophie hissed again. Sophie hated to gossip, and besides the only gossip she knew these days we're of the dark tales of the Witch of the Waste and the horrible Howl, she hated to get involved with anything else. However, when it came to Isabella, she couldn't resist to just take a peek. "The girl named Candace has had her heartbroken from a man named Howl" Sophie started to say, and before Eva could gasp aloud and alert the two in the backroom, Sophie quickly proceeded. "But I don't think it is horrible Howl," She said.

Eva's hazel eyes looked puzzled as she thought the same thing as Sophie. Who on earth would share the same name as the infamous wizard Howl?

"It could be him, no one really knows what he looks like!" Eva whispered.

Sophie shuddered at the thought of the girl in the backroom having her heart feasted on. "But I don't feel sorry for her by the way she rudely approached you earlier, heartbroken or not" Eva folded her arms in the elder sister manner she often did with Sophie.

"She was very upset," Sophie said, feeling sorry for Candace.

"Even if the horrible Howl has taken her heart, by the sounds of it she doesn't even mind"

 _By the sounds of it she doesn't even mind._ That seemed to replay in Sophie's head for the rest of the morning.

Sophie and Eva continued to work in the shop serving customer after customer. Sophie couldn't help but think the sudden spike in footfall was due to the towns curious gossip of the distressed young female out back, and not the trimmed hats on stands. Isabella and Candace left while Sophie was in the middle of a sale, Eva said that Isabella announced that she was out to get this Howl.

Fanny Kindly told Sophie that they could close shop early afternoon and enjoy the festivities, as much as Sophie was adamant that she would much prefer selling hats, Fanny wasn't having any of it. So as 3 o'clock due nearer and they hadn't served a customer in longer than ten minutes, Eva was dying to join in with the outside fun and asked Sophie (for the third time) if it was now time to close.

"Sophie come on, it will be so fun! We can listen to the music, buy matching souvenirs, have an ice cream…" As Eva went on to list the many things one could do on May Day, Sophie gave in.

"Ok, but I am only going to get one souvenir and nothing else" Eva clapped her hands at her accomplishment to get Sophie out of the shop. As soon as Sophie put on her grey shawl and locked up, her stomach started to churn uncomfortably at the sight of the big crowds she was about to enter. However, with her friend Eva by her side, she felt slightly better. _One souvenir_ , Sophie promised herself.

Sophie and Eva arm and arm walked in and out of the many excited people, all dressed in bright colours and elaborate dresses, almost like the one Sophie tried on in Kingbury's dress shop.

"Look, Sophie, I've found a stall!" Eva said almost shouting above the music and chattering. As she dragged Sophie along in almost a run, the grey shawl that was wrapped around her suddenly started to slip off. When Eva let of Sophie's arm go to reach the counter, Sophie stopped and quickly whispered to the piece of material that was so desperate to fly away.

"Now shawl, you stay on tightly please while I'm outside, no slipping away" She whispered when she thought no one was looking. Just as she felt her shawl grip onto her shoulders, she felt the hairs on her arms prickle.

Was someone watching her?

Her heart suddenly accelerated. Did someone just notice her perform magic on her shawl? She turned towards Eva, who was too busy talking to the stall merchant about the array of souvenirs pilled up high on the shelves.

And just as her eyes left the shelves, there, standing slender and tall to the left of the stall, was a strikingly handsome man, with shining blonde hair and bright green eyes, looking deep into Sophie's blue-green ones. His beauty made Sophie only want to stare, she hasn't had such a man look at her like this before. He returned a dazzling smile at Sophie which gave her strange butterflies in her stomach. Just when she realised how rude of her it was to stare at the man, she hesitantly looked away and walked around the corner of the stall back towards Eva.

Eva with two souvenirs in both her hands held them up to Sophie, now by her side. "Sophie which one? I can't decide whether to get the pink quill feather or the rose broach?" However, Sophie couldn't quite think straight. She knew coming out on May Day was such a bad idea, why didn't she just listen to her gut?

"Er... the broach looks nice" Sophie responded in a daze.

"Me too!" Eva beamed at her new possessed and went over to the till to pay, leaving Sophie alone again.

"Why, does my smile scare you that much?" A soft, velvet voice murmured in Sophie's ear. Her heart started to accelerate fast again, as she guessed who the disembodied voice belonged to. She turned around to face the mysterious stranger that stood before her. He was wearing a brilliant sky blue suit, with silver swirls and patterns embroidered delicately into the expensive-looking material. Now he was close, Sophie could see that he was a lot older than her, perhaps in his late 20's. His glass-like eyes we're intently looking down at her, Sophie felt like she could crumble.

"N-no of course not" Sophie stammered, unsure of what to say to the first man to ever approach her.

"And may I ask what the pretty lady's name is?" For a moment, Sophie assumed he was talking about Eva. But as she glanced over to his side, Eva's eyes and mouth which we're looking at Sophie were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise.

"S-Sophie, but I should really get back to my friend now, she is waiting for me," Sophie said in a hurry, turning back to face the green orbs looking down on her.

"Why of course, I don't want to keep your friend waiting" He showed another dazzling set of white teeth to Sophie. "But I'm sure your friend wouldn't mind if I offer to take you for a drink, and of course, return you home safety" The butterflies started once again as his velvet voice ringed her name. She realised it was more of a statement rather than question he said to Sophie.

"I'm sorry sir but I really should be getting back," She said with more confidence in her voice. _Can this man not let me go?_ Sophie looked over at Eva who was shaking her head and aggressively pointing at the man's back.

"If you don't mind my asking" The stranger began, stepping closer to Sophie with elegance. "I am rather curious to the spell you just performed there on that shawl of yours. How did you do it?" Sophie felt her heart stop as she saw a hint of a smile touch his mouth. Of course, that was why such a man stopped her. It was just mere curiosity. Sophie mentally scolded herself at how silly she was to perform such a thing in public.

"As a matter of fact I do mind, now if you please I have a friend to get back to, good day" And with that, Sophie rushed around the man in such a hurry to meet the shocked face of Eva. "We must go, now," Sophie said quickly with slightly shaky hands. She went back to linking the arm of her friend and walked in a fast-pace back towards the cobbled road where the shop was.

"Sophie! I can't believe what just happened!" Eva squealed, a noise she didn't make at all often. Sophie with eyes intensely on the corner street they were heading, only frowned.

"Sophie stop! You're walking too fast I can't keep up" Eva came to a halt, taking Sophie with her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine just a bit overwhelmed, can we talk about this later?" Sophie asked. And just as Sophie thought Eva would, she let it go.

"Ok well, I am here to talk whenever you are ready. Just let me know if I need to wallop any man across the head with my satchel" Sophie laughed unevenly at Eva, her mind still feeling slightly foggy.

But as the corner of the cobbled street where Sophie's home and the Hatter shop was edged closer, Sophie couldn't help but take one last peek around her shoulder to see if the mysterious stranger was in sight. And just as if she indeed had a sixth sense, the back of a blue and silver suit disappeared within the crowds, and Sophie couldn't help but wonder if she would bump into the stranger again.


	3. In Which There is a Royal Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone so far for the likes! I hope you are enjoying reading my fanfic as much as I am enjoying writing it.
> 
> Now, it's time for the royal ball!

The news of Prince Justin's and Princess Rosaline's engagement was the news of the year. It was spread wide across each newspaper that was printed in the land of Ingary, spoke about within the gossip in every town and, to Sophie, it was the first thing she thought of every morning leading up to the dreaded ball.

The guest list was said to be full of the finest, and wealthiest families across Ingary, and not to mention the neighbouring countries of Strangia (where Princess Rosaline was heir to the throne) and High Norland. Because Fanny's new husband Mr William Bradford was one of the King's senior attendants, that meant that the family of Mr Bradford, now all three Hatter daughters, had to attend too.

Sophie awoke early that Saturday morning to the warm Spring heat. And before she could start with the overthinking, she got up, had a hot bath, got dressed, and started to set up shop. Even though Hatter's wasn't open until 8:30 that morning, and Sophie still had two hours, she wanted to keep busy so her mind wouldn't go elsewhere. At midday that day, Fanny was sending a carriage to pick up Sophie and her two sisters so they could arrive at Kingsbury with more than enough time to get ready, leaving Eva to close that night.

"Now are you sure you will be ok closing up? You haven't done it before, and I know the first time by yourself can be a little worrying-"

"Sophie we went through it so many times this morning, I will be fine! More importantly, how are you holding up?" Eva, Sophie, Lettie and Martha all stood outside Hatter's waiting for the carriage to arrive. The sage green dress was hung neatly over Sophie's arm as Fanny instructed her to do so, to avoid it getting creased.

"Ok I'm sorry, I just can't help but feel terrible for leaving you by yourself. But I'm fine, I will be fine" Sophie said with a long sigh.

"She will be in perfectly good hands of her two amazing sisters!" Martha jumped in, beaming down at Sophie with her rosy red cheeks.

"I can imagine she will. Make sure you look after her!" Eva responded.

"I am not a child!" Sophie announced to the group, who all burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, Sophie" Lettie began, still giggling with amusement. "You certainly will not look like a child once I get a hold of your hair and makeup". The only time that Sophie had worn the slightest bit of makeup was Lettie's garden party for her 16th birthday - Even though Sophie spent most of it hiding in the kitchen and eating the last of the cream cakes.

"I am going to look like a completely different person by the sounds of it," Sophie said.

"Oh, rubbish! You will look even more beautiful than you are now" Martha pulled Sophie into an awkward side hug. And just as Sophie was about to scold Martha for the compliment, the small golden carriage from Kingsbury stopped at a halt outside the Hat Shop.

"It's here!" Lettie almost shouted with excitement.

As Lettie and Martha hopped into the carriage with the footmen assisting to their luggage, Sophie turned to Eva and hugged her.

"Thanks, Eva," She said gratefully.

"For what?" As Sophie pulled away Eva looked at her puzzled.

"For keeping me sane all week, I'm happy to count you as a friend" Sophie smiled at Eva who smiled back.

"Oh don't be silly, now go and have fun and find your Prince!" Eva giggled and Sophie rolled her eyes. Once Sophie handed Eva the keys, she too hopped into the carriage next to her sisters.

As they rode out of the cobbled road where Sophie's home and the Hat shop was, Lettie put her hand on top of Sophies and gave it a light squeeze.

* * *

Sophie found herself locked in what would be her room, at Fanny and Mr Bradfords large white mansion in Meadow Way, the finest of the Kingbury's quarters. With her grey dress and Hatter's apron disregarded over the cream cushioned chair in the corner of the bedroom, she sat at the dressing table in her petticoats being primed, plucked and fiddled with by Lettie's hands. She had perfected Sophie's eyes and lips and made her cheeks a blush pink. She pinned her red-gold hair in a twisted bun, with loose strands framing her face.

Once she opened her eyes to look in the mirror, she gaped at her reflection, making Lettie laugh. "Wow, Lettie…" Sophie trailed off, as she eyed the light powders that we're pigmented on her skin.

"You look beautiful, if I do say so myself" Lettie with her face next to Sophie's, was also eying her masterpiece. "Imagine what I can do at your wedding!" The comment made Sophie grimace.

"Let's just focus on tonight please," Sophie said as she walked over to the dress that hung inside the wardrobe.

"Do you need help putting that on?" Lettie, who was already radiant and ready to go, looked stunning in her light blue and cream patterned gown. She chose to have her dark hair long and curled, all the men were bound to rush to her hand for a dance.

"Yes please," Sophie said, breathing in a sharp bit of breath, before letting it out again. "I just want to take in one last bit of breath, being as I won't be able to breathe in that thing all night"

"Oh stop being funny" Lettie said hooking off the dress from its hanger. After ten more minutes of adjusting, Sophie was fitted in the beautiful sage green ball gown. She walked slowly over to the full-length mirror and ran her hands once again along the expensive silk and lace.

"Thank you so much, Lettie," Sophie said as she embraced Lettie in a hug.

"Off Sophie! We are not ruining my masterpiece!" Lettie exclaimed as she pulled Sophie away. "I cannot imagine the number of men that will be all over you!" She said again as she looked at Sophie's fine, elegant figure in the mirror. As much as Sophie didn't believe that would be true, she for once, couldn't help but be thankful to Lettie for making her look more than averagely plain.

That moment the door opened where an exquisitely dressed Fanny and Martha waltzed in. Fanny was dressed in velvet red, and Martha in gorgeous carnation pink, both with faces of surprise at Sophie.

"Oh Sophie dear, you look magnificent!" Fanny exclaimed as she eyed a blushed, and awkward Sophie. "Of course you too Lettie, you have always suited blue" She smiled with alluring eyes at her two Stepdaughters.

"You two look lovely, I cannot wait to watch the many men fighting over you," Martha said with a smirk. She had always been the comic out of three.

Sophie shoot her a look she did often with Martha, then turned to her Stepmother "Thank you Fanny" Sophie said.

"Yes, thank you for picking out this dress, it's just gorgeous" Lettie replied.

Fanny looked around at all three girls in their luxurious gowns and glowing faces. "Now girls, you shall go to the ball!"

* * *

As they started to arrive outside the grand royal castle, the lilac and indigo clouds cleared, revealing the first stars of the night. The noise of soft music and chattering began to lift as the carriage came to a stop outside two large golden doors, Sophie peeked through the curtain to see shimmering warm lights and a red runner carpet leading up the stairs to the castle's opening.

She watched as couples and small groups we're being escorted up the stairs, head to toe in splendour and finery. Her heart started to pound intensely in her chest as she tightened the grip around her satin purse. _This is it_ She thought as the footmen opened the door for Sophie and her family.

Fanny in her velvet gown stepped out first with Mr Bradford holding the invitation, followed by Sophie and her two sisters. Once they all made their way up the red-carpeted stairs and inside the shining marble hallway of the castle, they waited together while the family names we're being called out one by one.

"This is so exciting!" Lettie breathed in the middle of her two sisters.

"This is going to be so strange, we're practically part of royalty now" Martha commented in return. Fanny looked behind her shoulder and put a finger to her lips to quiet them.

"The Bradford family" a man's voice echoed as Sophie and her family we're ushered into the doors of the resplendent ballroom.

The floor was of white quartz, glimmering under the sparkling crystal chandeliers, the pearls falling low like raindrops. The orchestra that filled the air with music, had women and their luxurious skirts swimming about their slender feet as they moved with their partners in a perfect rhythm. The sheer wonder of the music seemed to comfort Sophie and only want to pull her in more, she hadn't expected this at all.

Fanny turned towards her three girls and walked over to their astonished faces. "Now loves" Fanny's voice was low as if she wanted to respect the music that echoed around the ballroom. "I hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight and be sure to accept any man that offers one of you beautiful girls to dance. I am so excited for all of you" Fanny smiled pleasantly.

"Enjoy yourself, ladies," Mr Bradford said with a dazzling smile and waved them all goodbye as he and Fanny disappeared within the swirling crowds.

Already, Sophie felt the eyes of curious men, watching as she stood idly by the doors. Of course, Lettie was approached as soon as they were alone, leaving her to wave goodbye as she too, drifted into the crowds.

"Of course it is always her to get accosted first," Martha said, pouting slightly. Even though Martha was quite young, and Fanny told her that the men she met that night we're to be for one night only, Martha, of course, had other plans. "I hope I meet him tonight," She said, glancing back at the various men that still had their eyes drifting over to her and Sophie.

"Meet who?" Sophie said, quite oblivious as she focused her eyes on the orchestra plugging the instruments with their slender fingers.

"The one Sophie! You know, if I am going to have ten children, I ought to start soon don't you think?" With that, Sophie had her full attention on her youngest sister.

"Martha you're far too young!" Sophie scolded as she thought of Martha, only 15, already giving birth to her first child.

As Martha was about to object and argue back at her sister, her eyes glanced over Sophie's side, a mischievous smile planting itself on her lips "Sophie…" Martha began.

"What?" Sophie snapped, still irritated at her sister.

"There is an extremely handsome man staring at you" Martha smirked as she saw Sophie's eyes widened.

_And so it begins._

"Sophie he's coming this way!" Martha whispered. Sophie started to feel her heart pumping faster as she knew what was about to happen.

Still watching Martha's grey eyes filled with amusement, Sophie blabbered out another sentence in a rush. "Oh heavens Martha, please talk about something, anything"

"Ok ok," Martha said. She coughed into a clenched hand, ready to start her performance. "Cersari's is doing very well, in fact, May Day we had reached our highest sales in 2 years. Mr Cesari said it must be down to the err…new dough we brought for Spring" Martha spoke with her voice high and with a ridiculous posh accent. However Sophie wasn't really listening, she just waited.

Until…

"Hello, Miss Hatter, isn't it?" A familiar, velvet voice spoke from behind her. Sophie turned to meet the stranger. There he was, the man she had met on May Day, Sophie couldn't believe it. He was dressed head to toe in emerald green, his hair, now a slightly silvery blonde sat finely cut on his shoulders. His green eyes which to Sophie looked like glassy orbs gazed down at her, a friendly smile played on his lips.

"I... will go and find mother" Martha announced while stifling a laugh. Sophie turned to her with pleading eyes wishing for her to stay. But Martha being Martha, mouthed 'Talk to him now' before she walked away.

Sophie turned back to the stranger. She couldn't believe he remembered her name, not to mention recognising her all dressed up.

"What a pleasant surprise it is to see you here," He said amusingly.

"I-it is nice to see you again," Sophie said trying her best to stay calm, even though she was in complete shock. Running into the stranger she met on May Day at a royal ball! Who would have thought? She started to think in her head what this man from Market Chipping had in connection with the Royals.

"And what would your connection be to Prince Justin if you don't mind my asking?" He asked politely, as if reading Sophie's mind.

"Fan-I mean, my Mother, she is married to Mr Bradford, who is one of King's Senior Attendants" Sophie began as she saw the man nod, and raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"I see… being one of the King's Senior Attendants is a particularly busy job, you must hardly see him" The man commented.

"Well no, but only because I live in Market Chipping and they in Kingsbury" Sophie responded. The man seemed to think about this new bit of information.

"Are you staying with your mother in Kingsbury tonight?" He asked. Sophie was confused by this question, of course, she would be staying nearby.

"Well yes, they live in Meadow Way so it isn't far" Just as Sophie thought she gave this stranger to much information, she turned the questioning onto him. "And how about you, I am guessing you don't live in Market Chipping?" Sophie asked. By the look of his lavish clothes and well-groomed face (which Sophie thought no one could ever forget), he didn't at all look like he belonged in Market Chipping.

He seemed to smile widely at Sophie's question. "And why would you guess that?" He asked.

"Err well… I just haven't seen you before" Sophie tried to say casually.

"And I haven't seen you before either. But it was quite the pleasure meeting you before you ran away from me that is, I must have had a really bad impression on you" He smiled once again down at her with a hint of tease in his voice.

Sophie then suddenly clicked. Why this man was so interested in her, and the same reason she ran away completely bewildered on May Day.

Her magic.

Sophie started to fiddle with her hands, nervous about the next question she was about to ask this stranger "About the other day and what you saw… well, no one knows about it and I would like to keep it that way"

"I hardly know what you're talking about Sophie," He said winking at her. Sophie felt a little relief.

"Thank you," Sophie said slowly. And just as she started to fiddle with her hands awkwardly again, he held out his own, waiting for Sophie to take.

"May I have this dance?"

Sophie paused, looking at his smooth, delicate hand outreached. "Erm" her mouth felt quite dry, and she suddenly felt the nerves arise again in the pit of her stomach.

"Is everything all right?" He asked, puzzled by her sudden hesitation.

"Well…Truth is, I am not the best dancer" Sophie blushed several shades of red and looked away from his eyes. Just as she thought she had ruined the moment, he chuckled at her warmly. "I highly doubt that, I bet you are a splendid dancer," He said it confidently which surprised Sophie for he hadn't seen her dance. Matter of fact, he didn't know her at all. Yet, there was something about his words that seemed to reassure Sophie.

She took his hand and she could have sworn she felt him squeeze it.

They both sauntered arm in arm around the swirling dancers. The sweep of Sophie's silk skirts and the emerald jewels on the man's suit sparkled and glimmered under the chandelier light. Sophie did not know it for her attention was only on the tall, handsome stranger that stood next to her, but the curious eyes of the dancers followed them, while they moved in grace to the cadence of the heavenly tunes.

As they stopped in the middle of the ballroom, he slid a delicate arm around Sophie's slender waist and looked into her eyes, the look made Sophie's heart flutter.

The man began floating and twisting them weightlessly across the room, dancing with him felt so natural. He led her with ease and spun Sophie around in delicate spins, she felt as if she was being pulled by the force of the soft classical music. Sophie smiled at herself distractedly.  
"What are you finding so amusing?" He asked politely, his glassy green eyes looking back into Sophie's blue-green ones.

"Nothing I'm just… quite surprised at how easy it is to dance with you, I thought I would have fallen over my two left feet by now" Why did Sophie feel she can trust this man? Before he could answer, he spun Sophie around again, holding her hand softly.

A smile curled on his lips as if Sophie's comment amused him somehow "When one gets invited to these daft events all the time, they become quite the professional dancer"

Sophie couldn't believe he called the Royal Ball daft, he must not be very close to the King after all. "Daft is one word for it," She said as he spun her around again, and again.

They danced for what seemed like hours, their bodies close and their eyes meeting. Sophie felt it was perfect, almost too perfect for her to be in the arms of a man like this. The sound of the music changed into a more slow, relaxing melody. The man steadied his pace, and Sophie, like she was being pulled to do so, followed suit.

Sophie then came to a realisation. The arms of the man she was in was still very much a stranger, who she knew nothing about, not even his name. "You haven't told me your name," Sophie said after a while.

He laughed. "Oh, how rude of me! Of course" He hesitated slightly and Sophie couldn't help but wonder if he was avoiding telling her.

"My name" But if he didn't want to tell her, has he got something to hide? "Is…" he went to take a deep breath.

But suddenly his eyes grew slightly wide, and his face which was usually impeccable without a fault turned a terrible white. The dancing that once felt like Sophie was floating with elegance, suddenly felt onerous and out of place. Sophie turned around to find where his eyes met, and to a complete surprise, Sophie saw a very angry faced Isabella, her almost black eyes turned on the man like an enraged panther. She stormed across the ballroom with her peach skirts flowing furiously this way and that.

"I need to go," The stranger breathed in Sophie's ear. And just as she turned to look back at him, he was gone, completely disappearing in the crowd full of dancers who we're still twirling in graceful arcs.

Sophie found herself as still as a statue while the dancers whirled around her. Her heart sunk deep into her chest, it was a horrible feeling.

And in just a second, Sophie's brain clicked. She could have guessed why Isabella with her rumpled black locks and dark fiery eyes stormed angrily towards the stranger. Because the name she heard Isabella call out, was very familiar to Sophie.

"Howl!"

Sophie's wide eyes were taking in more light than she expected, and every part of her went on pause while her thoughts caught up. Did she just dance with the man who broke poor Candace's heart, or more importantly, did she just dance with the infamous horrible Howl?

_No, he can't be_


	4. In Which There is a Hidden Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone for the kudos and the lovely comments! I am so happy to finally have a hobby I enjoy (thanks to lockdown), writing fanfics.
> 
> So here is the next chapter, very excited about this one.

_“Howl!”_

_Sophie's wide eyes were taking in more light than she expected, and every part of her went on pause while her thoughts caught up. Did she just dance with the man who broke poor Candace's heart, or more importantly, did she just dance with the infamous horrible Howl?_

_No, he can't be_

_Sophie watched as Isabella moved her tempered eyes onto her. There was no way of getting out of this one._

_“What in hells name we’re YOU doing dancing with HIM!” Isabella hissed at Sophie, waving a pale finger in her face._

_“He asked me to dance, how was I supposed to know who he was?” Sophie said while eyeing the nearby dancers who we’re glancing their way._

_“Oh, I bet you knew! You just wanted to dangle him in front of me to infuriate me! Just because little miss boring Hatter is destined to fail, you thought stealing a heartless man could make your life at all interesting. But it does not, you and your pathetic life will always be just as plain”_

_“I think you seem to be the heartless one Isabella, not Howl,” Sophie said with a hoarse voice. She started to feel a horrid lump grow in her throat._

_“Why you little-!”_

_“Oh do shut up Isabella, your reckless behaviour is causing a scene” Martha hissed now by Sophie’s side._

_“Isabella, come now” A low, stern voice came from behind the three girls. A well-built man with cold dark eyes and dark hair shot a look at Isabella._

_“Yes, Father”_

_The man beckoned his daughter while retaining a forced smile to their new audience._

_And just like nothing unusual had happened, the crowd went back to swirling and twirling._

* * *

Sophie sat on a garden chair on one of the many balconies of the castle, looking out amongst the acres of trees and greenery. The heated exchange that happened prior in the middle of the ballroom floor was playing on repeat in Sophie's head, turning her mood quite sour. At least the lump in her throat had gone. She twisted her fingers around and around in the green silk of her skirts, she was starting to worry about the gossip that could come of this.

But yet, even though Sophie knew this man Howl broke Candace’s heart, she couldn’t help but feel a slight ache in her chest at the thought of not seeing him again. _What was it about this man?_

Despite her mood, Sophie laughed quietly to herself then. _It was everything that could possibly draw a woman in. The alluring voice, the dazzling smile, his gentility…_ Sophie stopped herself then.

She didn’t want to be another Candace.

“Hello, apologies for disturbing you. But I saw you laughing from over there and wanted to check if you’re quite all right? Unless you are completely mad, for which I shall leave you be” Sophie spun around and snapped out of her thoughts to meet the new voice.

Standing tall and in an excellent white and gold suit, was a man Sophie had not seen before. He had high prominent cheekbones and a strong defined face, he looked closer to her Stepmother’s age than Sophies. He lightly fed a hand through his tousled chestnut-brown hair, waiting for Sophie to answer.

_Did he just call me mad?_

“Who are you?” Sophie’s sour mood still sizzled like poison on her tongue.

He continued to smile at her warmly with his chocolate coloured eyes “My name is Eric Wilton, happy to make your acquaintance” he held out his hand waiting for Sophie to take. Cautiously, Sophie put her hand in his, to which he bent down elegantly and kissed.

Sophie now feeling quite bad that she snapped at this polite gentleman, frowned. “Sorry I didn’t mean to be so rude. My name is Sophie Hatter”

“Oh no please don’t apologise, it was my doing. I shouldn’t have disturbed such a peaceful lady from her own company”

“It’s all right, I was just enjoying the fresh air, it is quite stuffy in there” Sophie commented, turning back towards the royal gardens.

“I agree, my feet feel as if they could fall off from all the dancing!” He laughed heartily as he pulled out the chair next to Sophie to sit down.

Sophie only smiled, she wasn’t really in the mood to be accosted by another man, as gentlemanly and handsome as he was. She wanted nothing more than to be in her own warm bed by the fire.

Just as hope would save her, there was an announcement for the King’s speech.

“I should get back to my family. It was lovely to meet you Mr Wilton” Sophie stood up and half curtsied to the man.

“Not to worry Miss Hatter, I really hope we meet again soon” He smiled at her one last time before Sophie rushed past him to make it in time to hear the King start his speech.

“It is with great pleasure, that we are all gathered this evening to celebrate the engagement of my dear younger brother, Prince Justin, and his wife to be, Princess Rosaline of Strangia-”

As Sophie stood at the back of the crowd watching the King speak from his throne, she couldn’t help but wonder what Eric Wilton was possibly doing outside, alone, missing the most important part of the Royal engagement ball.

* * *

After the Kings speech, Sophie still had to endure another two hours of dancing and tiresome socialising. Once they all arrived back to Meadow Way quarters past midnight, Sophie felt absolutely exhausted. She seemed to have fallen fast asleep on Martha’s shoulder in the carriage home, Fanny’s voice woke her up when they arrived.

“Sophie dear, we’re home” she whispered. Sophie’s eyes fluttered open as her sisters started to walk out the carriage door. The air had gotten rather cold, and Sophie shivered against the cool satin material of her dress.

“Would you like carrying in my dear?” Mr Bradford said, peeping his head through the door.

Sophie snapped out of it then. “No, no certainty not, I can walk”

It was such a relief for Sophie to change out of the incredibly tight dress and into her comfortable silk nightgown. Fanny told all three girls that they needn’t bring any clothes with them to the mansion, as she brought a whole new wardrobe just for them. Martha told Sophie this was Fanny's way of bribing them to live with her.

Once Sophie gave up closing the curtains to the patio door as they were far too heavy and Sophie was far too tired, she blew out her bedside candle and slid into the warm bed sheets. However, just then, something caught her attention in the line of moonlight shining on the fireplace.

Sophie narrowed her eyes to try and see from afar as to what it was. It looked like a small rectangle with something scribbled on the front. Groaning to herself in irritation for leaving her warm bed, she lit her candle again and made her way to the strange rectangle to observe it.

There, laying flat amongst the burnt firewood which Sophie was sure she hadn’t lit, was a piece of small parchment. Easing the candlelight closer, Sophie could now see her name was written in neat italics across it. Her heart leapt into her throat. _Who on earth would send me a letter?_

Slightly worried that the card might be full of unknown witchcraft, she reached for the nearby fire poker and turned the card over.

_Dearest Sophie,_

_I would like to give my sincere apology for abruptly leaving you at the ball to take care of some urgent business._

_If you chose to forgive my impertinence, then I hope you can meet me outside the Market Chipping bell tower at dusk tomorrow, where I can introduce myself rightly._

_Howl_

Sophie stared in complete shock at the immaculate piece of parchment, without a sign of soot or dirt. There were many questions running through her mind now, but one did stand out most of all. _Why would he go through so much trouble to see ME?_

Sophie now picking up the parchment, laid back down in bed with it sitting on her chest. She started to make a mental fors and against list about meeting Howl, however as much as she tried to equal both sides, the against list just kept on growing.

It was far too late to handle the situation now and considering how drained Sophie felt, she knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere unless she slept it off.

* * *

Sophie woke up bright and early on Sunday morning. The sun in Kingsbury crawled through the crack in her curtains and the rays illuminated Sophie’s freckly arm, where she had the parchment paper tucked tightly under.

Turning to her side, she read the neat italic writing again, and again, and again. 

“Oh darn this, I’ll just go see what he wants”

* * *

Sophie, Fanny, Lettie and Martha sat in the mansion’s garden under the warmth of the morning sun. The blossomed spring trees lined the perfect lawn and the flower beds we’re blooming, full of bright colours. In the centre, there was a pond as large as a small lake with flowering lily pads. It was almost as well kept as the royal gardens.

“Sophie love, are you sure you need to go back tonight? Eva seems to be doing just fine from what I have heard…”

Sophie nervously reached for a slice of apricot tart. She had already eaten so much she felt she was going to pop out of her dress any minute now. The table was full of different breakfast foods. From an array of expensive jams, different loaves of bread, bacon, eggs, muffins, flavoured pancakes, scones, fruity tarts.

“Fanny I can’t leave Eva to deal with such a mess on her own it isn’t fair. I do promise to come to visit again on my next day off, it isn’t very long away” Sophie hadn’t always been the best at lying, but Fanny wasn’t all that observant.

“Ok dear” Fanny took another sip of her peppermint tea and Sophie thought she heard her sigh. “Sophie you really are so selfless, always putting other people before yourself” Sophie was surprised that Fanny came out with such a thing. She couldn’t work out if Fanny meant it as a compliment, so as she chewed a fork full of apricot tart, she thought it was better not to reply to that comment.

Sophie waited until Fanny and Martha we’re in another conversation (Undoubtedly about Martha and the men at the Royal Ball), to turn her attention onto Lettie.

“Lettie I have a bit of a favour,” Sophie said biting her lip and fiddling with her fingers.

Lettie knew the signs when Sophie was nervous, and she looked at Sophie with her blue eyes filled with concern.

“Of course, what is it?”

“Could you study this piece of parchment to see if it has any spells or magic on it?” Sophie handed her a ripped piece of the parchment Howl had sent her.

Lettie took the piece in her hand, it was no bigger than her little finger. “Err… I could try, it’s quite small so it could take slightly longer, perhaps a few hours. Mrs Fairfax has only taught me how to read spells once”

“Thank you, Lettie, I’m leaving in thirty minutes…” Sophie then had an idea. She didn’t like the sound of it, but it was the only way to get what she needed. “Could you give it to Martha for me to collect from her? You could write down what you have found out, and then fold it in an envelope along with the parchment, that way it will look like a normal letter”

“All this for a little bit of parchment-” Lettie began.

“Please say you’ll do this for me” Sophie pleaded.

Lettie sighed. “Okay, for you” As Sophie went to dig her fork back into her tart, Lettie put her hand lightly on top of Sophies, stopping her “Sophie… whatever do you need it for?”

Sophie had guessed that Lettie would ask at some point.

“I can’t tell you” She watched Lettie's face frown and Sophie felt bad. But she couldn’t tell Lettie about Howl, because that would mean she would tell Martha, and if both her sisters knew then it was bound to come out to Fanny sooner or later.

“Sophie, can you promise me that you're not in any trouble?” Just then they heard a very exasperated Fanny raise her voice and Martha moan. Both Sophie and Lettie whipped their heads around.

“But mother you’re not listening! He is very kind, and gentlemanly, he also has a very secure job as an apprentice!” Martha lifted her hands up in the air in frustration.

“Martha you will not have anything to do with a man until you finish your apprenticeship, my word is final” Fanny turned back to her tea and sipped it elegantly, leaving Martha even more upset.

“You’re not even listening to me, are you! I didn’t even want the apprenticeship in the first place. Neither of us did! Even Sophie who you have left locked away in that silly Shop for seven days a week, trimming those ridiculous hats!”

Sophie choked on air. Fanny darted her eyes towards her, dropping her empty cup with a loud clunk on the saucer. “Sophie is that what you really think?”

 _How did I even get dragged into this!_ All three eyes at the garden table we’re now on her. Martha was pleading, Lettie was gaping and Fanny was at complete dismay.

“I-I well…” Sophie began to stutter, she felt a sudden wave of heat in her cheeks. “I enjoy it I really do… I guess it can be tiring at times” 

_'At times'_

“I thought you would have been pleased when I hired Eva and Isabella, do they not work up to the standards I set them?” Fanny asked again. Her expression became quite hard to read, making Sophie even more uncomfortable.

“Oh mother Isabella is a rotten girl, she just sits out back all day with her visitors” Martha spoke up again before Sophie could answer.

“Is that right? Well, I will have my own word with Isabella” Fanny began with stern eyes on Martha. “Sophie, I need you to be honest with me. Tell me what I can do?”

Sophie’s hands felt all horrible and clammy, she wiped them down on her grey skirts.

“A wage for a start!” Martha jumped in again. Fanny turned her furious eyes onto Martha.

“Martha!” Fanny snapped. “Stop being so ill-mannered and interrupting me when I am trying to talk to your sister” Sophie has never seen Fanny this angry. Even when Martha and Lettie squabbled day after day when they we’re children, it was always Sophie who would scold them.

Martha crossed her arms and pouted in her chair.

Fanny looked back at Sophie, her face was a little more relaxed as she breathed in and out quite dramatically. “Sophie dear” She started “If a wage is what you want, I will start from today”

Sophie couldn’t believe what Fanny just said. To finally have a monthly wage for all her work over the past month, meant so much to her.

“Thank you Fanny, that really means a lot” She breathed.

“One more thing” Fanny began and Sophie had a feeling what it might be. “I want you to take the next week off-“

“That really isn’t-“

“Sophie dear please don’t interrupt. You are having the next week off to rest without any work. You may still arrive back tonight to help Eva find the missing stock and I will start to pay you then. But after tonight, you will take a break from that hat shop. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, thank you again Fanny, I really am grateful” Fanny stood up then and brushed down her skirts.

“You’re welcome dear” She looked between all three girls that sat perplexed at the garden table. “And if you girls ever need to talk about anything, you know where I am” She stiffed a smile and walked back inside the patio doors.

“Sorry Sophie” Martha who was slouched in her chair from the sulking, looked up at Sophie “I shouldn't have dragged you into this, but I’m happy you've got your wage now” She smiled.

As much as Sophie wanted to scold Martha for dragging her into their argument, she couldn’t help but be happy that Martha helped her finally get a wage. “It’s all right, just please don’t drag me into your arguments again! I have never seen Fanny like that before, it was horrible”

Martha laughed nervously in her chair.

“Me neither! Martha, you really know how to provoke Fanny” Lettie finally spoke with her fork of pie still in the air, dripping with cream onto her plate.

“Come to think of it, perhaps I’ll apologise later. Only for the interrupting, not for the other thing…” Martha said biting her lip, looking away from her sisters and over to the lake.

“Martha…” Sophie began as she watched Martha’s face go slightly red. “Who was the boy you was speaking of earlier?” Sophie asked. She watched Martha sit up in her chair and straighten herself, her cheeks darkening.

“His name is Michael, he is also undergoing an apprenticeship,” Martha said, trying to sound confident. But Sophie could see she was ready to giggle with infatuation at any moment.

Lettie who still had the fork in the air gave up and dropped it on her plate with a clash. “Martha this is wonderful! When were you going to tell us about this?” A smile spread wide across her face.

“Well I am telling you now, am I not!” It was funny to see Martha all smitten and embarrassed.

“Martha I’m really happy for you, but I do agree with Fanny…” Sophie said as she watched Martha roll her eyes again.

“Oh not you too”

They chattered non-stop for the last moments Sophie had with them before she would take her leave back to Market Chipping. Sophie was relieved that the topic of Martha and the boy Michael was all they could talk about because Sophie didn’t think she could stomach anymore confrontation about the piece of parchment that was folded neatly in her skirt pocket.


	5. In Which There is a Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone for the kudos and comments, as always it is much appreciated!
> 
> In this chapter, I added a little scene from the book and movie that just sums up Sophie's character - I wonder if you can spot it?
> 
> Enjoy!

“What time would you say dusk is today?”

“I’m not sure. When the sun sets?”

“Eva you know what I mean! What time would you say exactly?”

“Around 8 o clock, perhaps?”

Sophie’s enemy that Sunday was the oak grandfather clock that stood in one of the four corners of the hat shop. Sophie kept looking and looking, and the clock kept ticking, and ticking… at an incredibly slow rate.

She peeped over the customer's shoulders and glanced each time she walked past. She even ran back to her bedroom during the early hours of the afternoon (2:15 pm exactly) to fetch her Father’s old pocket watch so she could peek when no one was looking.

The biggest distraction from the time that day was the conversation about the ball that Sophie and Eva had once she arrived at the shop from Kingsbury just after midday. Eva, of course, tried asking Sophie plenty of questions, which Sophie responded simple answers to. She dared mentioned _him_.

But as what Sophie assumed the time of dusk drew nearer, she had the familiar feeling of the strange butterflies in her stomach.

“Why do you want to know what time Dusk is anyway?” Eva asked while closing the curtains to the shop.

Sophie who was vigorously scrubbing the shelves clean spoke to the hat that sat directly on the stand in front of her, rather than to the face of Eva “Just curious” She hoped her blunt answer would steer Eva away like usual.

“You and your curiosity” After a few more minutes of the rustling of curtains, Eva spoke again.  Sophie suspected she was trying to make small talk. Was she really that easy to read? “Also Sophie, please don’t you worry about me and Isabella while you’re off work next week, we will do just fine” 

“If you do need me, you know where to find me,” Sophie said while continuing to polish the same spot she had focused on for far too long now.

“There will be no reason for that! But thanks Sophie” Eva turned around once she had done, and walked over to the shelves where Sophie was cleaning. “Ok I am done my end, do you need a hand with the shelves?”

“No no I’m fine, you get along now, it’s getting late” Sophie stopped and managed her best smile at Eva who was absentmindedly twirling a hat’s turquoise ribbon in her fingers.

“Ok, thanks Sophie,” Eva said. She stopped fiddling with the ribbon and awkwardly folded her arms. “Erm Sophie… are you sure you’re ok? I know sometimes you don’t like to tell me things… but I worry about you” Eva finally said. She looked quite nervous at Sophie.

_If only I could tell you._

“I’m okay, I’m just so tired from the ball” Sophie sighed.

“Well, I can imagine that,” Eva said, pushing no more. “Enjoy your evening then and don’t forget to get plenty of rest this week, perhaps we can meet one day for lunch at Cesari’s?”

“Sounds great” Sophie smiled and Eva hugged her goodbye, leaving Sophie alone in the eerily quiet hat shop.

After finishing the cleaning of the shelves and counting up that day’s earnings at the front desk, Sophie decided it was time to end the torture of the nervous butterflies and make her way to the bell tower. She reached in her pocket for her Father’s watch. _7:05_. She still had 55 minutes, but the longer she waited in that shop the more timorous she would be getting.

She took off her Hatters apron and grabbed her grey shawl and satchel off the cloak hanger out back. After re-plaiting her hair that got in a mess from her days work, she started removing hats from their stands and placing them on her head one by one, twisting and turning in the mirror. She also attempted to smile hoping it would help advance her complexion, but none of the hats seemed to of suited her red-gold hair. _I look like an old maid!_ Sophie thought with a frown. She gave up and went without.

“Ok Sophie” She sighed at her reflection “Let’s get this over with”

The bell tower wasn’t far from the Hat shop. Up the cobbled road and into Market Square, you could already see it. It was the biggest building in Market Chipping. 

It was very quiet that evening, only couples walked past Sophie hand and hand, and small groups on their way to the very few taverns dotted about.

The evening was warm with a light breeze, however, Sophie couldn’t help but clutch onto her shawl tight, but she knew it was just the nerves. The final light beam before dusk was shining down on the bell tower, illuminating the open top. As Sophie walked closer, she squinted her eyes, there was no sign of a figure just yet.

_Is this a mistake?_

She then started to wonder if that was the same thing Candace thought before her first meeting with Howl. Sophie shook off the negative thoughts and proceeded to make her way to the meeting.

Once she arrived at the bell tower, a few curious faces looked her way. The bell tower was never in use, apart from the rare special occasion or event. Once standing outside the two old wooden doors, Sophie checked her Father’s pocket watch. _7:32._  


Sophie began to scan Market Square over, and over. She didn’t know how Howl was going to arrive, she didn’t even know where he lived, she just trusted that he would be there.

However as time grew later, Sophie’s patience grew thinner. _7:48._

The sun had almost set and the hues of twilight made it difficult for Sophie to see in the distance. She started to worry about walking home by herself, Fanny was always warning Sophie and her sister’s to not walk alone at night.

_8:04._

“Oh bother this!” Sophie huffed to herself, grabbing her shawl once again before she began stalking off. However, when she felt the gush of a cool breeze sweep the back of her neck, and the sound of two faint footsteps appear behind her, she stopped.

“Bother what exactly?” The soft voice spoke.

Sophie felt her heart uncontrollably thumping.

She turned around to see the sight of Howl with a dazzling smile on his face, completely overwhelming her. He wore a grey and scarlet red suit, the embroidery he often had on his suits once again looked like a work of art.

Sophie looked away from his welcoming smile and crossed her arms, remembering why she was upset.

“Bother you that’s what! I have been waiting here for quite a long time you know” From the corner of her eye, she saw his smile disappear.

“I didn’t mean to make you wait for so long. I-“ He paused for a moment. “I had some business I needed to take care of”

“Is that always your excuse?” Sophie looked at him then. She started to wonder why she even bothered coming.

“Sophie I can assure you, I would never stand up a lady” He smiled again then, Sophie suspected he was trying to calm her down by flirting with her. 

“You seemed to have stood up Candace pretty well” The words rushed out before Sophie could take them back. She watched his face go blank. She was worried she had gone too far.

“I haven’t come all the way here to Market Chipping to talk about a woman named Candace,” He said in a serious voice. “I have come to make you an offer”

_An offer?_ As much as this intrigued Sophie, she knew it was just out of pity.

“Howl I don’t need your pity, you can just say sorry and leave me be. I know what went on at the ball between you and Isabella and I don’t want to be any part of it” Sophie said.

“I do not pity you” He started. “I have a proposition I would like to offer you out of nothing but the sheer goodness of my heart” He gave Sophie another smile and quite dramatically put a hand to his heart.   


Sophie snorted. “I’m not sure you have a heart from what I have heard”

He laughed then “Sophie dear, would you like to hear my proposition or are you going to continue to interrupt me?”

With difficulty, Sophie tried her hardest to not snort out loud again. “Ok, what is it?” She said, the impatience very apparent in her voice.

“I would like to help you advance your magic”

Sophie stared at him with wide blue-green eyes. She couldn’t work out if it was anger, fear, or complete shock.

Howl noticed, and proceeded to break the silence. “Sophie?”

“So you are the wizard Howl” Was all Sophie could say. She watched Howl’s face grimace at her words.

He hesitated for a moment “Yes”

“The wizard Howl that eats-” Sophie swallowed hard.

“Sophie, you don’t seem to be the kind of woman who believes in those old folk tales? As I said, I simply want to help you shape and control your magic into something quite extraordinary. It feels to be very powerful if only used correctly, and I dare say I am surprised you have lasted this long without causing complete havoc in Market Chipping, or the whole of Ingary for that matter. You don’t have to decide now, or even tomorrow, but this offer is nothing but good intentions”

Sophie thought about this for a moment. Was this all just a trick for him to steal her heart? Was her magic really that powerful? She wasn’t beautiful, or useful at much (besides talking madness to inanimate objects), but her heart seemed like an easy take, standing alone at Twilight with Wizard Howl and all.

Howl waited calmly for Sophie to answer. “I have nothing to offer,” she said in a whisper.

“There is nothing I want in return,” He said equally as quiet, looking at Sophie with those green glass orbs as eyes. This was a big decision for her to make and not one that could be made straight away.

“I-I don’t know,” Sophie said, looking down at her scruffy brown boots.

“I suppose this reaction is deserved for blackening my own name” Sophie heard him sigh.

“You mean you blackened your name in Market Chipping?”  


He ignored Sophie's question “Is there anything I can do to help make up your mind?” Sophie looked back up at him then. It almost sounded as if there was a hint of pleading in his voice, but Sophie knew she must have heard wrong.

“Don’t eat my heart”

Howl laughed, the sound ringed in Sophie’s ear. “It wasn’t supposed to be funny” Sophie snorted, then mentally told herself to stop being so impolite if she wanted to survive her first meeting with a wizard.

Once he composed himself, he replied. “I know, you’re right-” He paused, and before he opened his mouth to speak again, he smiled “I have a great idea. But I need you to trust me”

She must have been completely mad to think she could trust a wizard, and even Howl for that matter. However if Howl was right and her magic really was all that powerful, and extraordinary, and all the other words he used to describe it, then she did need all the help she can get in controlling it.

She breathed in and out nervously, hoping the decision she had made would not be utterly stupid. “Okay”

“Excellent” Howl smiled warmly at Sophie and began walking towards her until he was just inches away. Sophie could smell his perfume then, strong scents of hyacinths. Any woman in their right state of mind would have backed away, but Sophie just waited.

“Close your eyes,” He said softly. Sophie did as she was told with a thumping heart.

Suddenly the sound of the wind changed in her ears, and the familiar smells of Market Square we’re replaced by the smells of fresh flowers and plants. She could hear the faint sound of water trickling nearby and crickets chirping.

“You can open them now,” Howl’s voice said again, she could sense he had moved and was now by her side.

Slightly nervous, Sophie began to open her eyes very slowly. She gasped out loud.

Sophie was no longer in Market Square, but in a dimly lit garden, she had been in just earlier that day. She looked around to see the beautiful colours of the flower beds and the large lake pond with the flowering lilypads. Sophie and Howl stood hidden beside a lavender bush, overlooking her Stepmother’s extensive white mansion. Through the window in which was in view, she could see Fanny in her sitting chair reading a book, in complete peace.

“Y-you’ve transported us-” Sophie whispered. Of course, she knew such a thing existed, but to experience it was something else.

“Yes,” He whispered back.

She suddenly felt quite dizzy and she started to sway, but she forced her eyes to stay focused on her Stepmother resting in her armchair. Fainting next to a wizard in her Stepmother’s garden is not something she wanted to happen.

Howl noticed and put a steady arm around her waist, it sent Sophie’s heart racing. “First time is always a pleasure” He laughed.

“I just need a minute,” Sophie said closing her eyes and breathing sharply through her mouth.

A strange cool sensation shivered her body then, and just a second after, the dizziness and the swaying stopped.

“Feeling better?” Howl breathed. He was leaning down very close to Sophie, strands of his brilliant blonde hair falling over his eyes. She immediately removed herself from his grasp and began walking towards the window.

“I’m fine, thanks,” She said as she watched Mr Bradford waltz through the door and talking passionately to his wife. The loving look on Fanny’s face made Sophie smile, she could tell they were both very special to one another. It was very strange watching this all happen and not being apart of it.

“Why did you bring me here?” Sophie asked while continuing to watch her Stepparents.

“To show you how easy it can be to visit your mother at any time, wherever you are,” He said simply.

Sophie felt horrid for thinking so, but seeing Fanny wasn’t the highest on her list of priorities. She loved Fanny unconditionally, but Sophie being in her Stepmother’s company for far too long at her age was exhausting. All she did was talk about Sophie’s future, the respectable men Sophie should be courting and her ties with the Hat Shop.

But of course, Howl did not know that. No one did.

Sophie had a feeling that this magic trick was all just a big show-off act to impress her, he looked like the type to anyway with those ridiculously long trailing sleeves and expensive suits.

“You can teach me transportation spells?” Sophie looked away from the window to face Howl behind her. He was still standing back beside the lavender bush.

“It would take time. But yes, one day”

Sophie considered this. Transportation would be really useful, but did she need it? Besides, there were other things she would much rather do with her magic than transport. She started to picture how much easier her work at Hatters would be, with some extra help with magic.

“There are other things that I would find more useful than transporting to places,” Sophie said.

“Such as?”

Sophie bit her lip. Did it really sound pathetic to say she wanted to learn spells to help her clean, work, and maintain the hat shop? “I work at my late Father’s hat shop you see, and it would be very useful for me to use my magic to help run the shop more productively”

“Ah I see,” Howl said, nodding. "It doesn’t come as a surprise that you would like to learn practical incantations and spells then”

“It is a lot more useful to me than transporting” Sophie commented.

“So does that mean that you will say yes to my proposition?” Howl smiled brightly at Sophie.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “No, I am just considering,” Sophie said, pretending to think.

Howl laughed at her. “You can be quite a stubborn woman when you want to be”

“Perhaps calling me stubborn will help make my decision a little easier!” Sophie snapped.

“Ok,” He said with his hands up in defence, a smirk spread across his face. “You take all the time you need. And when you’ve made your decision, then you can let me know”

Sophie then thought of another question that she knew the answer to, but wished she didn’t “Where can I find you?”

Howl paused, his glass green eyes looking towards the wall of the white mansion as if he was in deep thought. “I have a shop in the seaside town Porthaven where I reside with my apprentice. I am sure you know how to get there?” Sophie looked at him blankly, she knew the stories of the wizard Howl in his moving castle around the wastes…was that all just a fabrication?

“I thought you lived in a moving castle?” Sophie pointed out carefully.

“Ah, is that part of the wonderful gossip you have heard about me?”

“You haven’t answered my question” Sophie with arms crossed, waited.

“And you haven’t answered mine. Do you know how to get to Porthaven?” _This man really is difficult!_ Sophie thought.

“Yes I do but I don’t know how you expect me to travel to and from Porthaven every day. It is at least two hours there and another two back, by train anyway. Besides, it will get quite dark-“

“Sophie I’m sure you haven’t already forgotten I am a wizard. Didn’t you think I can do magic? If you agree to my proposition, there is only a need to travel to Porthaven just once. We can then sit down and discuss the timings that suit us both” Howl interrupted, another large smile spread across his complexed face.  


“More transporting?” Sophie said as her stomach made a turn. 

“I assure you, you will get used to it. Unless of course, you’d prefer to travel by train, to and from Porthaven, each day-“

Sophie knew he was just teasing her. “Fine” She snapped. Sophie turned back towards the window expecting to see her Stepmother and Mr Bradford but instead, she watched as a maid started cleaning around the armchair in which her Stepmother was sitting in moments before. “I didn’t know you lived with an apprentice. What is his name?” Sophie asked, remembering Howl’s comment from earlier.

“His name is Michael” She heard Howl say from behind her.

_Michael…_ Sophie thought about the name. She was sure she heard the name said recently, but she couldn’t point out where.

She then tried swaying her question back to the moving castle, hoping he would answer her this time “And is the gossip about the moving castle true?” Sophie asked as the maid started to blow the candles out in the sitting room one by one, making the space in which Sophie and Howl we’re standing in, darken.

“My dear Sophie you are nosy aren’t you!” He said amusingly behind her. Sophie whipped her head around and glowered at Howl.

“I am not nosy! You’re avoiding anything I ask you!” Sophie walked back past Howl towards the spot beside the lavender bush where they transported earlier. “I am ready to be taken home”

Howl stood in the same spot for a moment, as if pausing to make a decision. He didn’t argue with Sophie, as she continued to stand with her arms crossed looking quite upset. Finally, he sighed and followed to where Sophie stood. “Close your eyes” He instructed once more.

And just like that, the breeze disappeared in a pop and Sophie found herself feeling very hot and stuffy with the familiar strong smell of oak.

“You can open,” Howl said.

Sophie found herself standing in the middle of her hat shop’s floor. The room was rather dim and lit by only the small candle on the front desk. Howl turned towards her, a serious look on his face. Sophie wasn’t sure why he was the bothered one, considering _he_ called _her_ nosy.

“Thanks for taking me home,” Sophie said bluntly, still feeling a little tempered. 

As she looked back down towards the scuffled wooden floor, Sophie noticed the floorboards starting to move unpleasantly beneath her and the horrid feeling of nausea and dizziness was slowly creeping back.

“It was my pleasure. Would you like me to accompany you to your door?” As Howl stepped closer, Sophie stepped back, with her eyes down at the floorboards and trying very hard to concentrate.

“No I’m perfectly fine-” She swallowed hard, hoping to the heavens that she was not about to vomit. “I will let you know my decision soon”

“Sophie are you all right? You don’t look too well in the face” Sophie slowly looked up at him, he eyed her face with concern. Before he could reach a hand to perform whatever magic he could, Sophie backed away again. She didn’t want to have to face the improperness of being in Howl’s arms again, whether he was performing magic or not.

“No I’m really quite fine, honestly, good night Howl,” Sophie said quickly while turning on her heal towards the back door of the shop.

As she reached for the doorknob she looked around once more to check he was gone, she sighed in relief when she could see the wizard was no longer in sight. She wrapped her hand around the rusty metal knob and opened the door to the warm night air. Suddenly, Sophie felt the dizziness getting slightly worse, she hoped she could make it to the toilet.

“Oh for goodness sake stop with the dizziness!” Sophie said aloud. Just then the familiar feel of a cool sensation whipped through her body, and the wave of nausea and dizziness seemed to have gone. Sophie stood motionless, a few steps from the back shop door, glaring at the cobbled path that lead to her home.

  
She wasn’t sure whether to be shocked or relieved that she just performed her very first spell on no other but a human, and not an inanimate object.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing interactions between Howl and Sophie, that is one of the main reasons why I started this fanfic. Once I read the books, I couldn't help but want more from these two! And Sophie just makes me laugh at how strong-minded and confident she can be even to the feared Wizard Howl, it was one of her traits that I wanted to capture in my writing.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'm looking forward to receiving more feedback!


	6. In Which Sophie Starts Her Journey to Good Fortune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a late chapter! I have been back at work so I have been quite busy, however don't worry it isn't stopping me from carrying on :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone for the reviews, it really does motivate me to carry on writing.
> 
> This chapter is a little longer than the others, so I hope you enjoy!

Ever since the night, Sophie performed her first-ever spell on none other but herself, a human, she stayed inside her small home at the back of the hat shop in Market Chipping and refused to leave the house, worried that she might turn a poor townsperson into a toad unintentionally.

The morning after, Sophie started walking around the house in her white silk gloves that Fanny had brought her for her 18th birthday, she felt like a complete exaggerate fool, but if it meant that her touch wouldn’t cause (to quote Howl) complete havoc in Market Chipping, or Ingary for that matter, then white silk gloves it was.

Without the company of others (her sister’s and Eva luckily did not want to disturb Sophie from her time off), Sophie didn’t have to worry about the verbal part of her magic. So she spent the past two days doing things she thought she was quite good at; cooking, cleaning, sewing and reading. Of course, as soon as Sophie’s mind began to wonder, she thought of Howl’s proposition and how she was going to pluck up the courage and endure the two-hour train journey to Porthaven.

But as she stood in front of her small bedroom mirror on Wednesday morning glaring back at the fair figure with unruly red-gold hair, pointing out in all sorts of ways, she knew enough was enough. “This is absurd!” She said to her reflection in her mirror. “Today you are going to Cesari’s, getting that darn piece of parchment off of Martha, and getting on that train to Porthaven”

After a lot of moaning and sighing over her favourite grey dress still being in the wash basket, she opposed to one with colour, light green with lace at the hem. She glowered at it in the mirror. She hated the thought of wearing colour, worrying it will make her stand out.  
Lastly grabbing the white silk gloves to somewhat protect her from performing any spells with her hands, she headed for the door. “It looks like for once I will resemble my age and not be dressed like a 90-year old woman” She sighed.

Stepping outside, Sophie took a deep breath and started to walk carefully towards Market Square. Cesari's wasn’t too far to Sophie’s relief, but that didn’t stop her from walking exceedingly close to the walls of the houses. Of course, due to her peculiar behaviour, she expected the curious stares from the passing townspeople, but she certainly didn’t bargain for an extremely handsome man with chestnut tousled hair in a suit of white and gold to advance towards her, in this state.

“Ms Sophie Hatter!” The man called out, Sophie recognised his face instantly. Eric Wilton from the royal ball. He held a golden cane with what looked like an engraved little flower on top. He looked quite strange within the Market Chipping crowds, the man reminded her greatly of Howl with his flamboyant suits and elegance.

Sophie looked at him in utter surprise, _what in the heavens is he doing here?_

“Is everything quite all right Ms Hatter, you look as if you have seen a ghost!” He seemed to be in a very cheery mood, flashing a wide smile at Sophie. However, it didn’t quite touch his eyes as Howls did. Sophie mentally scolded herself for the second comparison she made with this man and Howl.

Taking in a deep breath, Sophie made sure she spoke very carefully, all the while self-consciously spouting motivational words to herself. “Yes, I am sorry, I am just surprised to see you here,” Sophie said, slowly backing up against a wooden pillar. _Just be polite but prompt, and you will get through this in no time._ Sophie thought.

“Well, it's quite amusing to see you too actually! I am staying with a dear friend of mine above that old book shop to the east of Chipping square, it is a very lovely town I must say. My guessing would be that you live here?” He said, propping his hands to rest on the golden flower top of his cane.

“I-I think I know the book shop you mean, The Old Market Bookshop?” Sophie began. However, when she came to think of it, she could have sworn the owner Mr Foster and his wife lived above the bookshop... unless Eric was acquainted with them. “And yes I do, I live to the south of the Square" Sophie tried her best pleasant smile while pulling nervously at her satin gloves, that we’re starting to slip off due to the absurdly amount of clamminess on her hands. _Pull yourself together Sophie!_ She thought again.

“Yes, that’s the one. I have the next five days off work and thought I should spend it wisely” He continued to smile warmly at her as Sophie awkwardly laughed. “Come to think of it, I don’t suppose your surname has any relation to that quaint little hat shop, Hatters?” He asked politely.

Sophie felt she could roll her eyes at the thought of the hat shop, but was careful to retrain herself. “Yes I do it was my Father’s, I’m the eldest of er…three so I am inheriting it after my apprenticeship,” Sophie thought she could kick herself for mentioning her fortune, of course, she had to mess up in front of a man with this wealth!

However, to Sophie’s surprise, he just smiled and nodded. “I will have to stop by sometime”

This man, visit Sophie, at her hat shop? This caught her attention.

“Sophie,” He said again when Sophie was unsure of what to say. He suddenly looking down nervously and tightened his grip on the golden cane. “Would you like to join me for lunch today? It would be an absolute pleasure to treat you to a lovely slice of cake at Cesari’s”

Sophie hesitated as she looked over to her left and spotted the red flags of Cesari’s blowing in the breeze. She had never in her life been out to court before, and to her shock, it was a man with great wealth. She expected the man who she would finally end up with, to be just as plain and dull as she was.

“Thank you for the offer it is kind, really. But I am quite behind on schedule today already” Sophie began, hoping Eric would get the hint. But then Sophie thought of that plain and dull man that she could possibly end up with, and put him up in comparison to Eric. Perhaps if she went at a time when Cesari's wasn’t busy…

“But I am free I think, err…tomorrow. Could we go before lunch, say 11?” She said quickly.

This response lit up Eric’s face once more. “Splendid! I shall meet you outside Cesari's at 11 then”

“Yes, great, thanks,” Sophie said as Eric waved her goodbye and headed back in the direction he came from. Thanks! Sophie repeated in her head while grimacing. _Why on earth would I thank the man!_ Sophie groaned and pushed her head up against the pillar. Times like this she wished she had Lettie’s confidence when it came to men.

After a minute or two of groaning with embarrassment, Sophie made her way back towards Cesari’s. She couldn’t believe she would be courting Eric tomorrow, she felt it was too good to be true. Out of all the wonderful women in Market Chipping, he approached her?

Now it was time to face Martha. Sophie thought it was best to not mention the courting that would happen tomorrow just yet, it would definitely send Martha in a fit, and then Fanny would eventually find out and not give Sophie any rest. The thought of Fanny bursting in on her courting made her shudder.

By the time she arrived at Cesari’s it seemed to be nice and quiet, of course, Sophie made sure she arrived before the busy lunch haul.

“Sophie!” Martha shouted from behind the counter, making too many heads turn around. Martha with an apron covered in jam and flour made her way to greet her sister.

“Hi, Martha! sorry it’s taken me so long to visit” Sophie said as Martha welcomed her into an awkward hug, with Sophie’s silk ridden hands staying firmly at her side.

“Here, let’s go out back”

Once they arrived at the back of the bakery full of wooden crates and silver food racks, Martha and Sophie took a crate each to sit on.

“Sophie why on earth are you wearing Mother’s silk gloves?” She looked down at Sophie's hands hiding between her lap, puzzled.

“Well, I can be a lady too you know. Anyway, do you have that letter to me from Lettie?” Sophie said, itching to retrieve it.

Even though Sophie knew Howl was a wizard by now so the piece of parchment didn’t have as much meaning to it as it did before, she was still curious to find out what spell he used to deliver it. She highly doubted a wizard of his talents would waltz into her private bedroom and place it there himself. But then again, it would not surprise her if Howl did enter a female bedroom without consent.

“Oh yes! Here-“ Martha handed Sophie the envelope inside of her apron pocket. It was no shock to Sophie that it was also covered in flour. “Why has Lettie sent you a letter anyway? You only saw her Sunday” Martha pried, eyeing the letter suspiciously in Sophie’s hands.

Before Martha could take it back, Sophie put it safely in her satchel. “It is none of your business,” She said smugly.

“So you and Lettie are sending letters to each other now? That’s not fair” Martha said quietly. Sophie suddenly felt quite bad and made up a pretty good lie on the spot.

“If you must know, it’s a list of all the best dress shops in Ingary. I am courting a man tomorrow” Sophie wanted to squeeze her eyes shut so she didn’t have to see Martha’s reaction.  
“What! You are kidding me! You have a date!” Martha gaped at her sister. If stopping Martha from finding out the truth meant telling her about the courting, then so be it. “Oh! Was it the handsome blonde man at the ball? He couldn’t keep his eyes off you, I knew this would happen. I even said so to Lettie, but she got all jealous as she can do-”

“Martha stop. It isn’t him!” Sophie said, ignoring the strange butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Howl not taking his eyes off her. “It’s another man from the ball, his name is Eric Wilton. It’s nothing really. Just friends going for lunch” Sophie tried to shrug it off.

“Sophie Hatter you have the whole of Ingary after you!” Martha was practically bouncing off her chair in excitement.

“Please don’t tell Fa-mother! I can’t have her fussing over this just yet. I haven’t courted before and I’m afraid it will go wrong-“

“That’s rubbish Sophie, of course it won't. He likes you doesn’t he? Then it will go great. Where is he taking you?”

Sophie knew if she told Martha it was Cesari’s, Martha would be eye googling them all through lunch. “Well, he hasn’t decided where to go just yet” Sophie lied.

“I'm sure he will pick someone lovely. I am so happy for you and you have to tell me all about it! First your wage, now you’re courting” Martha grinned and Sophie couldn’t help but smile too. The eldest of three, who would have thought?

“I know, it almost seems too good to be true”

“Oh, Sophie I do not want to hear it. You deserve this, and every other good thing that comes into your life. Stop believing in that eldest of three rubbish” Martha smiled warmly at her sister.

“You’re starting to sound like Fanny,” Sophie said smirking. “But thank you” Was all she could say. Sophie wished she could believe that good fortune would come her way, but she knew Martha could not possibly understand, being the youngest of the three.

“Well I never thought I would say this, but she is right you know” 

Sophie couldn’t take another minute of the conversation being on her, she had enough of Fanny talking about how she should lead her life, she didn’t need it from Martha. But as Sophie predicted, the next question lit Martha’s face up like the night sky on the Midsummer’s day firework parade. “How is the relationship with you and this boy Michael coming along?”

“Oh, Sophie he really is just divine! He came by at lunch on Monday, it was my first shift since arriving back from Kingsbury. I told him everything that Mother had said at breakfast on Sunday” Martha pouted at the memory “and he told me he would wait for me, however long it takes for mother’s approval! Isn’t that just great? Besides, he thinks that his apprenticeship will be over in two years, which is also when my one with Cesari’s finishes”

Sophie was so happy for her sister, already finding the man with whom she wants a future with at such a young age. “Wonderful Martha! He sounds so good for you. And if you’re happy, then I am happy”

“Thank you, Sophie! I cannot wait for you to meet him”

“Me too. Do you know what he does for work?” Sophie asked, hoping it is something that Fanny would approve of.

“Oh,” Martha said, her face suddenly dropping. “Heavens, I do not even know!”

“Martha! Surely asking his area of work would be the first thing you would ask, would it not?” Sophie asked. She had not courted once in her life. But with a mother like Fanny, a stable, financial job was vital for the man they are to wed.

“Oh my, I must speak of myself so much, that he can’t even talk of himself!”

“That does not surprise me in the slightest!” Sophie laughed and so did Martha. Just then, the back door opened and the sounds of the bakery had picked up vastly. An older man with dark hair and a beard looked over at Martha.

“Sorry to disturb you Martha, but service is starting to pick up and we need your help on counter two,” The man said.

“Yes of course Roger, I will be just a moment!” Martha said, turning back to Sophie. “Sophie please do visit again soon I miss you so much. And good luck with Eric tomorrow, I am sure it will go perfectly well”

“Thank you Martha, I will not leave it so long this time,” Sophie said. With her hands once again fixed at her sides, Martha hugged her and kissed her on the cheek

As they walked out side by side, the bakery was indeed bustling with large crowds of hungry customers. Sophie locked her hands tightly in her chest as she began to walk through the shop. The talk with Martha certainly put her mind off the stress she was feeling today, she didn’t want to leave.

“Bye Sophie!” Martha called out over the loud chattering. Sophie waved back as she rushed for the glass doors to the bakery. After a lot of shoving and ducking, Sophie made it to the exit and stepped outside the doors in relief, still with the gloves intact.

 _Next stop, Market Chipping station_ Sophie thought. Turns out her journey was not yet over, and she still had to get to Howl without causing havoc in the land of Ingary. Being the eldest of three, it would not come as a surprise.

* * *

Sophie sat cooped up in a tight corner towards the far right of the carriage, away from everyone else. The beautiful views of the meadows between Market Chipping and Porthaven we’re rushing by in a blur, however when Sophie could see a sheet of blue glistening in the distance, she knew her train journey was soon coming to an end.

Unclipping her satchel, she took out the small envelope containing the piece of parchment Lettie had analysed for her. _Right, let’s see just how extraordinary this Wizard Howl is._ She thought amusingly.

Opening the envelope, she pulled out another piece of folded parchment with Lettie’s handwriting written neatly on it.

_Sophie,_

_As I thought, the piece of parchment is far too small for me to perform magic on, so I kindly asked Ms Fairfax to look into it for me. I hope that was ok?_

_She was alarmed to see the spell involved the works of a fire demon, do you know what a fire demon is? They’re known to be very dangerous to witches and wizards. Ms Fairfax concluded that the parchment was transported by a fire demon itself, presumably from one fireplace to another._

_She also found a less noticeable spell, one making the parchment fireproof - I guess that goes to no surprise._

_But Sophie, who on earth sent you this letter? I know you said you do not want to talk about it, but I’m worried._

_Please stay safe._

_Lettie_

Sophie glared at the letter in her silk framed hands. _Fire demon?_ She hasn’t heard of such a thing. Well, she was already on her way to Porthaven, it was too late to turn back now. With a deep breath, she put away the parchment and envelope and watched as the sheet of glistening blue came closer.

It seemed Wizard Howl was more of a mystery than she thought.

* * *

Stepping off the train, the smells of saltwater and fish whiffed under Sophie’s nose. The sun was up high, and beating down on the little cobble roads of the seaside town. Sophie left the train station and began to walk towards to what seemed like the square (yet much smaller than Market Square, and full of sailors).

“Wow,” Sophie said under her breath as her eyes caught the direction of the ocean. It was crystal blue, and the sunlight sparkled upon it in the same calm and gentle motion as the waves. As Sophie stopped and stared out across the horizon, it was hard to distinguish between the salty sea and the bright blue sky. She wished she could prop herself on a bench and watch the view all day, but she, unfortunately, had business to get to.

As she walked through the square and in search of a wizards shop, she noticed how unalike Porthaven and Market Chipping were. The townspeople we’re dressed a lot different, in what looked like old rags and trousers with holes in them, and Sophie could see plenty of stalls along the shore selling all sorts of fish. The buildings we’re faded, with old paint peeling right of them.

After circling the square several times and feeling quite hot under the sun, Sophie slowly started to give up “Why didn’t this darn wizard tell me the name of this shop” Sophie grumbled.

She knew she wasn’t going to get anywhere if she didn’t ask someone. As she looked around to find someone who looked like they were alone, she advanced on a young woman shopping at the stalls.

“Hello, sorry to disturb you,” Sophie said as politely as she could with her tomato-red face.

The woman looked up at Sophie and smiled pleasantly back at her. “Oh not to worry, do you need help?”  
  
“Yes I do actually, I was hoping you could tell me where I can find a wizard’s shop? I heard there is one somewhere here, in Porthaven” Sophie asked. The woman nodded as if she knew exactly what Sophie was talking about.

“You mean Sorcerer Jenkin’s shop? He’s the only sorcerer around here ya know” The woman asked.

“Yes! That’s the one, do you know how I can get there?” _That must be him._ Sophie thought. _He must go by the name Jenkins here, how strange._

“It’s just past the square and down by the shore to the right, there's a big ol’ red parasol outside, you can’t miss it,” She said, pointing down towards the shore.

“Oh great, thank you!” Sophie said as she smiled at the stranger and dashed past her. And just as the young woman said, Sophie could see an old looking shop with stone yellow walls and a red parasol above the door. Sophie had to bend down to read the shop front, “The Great Wizard Jenkins” it read in faded black paint.

She was quite surprised that Howl, a man of splendour and finery resided in such a rundown building in one of the poorer towns in Ingary. He’s always full of surprises.

As she walked towards the chipped wooden door she grew anxious as to what she might find inside a wizard's home. After a deep breath, she knocked on the door. She waited. And waited. Until the door swung open and she was greeted by a young teenager, perhaps only a year or two older than Martha. Sophie looked him up and down, quite surprised. He certainly dressed different from Howl, in casual brown trousers and a ruffled shirt and waistcoat.

“Hi there, may I help you?” He asked politely.

“Yes, I am here to see wizard Ho-er-wizard Jenkins,” Sophie said.

“I'm afraid he’s not here at the moment,” the boy said bluntly. “Can I help you instead?”

Sophie looked back at him confused. Then she remembered, he must be the apprentice Michael! “Well, I don’t think you can. You see, Howl informed me to meet him here at his shop, to discuss the teaching of magic. If my guessing is right you must be his apprentice, Michael?” Sophie watched as Michael eyed her up and down suspiciously.

“Er- yes I am. But I’m afraid he hasn’t mentioned anything, I’ll make sure to pass on your message though. What’s your name?” Michael asked, still blocking Sophie from the shop.

Sophie was started to get frustrated now. _I did not travel all this way to be shooed away!_ “Sophie Hatter,” She said in a rush. “But I can assure you, he told me once I have made my decision for his offer on teaching lessons, I am to wait for him here. Now if you don’t mind, I shall wait inside until he returns” Sophie huffed and took a few steps forward.

“Well if want, but you’ll probably be waiting all day” Micheal sighed in defeat, standing to the side to let Sophie in. “But I am very busy working on a spell at the moment, so try and not touch anything”

Sophie walked through the door and eyed the room with an inquisitive mind. Of course, as she expected, the room was filled with wizardly things. Bookshelves full of leather bounded books, glass flasks filled with coloured liquids, hanging strings of onions, herbs and weird looking plants. On the far left of the room was a small fire burning in the grate, with a wooden stool in front of it. Being the only seat in the room apart from the one Michael had just vacated, Sophie walked over to it and sat down.

She could hear Michael rustling about at the bench he sat at behind her, and she thought not to disturb him just yet. So she sat twiddling her thumbs and further examining the shop. “What an absolute dump!” Sophie said under her breath, cringing at the vast amount of spiderwebs that clung to the walls and the mould and clutter that covered the floors.

Starting to feel a little tired from her journey, Sophie stared lazily at the fire. The flames we’re an extraordinary blue and green, Sophie suspected this had something to do with Magic. Of course, Howl wouldn’t want an ordinary red and orange fire. 

As Sophie looked closer, she could work out a little face within the fire. The wild green flames as the hair, the two small orange dots which floating around in the blue looked like eyes, the faint thin purple line at the bottom that curved like a mouth…perhaps she was tired. Only crazy people imagined faces in fires.

“Michael,” Sophie said. As she watched a very exasperated Michael whip his head in Sophie’s direction, she suddenly felt guilty. “Sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you… I was just wondering if you have any tea. I will happily assist myself”

“It’s ok, I give up anyway,” He said sighing to himself. “and well…we don’t have a kettle”

“You don’t have a kettle?” Sophie said shocked. _Every house has a kettle!_ Sophie thought.

“No, we don’t really drink tea. Besides Howl is the only one who cooks” said Michael as he started to clear the bench from the ingredients of his spell.

“That’s no worry I can cook, it’s only tea! We can just use the pan-“

“Err- I really don’t think that’s a good idea,” Michael said stopping Sophie in her path as she reached for the dusty pan hooked to the wall.

“This is certainly no way to treat a guest!” Sophie complained while reaching out her arm out for the pan. “What host does not offer their guest a beverage! I thought this was a shop, surely you have any manners?” Sophie was too tired from her journey to put up with this. She compared to how Micheal ran the wizard shop to how Sophie ran Hatter’s, perhaps she could teach him a thing or two on how to treat customers.

“Jheeze lady, you love to complain don’t you?” A crackling voice appeared out of nowhere from behind Sophie. Sophie whipped her head around from Micheal and the dangling pan to the direction of the voice. Her ears lead her to the hearth.

Sophie’s eyes widened as she could once again make out the small face peering over the logs, perhaps she had gone mad?

“What is- who was that?” Sophie asked astonished, still with her blue-green eyes fixed on the burning logs. The strange thin purple flame stretched even wider than before, as if the fire was smirking back at her.

“That my dear Sophie is a fire demon named Calcifer” Another voice called.

Sophie did not have to look at the slender figure now standing at the door to know who it was, for this voice Sophie’s mind knew certainly well.


	7. In Which Sophie Becomes a Wizard’s Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a new update (yes I know, finally). Work is currently taking over my life, hence the slow updates. However, that is not going to stop me from completing this fanfic!!
> 
> This chapter sees Sophie finally starting her magic lessons with Howl, let's see how these two will get along, shall we?

“So that’s a fire demon” Sophie whispered to herself. Her eyes glowing with curiosity as she stared in astonishment at the blue flames, flickering madly beneath the hearth. Sophie had been warned by Lettie about fire demons, but this was certainly not what she expected! If anything, he sounded like a normal human, but just a little on the abrupt side.

“Yes I am, who’s asking?” The purple line moved again.

“That Calcifer, would be Sophie Hatter, I am taking her on as my new apprentice,” said Howl nonchalantly as he waltzed towards the stool where Sophie sat.

“A new apprentice!?” Michael and Calcifer said in unison, both now studying the quiet, frail, ginger girl sitting awkwardly at the fireplace. As if by habit, Sophie started to tug at her silk gloves nervously.

Howl ignored them and bent down to Sophie's eye level. She hadn’t realised it, but her breathing seemed to stop. “Now Sophie, I assume you are here to agree to the contract I proposed to you?” He asked. Sophie had nowhere else to look but into his eyes. Just why did they look so emotionless, almost glass-like? She wondered.  


Sophie then heard Calcifer’s crackling voice pipe up again from beneath the logs, her attention moving from Howl’s eyes towards the fire “Howl Jenkins committing to something? Never thought I’d see the day” He chimed.  


“Hey, he committed to me!” Michael said, sounding upset.  


“Oh really? You had to sleep on his doorstep for a whole week to get him to notice you!” Calcifer’s crackling voice laughed.  


Once Sophie turned back to Howl with surprised eyes, (I mean, who would have thought a fire demon bickering with an apprentice could be so interesting to watch?), she hadn’t realised Howl had not withered his attention from her once. “Are you here to say yes?” He asked again, waiting patiently.  


Sophie realising she had been silent a little too long, almost snapped back. “Well of course I am, why else would I be here?”  


Howl, feeling quite amused at the young woman trying ever so hard not to show her discomfort, smiled brightly “Perfect” He said, the smile made the familiar butterflies in Sophie’s stomach start fluttering again. “Now I’m just going upstairs for a moment and we shall start. Michael, if you could please prepare some cold water in a pot for tea”  


“Well don’t be too long, I did travel a great deal here you know”  


Sophie heard Howl chuckle as he went to descend the stairs, but was suddenly stopped by a very determined Michael.  


“Did everything go well with the king?” He said, scurrying after Howl.

“Yes it did, thank you for asking Michael. It is a rather shame that Suliman is away in High Norland this week, leaving all the royal wizard duties to me” Howl sighed dramatically and made an exit upstairs. Sophie couldn’t understand Howl’s reaction of dismay when it came to working with the King. Surely that was every sorcerer's dream? But then again, Howl is full of endless surprises.

“So Sophie” Calcifer began. ”What did Howl have to do to convince you to become his apprentice?”

_Talking to a fire? This could take a bit of getting used to._ Sophie thought. “Convince? He did nothing of the sort. I needed help with my magic and he offered” Sophie felt it was best for both her and Howl to lie about how they met. Besides, she thought off the bat that Howl would consume her heart.

Calcifer from his pile of logs seemed to be eyeing her up and down with the two orange dots Sophie assumed were his eyes. “Hm,” he hummed.

“What?” Asked Sophie, irritated. She watched as the purple line curved into another (if that is what you can call it) smile.  


“You don’t seem the slightest bit bothered by me, do you?” Calcifer questioned.  


“Why would I?” Sophie wasn’t quite sure where Calcifer was going with this, and she wasn’t exactly an expert on reading a fire demon’s mind, if they even had one.  


“Most people-“

“Women” corrected Michael with a sigh.

“Yes, women, that Howl brings around here usually scream and run away when they see me, but you’re different. You must be very desperate to need Howl’s help” He commented. _Such an observant fire!_ Sophie thought, completely perplexed.  


“It’s true” Michael spoke again from behind her. Sophie watched as he reached for a small pot and poured cold water in from the rusty tap. It made Sophie shudder at how dirty the place was.  


“I am not desperate” Sophie retorted, highly offended of the fire demon’s opinion. “I am just having a little trouble in controlling my magic” There was nothing more in this world that Sophie condemned more than being interrogated. She had enough of that from her two sisters and Fanny, she didn’t need it from a so-called dangerous fire demon and an ill-mannered apprentice.

“I can see it is powerful magic you have there. Just try not to ruin our home lady, it is a masterpiece” Calcifer said as a warning.

_“_ Masterpiece!” Sophie snorted. “The place is a pig-stye. Does anyone do the cleaning around here? I have seen stables with better upkeep” Sophie wrinkled her nose as she watched Michael pull open a cluttered drawer to retrieve the tea leaves. To Sophie’s relief they, we’re all packaged up.

“Howl’s too wrapped up in his own world to notice this place,” Calcifer said and Michael hummed in agreement.

And as if on cue, Sophie heard footsteps emerging from the stairs. “My dear Sophie, shall we start?” Spoke Howl, a beaming smile on his face.  


“Yes” Sophie almost squeaked, she had suddenly come over all nervous. The eldest of three, a wizard’s apprentice? She hoped to the heavens she didn’t mess this up.

“Here, Michael” Howl said, taking the pot of cold water from Michael's hands. “Calcifer” Howl commanded, Sophie watched in awe as Calcifer bent down to Howl obediently, just like a well-trained dog. As she watched Howl silently prepare the tea, she began racking her brains about fire demons again. _Where did they come from? And how on earth did Howl retrieve one?_ Sophie thought, thinking over the letter that her sister wrote her. _And why are they so dangerous?_ From experience, Calcifer didn’t seem scary at all, or even reckless for that matter. He looked very compliant and cared a great deal about Howl’s shop. Coming to no sudden conclusions, Sophie made a mental note to ask Lettie more about fire demons when she next had the chance. Besides, if she was to be in the company of one on many occasions from now on, she will need to do her research.  


“Sophie, do you take sugar?” Howl asked from behind his shoulder, interrupting her thoughts.  


“Oh er… no, thank you,” She said, fidgeting slightly in her chair.  


Once Howl set a chipped mug filled with hot tea in front of Sophie, he vacated the seat across from her, ready to talk business.  


“Now,” Howl began. “I think the most important thing here is to discuss a schedule that suits you. I would like to fit in as much time with you where possible, however, until Monday I am quite busy stepping in as the king’s royal wizard” Howl frowned at this. “So I’m afraid our lessons will be cut short until then. I am aware however that you work at the hat shop”  


Sophie took a long sip of her tea. To her surprise, it tasted spot on. But then again this was a wizard making her tea, for all she knew he slipped in a spell to make it taste better. “I usually work every day, with Sunday’s off. And our closing time is at 6 pm, but I am sure I can arrange something with Fanny, I mean my mother, about finishing early. And I am also away from work until next Monday, so from now until Sunday I am free most of the time”

Howl thought about this, tapping his finger on his chin. “From today until Sunday, we could work in the morning. And starting from Monday, we can focus our time in the evenings. How does that sound?” Howl asked. Sophie was a little taken aback at how much Howl was determined to spend a lot of his precious time with her. But if it meant she could learn a great deal from him, then she would take it.

“That sounds perfectly fine to me” smiled Sophie, a sudden wave of excitement rushing through her. She wished she could gush to Lettie about how she was being taught magic, but she knew that would have to wait if she wanted to keep the secret from Fanny.

“Wouldn’t it be easier if the lady just lived here?” Calcifer spoke from the hearth. Sophie’s cheeks burned hot then. Living in the home of a wizard? And that wizard being such a man like Howl? Fanny would certainly have a fit if she found out!  


Howl noticed the look of embarrassment on Sophie’s features and darted his cool eyes towards the fire “Her name is Sophie. And no, if you were so intent on eavesdropping, then you would have heard she works full time”

“I’m stuck in this hearth, eavesdropping is what I do to pass the time. Sounds like a stupid idea though, you will both get tired, and haven’t you forgot you have another apprentice living in this castle?” Michael’s head popped up from the bench at this, looking quite awkward.  


“Yes Calcifer, I am aware. Haven’t you heard of the expression killing two birds with one stone?” Howl uttered caustically. It seemed that it wasn’t just Calcifer and Michael who enjoyed to bicker.  


“Hm,” Calcifer grumbled.

Howl excused himself and disappeared upstairs then to fetch some books for Sophie, once he returned, he plonked them on the table, creating a dust cloud in the air.

“Here are a couple of beginner books that I used back when I was an apprentice myself. Start by reading this one first” Howl placed a leather bounded book in front of Sophie, titled _‘Mastering the arts of spellworking’_ “This will help you learn how to control your magic. Now this one here” Howl then placed another large book in front of Sophie, this one was a faded deep red colour with the words _‘The teachings of Phenomenology Sorcery’_ , written across it “Is for your practical magic. I want you to read carefully through the spells and make sense of them, write notes if you will. But do not act out any of them just yet” He warned.  


Sophie gawked at both of the sizeable books and felt highly imitated. It was true that Sophie loved to read, and it is all she did in her spare time. But now, reading became homework. _Phenomenology? I haven’t the faintest idea of what that even means!_ She thought.

Howl observed Sophie looking warily at both of the dusty books in front of her. “I know it can be quite daunting, but I’m confident you’ll get the hang of it in no time” Howl smiled sunnily at Sophie. She didn’t want to admit it to herself, but his smile seemed to calm her nerves.

“I should be fine, I do a lot of reading in my spare time so these two books should be a piece of cake” She tried to say confidently while taking a large gulp of the warm tea.

“Sounds great” Howl got up from his stool and walked towards the hearth “Calcifer, take us 180 degrees south towards Market Chipping” He commanded. At the sound of her hometown’s name, Sophie looked towards Howl in confusion.  


“We have travelled from Porthaven to Market Chipping!?” She said a little alarmed, tightening her grip on the chipped mug within her hands. If this was Howl’s idea of taking her home, she would have much preferred transporting if it meant avoiding the chance of being seen with horrible Howl. She then thought of the townspeople, glaring wide-eyed at the scene before them, the heart-consuming wizard escorting the daughter of Fanny Bradford home. And even worse, what if Isabella or Candace saw them? Or her dear younger sister?

To her surprise Howl, Michael and Calcifer all roared with laughter then. She didn’t understand what was so funny. If anything, she found it entirely rude. Surely they could see the rising panic vacant in her eyes?

“No Howl just switched portals. There are four you see, all take us to different places around Ingary” Michael explained after the three of them calmed themselves down.

Relief flooded through Sophie “You mean to tell me that turning that knob takes me to different places in Ingary?” She asked completely amazed. She knew Howl was an exceptional Wizard, but it was starting to irritate her just how exceptional he was.

“Yep. Howl is about to turn the knob green down which means we will be in the moving castle along the wastes”

“Ah-ha! So this is the moving castle!” Sophie said, shooting her eyes accusingly at Howl. She couldn’t understand why he continued to avoid her questions about the moving castle, but she knew she was right.  


“Congratulations, you know about my moving castle. Don’t you think we should get started with the teachings of magic? That’s why you’re here, no?” said Howl, leaning elegantly beside the hearth.  


Sophie completely dismissed his sarcastic remarked and only focused on one thing “We’re having my first lesson now!?” She certainly didn’t expect to have her first lesson right away. Besides, she hadn’t even had the chance to read the spells books Howl gave her!

“Don’t look too alarmed, I am not letting you perform any magic, I don’t trust you not to create an explosion just yet. I would like to go through some beginner techniques”

“Oh, I see” Said Sophie, almost seeming stupid. Just then Howl walked towards the door and just like Michael said, turned the wooden knob set into the lintel, green side down.

As Sophie followed Howl outside, she was filled with wonder to see that they were indeed among the rolling hills and endless grass of the waste. Howl held his hand out for Sophie to take as he guided them both down a path of steps. Sophie blushed slightly at the soft feel of Howl’s hands, the memories of the royal ball flooding back through her. Mentally scolding herself, she pulled her hand away from Howls as soon as her feet touched the waste.

Just beyond the clumps of grass, trees and hills, Sophie noticed the familiar cobbled roads and the coloured bricked roofs of Market Chipping just below them.

“It’s so strange to see Market Chipping from up here” Sophie commented. She then thought of how petrified the poor townspeople must be to see horrible Howl’s castle so close to the town. “Why did you blacken your name Howl?” She then asked, catching Howl by surprise. Sophie noticed how terrible Howl was at answering personal questions, but she thought she ought to try.  


“I like to be left alone. A wizard that is feared is not one people which to acquaint with” Said Howl in an airy tone. She found it quite unbelievable how such a peacock of a man didn’t want any attention. However, this was a rare opportunity to dig some information out of Howl, so she tried her hardest not to scoff out loud.

“Is that why you don’t want to work for the King?” She asked again, remembering the way Howl acted earlier about a visit with the King.

“You do seem to let your curiosity get the better of you sometimes. I’ll have to start calling you Mrs Nose” Howl pointed out amusingly, and once again, avoiding Sophie’s question.

_So close._

“And you do seem to slither your way out of every question I ask you! It is so wrong to learn more out the wizard who will be tutoring me magic?” Asked Sophie. She turned her gaze towards Howl then, she saw he was now bent down beneath the grass with a folded piece of parchment in his hands.

“No, of course not. But I am quite certain you didn’t spend a great deal travelling here for a good old heart to heart?” Said Howl, waiting for Sophie to join him.

Sophie knew this was as far as she was going to get. And Howl was indeed right, a magic lesson is what she wanted. “Fine, let’s start this” She huffed as she too, bent down next to Howl.

“If at any time there is something that you do not understand, or need help with, just ask,” Howl said reassuringly, before beginning his lesson with Sophie.

“Now, this is a trick an old teacher of mine taught me when learning to control magic. The idea is to not only help you understand the true interpretation of a spell but to most importantly detect the inner profundity that overall bounds the whole thing altogether” Howl opened the piece of parchment in his hand to look at the words scrawled across it. “When studying a spell, make sure to always read it carefully first. And in your case, be very careful with your choice of words. Take the grass for example”  


Howl muttered a strange word under his breath, and as he did, a singular blade of grass in front of Sophie suddenly appeared a vibrant blue under the sunlight. “There are many interpretations of one spell, just like there are many blades of grass in one waste. You need to be precise and clear in what you want out of it, otherwise, the whole of the waste would be a sea of blue”

Sophie had to give it to Howl, he did a great job of explaining and helping her understand the best she could. “I didn’t think you would compare the grass in the waste to a spell, but it works” Sophie reached out to play with the blade of blue grass in her fingers.  


“I’m sure there are better comparisons inside the books I gave you, but this is one I found particularly helpful when I started out. But as your spells seem to be more vocal, learning how to interpret a spell is very important. Like I said, we don’t want you causing utter havoc in Ingary do we” Howl winked at Sophie playfully then, which just made her cheeks tint a horrid pink again. She wished he would stop doing that.

Looking away in a hesitant mess, Sophie spoke in a bit of a rush “H-how do you know my spells are more vocal?”

Howl didn’t seem to notice the effect he had on Sophie (to her relief), and answered her in the same casual tone he often spoke with “Why when I met you on Mayday of course. You made quite the impression on me when you spoke to that shawl of yours” Sophie cringed inside as she was reminded of that day.

“Quite the impression? You were just spying on me you creep!” Sophie folded her arms across her chest, fighting against the embarrassment she felt. Her cheeks couldn’t go any redder!

“Spying! Miss Hatter, I can assure you I was doing nothing of the sort. Perhaps next time, you should consider keeping an eye out before performing such magic in the public eye” said Howl amusingly. She knew he was being just one big wind-up merchant.  


“Oh shut up” snapped Sophie, having enough of being humiliated. She stood up and started to stalk back towards the castle. There was only so much of Howl she could take in a day, and it seemed she had exceeded her limit.

“Sophie!” Howl called out in a laughing, yet pleading way. “That is why you’re here is it not? To learn how to control your magic?”

Sophie stopped just before she was to climb the steps to the castle door. She wished Michael was experienced enough to her tutor instead, but heaven knows why the gods sent an infuriating man like Howl instead. But as reality set in around Sophie, she knew if she wanted to learn magic, she would just have to swallow her pride and deal with it “Fine” She grumbled. “But if you wind me up one more time, I’ll consider turning your head a shade of blue”

* * *

Sophie ended up staying until the early hours of the evening, going through an endless amount of beginner spells with Howl from _Mastering the arts of spellworking._ To Sophie’s relief, after their little squabble, Howl had the courtesy to take on the proper form of a tutor and maintain a solemn guise. He went onto teaching Sophie the many voices a spell can have, it’s interpretation in shape and size, he even went to such lengths to demonstrate a spell that went horribly wrong (This, however, sent a poor Michael running outside with quill still in hand, in a fit of worry).  


It wasn’t until Howl began listing the many properties of an incantation meant for self-fulfilment that he noticed the white silk gloves intact on Sophie’s hands. Once he stopped speaking abruptly, Sophie lifted her head up from her written notes to eye him suspiciously.

“What?” She asked.

“Sophie, by any chance, do you wear those gloves as a form of protection from your magic?” It took a lot of control to hide back his laughter, knowing how embarrassed Sophie would be. But she could still hear the hint of amusement in his words.  


“No” She snapped, turning back to her notes. 

“Well, my eyes must deceive me then,” Howl said in such a cool manner, it only made Sophie snap her head up to glare at Howl with narrowed eyes.

“And so what if I did?”

“Did you not notice that your magic is strictly vocal?” Howl had to bite his lip now to stop himself from laughing.  


Sophie was starting to get cross. If there was anything else Sophie despised, it was being humiliated. She already had it twice today from the man, she really did not need it again “I was just taking precautions” she grumbled.  


Howl couldn’t contain himself any longer, and let out a roar of laughter. “Sophie,” He said between chuckles. “You can’t honestly believe such a thin piece of fabric would protect your hands from such magic? Even a simple incantation could get through those!”

Sophie was stirred up then. She slammed Howl’s quill down on the table, ripped off a single glove from her hand, and flung it towards Howl’s head. Howl was both surprised and completely entertained by Sophie’s sudden outburst. She heard Calcifer cackle uncontrollably with laughter.  


“You don’t think I know that now!” Sophie retorted. But the look on Howl’s face was so amusing, that it was her turn to force back a smile.  


“Are you trying to take my eyes out! It would be very difficult to teach magic If I can’t see what I am doing you know”

“Oh really!” Said Sophie, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. “As you said, it’s such a thin piece of fabric. It would hardly take your eyes out!” Sophie’s witty comment earned raised eyebrows from Howl.

“I like her” Spoke Calcifer from the logs. Sophie turned around to the fire demon, who was watching the two of them with pleasure.

“Of course you would, you enjoy watching me get bullied” sighed Howl tragically.

Once Howl and Calcifer went back to bickering like two children, Sophie gathered her notes and began to stand. All the hard work she had done that day, (as well as dealing with Howl), she hadn't realised just how hungry she was.  


“I’ll be off now” announced Sophie, picking up the books and parchment paper from the table.

Howl turned back towards Sophie then, happier than he should be after he got the last word in with Calcifer “Here, let me take the books” Howl took the heavy books from Sophie’s hands, and slung them both under his arm. After Sophie thanked him and said goodbye to the fire demon and called up to Michael at the top of the stairs, Howl put his free hand on Sophie's shoulder “Are you ready?”  


Sophie swallowed hard. She knew this was coming, she just hadn’t prepared herself in time “I think so”

“You willingly obliged to becoming my apprentice after hearing those absurd rumours about me, yet transporting terries the life of you? You really do amuse me Sophie” Howl chuckled to himself then.

“I must be a crazy lady” Sophie smiled too, for he was right. She, the eldest of three, becoming Horrible Howl’s apprentice? If one heard of such news, they would certainly think that it was another silly rumour.  


But as Sophie laid down in her bed that night and reflected on her first day as a wizard’s apprentice, she started to think about her future. For was she edging closer to her nineteenth birthday after all. What did her future have in store for her? Was she going to inherit the hat shop and work every waking hour for the rest of her life? Marry a fine young man chosen specially by her mother? And if that was her life, would she be _happy_? However the next thought, for some reason Sophie couldn’t quite understand, made her heart dither just the slightest.

What would happen once her apprenticeship with Howl finished?  


Sophie did not want to think about that, she didn’t know the answer. But there was one thing she knew for certain. That her time as Wizard Howl’s apprentice would be an exciting, yet hair-raising, experience.


	8. In Which There is a Great Deal of Tea and Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone for the kudos and comments! In this chapter, we go more into depth with the magic aspect. In the book, Diana Wynne Jones didn't as so much go into detail about spells and the magic law in Ingary. So I had to work with what I had and put my own interpretation on it. I hope I did a good job! Enjoy, and Feedback is greatly appreciated as always.

As soon as Sophie had finished her bread and apricot jam breakfast, she cleared the dishes off of her coffee table and made room for the two vast spellbooks that Howl had lent her. With a steaming mug of tea, she immediately stuck her nose in _Mastering the arts of spellworking._ The book did a great deal of distracting her for the upcoming day, that day consisting of Sophie's first-ever date. 

Yes, Sophie Hatter, the eldest of three was courting a man that dripped wealth and prosperity. Even the thought of the planned date just mere hours away made the depths of her stomach churn uncomfortably. So what better way to distract oneself than to read two tremendous spellbooks that were assigned as homework.

Sophie was already halfway through _Mastering the arts of spellworking_ where strange words such as thaumaturgy (one who possess magical ability), catoptromancy (a self-fulfilment spell for fortune-telling) and amphisbaena (a type of deadly mythical creature resonating in the Sultanates of Rashpuht, that Sophie certainly did not want to come in contact with) all became apart of her knowledge. 

After all the books Sophie had the pleasure in reading over the years, along with a fair share of teasing from her two younger sisters, she was amazed at how there was still so many words she had yet to learn. Yet what most excited Sophie was a particular incantation _Detergendo_. A simple, yet effective spell used for thoroughly cleansing an object or surface. Sophie then sat idly daydreaming out the window at how wonderful it would be to use such a spell when closing the hat shop. It would save an awful lot of time. So in the hopes that she would not forget, Sophie made a little mark on the page to remind her to ask Howl about the spell in their lesson later that day.

Sophie just moved onto studying how to use sensory faculty to detect magical presence, when she heard light knocks at her door. Wondering who it could be, for it wasn’t often Sophie received visitors, she quickly packed away both books in a nearby cabinet before answering.

Of course, the world chose not to be so kind to the eldest of three today. It seemed a date with a fine and wealthy man came with a price. That price was an overexcitable Stepmother turning up out the blue with two large suitcases.

“Oh, Sophie dear!” Fanny exclaimed as she rushed past a very bewildered Sophie and dropped the two worryingly sized suitcases in her sitting room.

“M-mother?” And just like that, the horridly uncomfortable pits in the depth of her stomach began bubbling up again. Sophie glared at the two suitcases with raised eyebrows, waiting for an explanation.

“I cannot believe you did not tell me Sophie about the fine man you will be courting today! I am your mother, did you not want me to know?” Fanny scolded Sophie, wiggling her slender finger in her direction. Sophie felt she could melt into the floor just then. It was just like Martha to get overexcited like her mother and babble the secret out. 

So taking a deep breath to calm the sea of nerves, Sophie did her best to snap on a look of nonchalant “I just did not want to make a fuss Mother, it is only lunch” Sophie shrugged and tried her best to be unfazed by the upcoming encounter with Eric.

Even so, Fanny wasn’t having any of it. “A fuss! Sophie my love, you are courting a highly eligible bachelor from a well substantial district in Kingsbury. Such affairs do need a lot of fuss” Sophie was about to ask Fanny just how she knew so much about Eric, but she got beaten to the punch.

“Before you ask, William is acquainted with the man. Did you know Eric is one of the King’s attendants too? I haven’t had the chance to meet him for myself. But from what William has said, he will do ever so nicely for you Sophie. I am so proud of you"

 _Proud._ Sophie couldn’t help the slight frown form as she repeated the word in her head. Her Stepmother was proud she had found a man most fitting for her. Fanny had not mentioned her pride when it came to Sophie working tremendously hard in the hat shop, nor when Sophie was living substantially by herself at only the age of eighteen. Nonetheless, before Sophie's negative thoughts could continue, she stopped herself immediately. Pitying oneself will not get you anywhere.

“I did not know he worked with William," Said Sophie with a small smile "But I am relieved he is buoyant in his trade and favoured by others” 

“And so he is! Now dear, let’s get you all primed up, shall we? I have two suitcases full of such lovely dresses I picked up from Kingsbury. I cannot wait to show you”

After thirty minutes of fiddling with her daughter’s complexion, Sophie observed herself in the rounded polished mirror upon her dressing table. Fanny made her blue-green eyes brighter than usual, and she wore a cream and blue floral summer dress, edged with white frills. Her hair was tossed back into a bun, and pearl earrings were clipped to her ears with a pearl necklace completing her beauty preparation.

“Are you sure this is not over the top mother?” Sophie pulled the neckline of her dress higher, feeling terribly uneasy about the unfamiliar low cut.

“Certainly not Sophie! you are just not used to it. You look beautiful though dear, you should wear such dresses more often” Fanny was filled with joy at the sight of her eldest daughter all primed and ready for her first date “Would you like me to come with you to Cesari’s?” 

As much as Sophie would have preferred the date to be kept from Fanny, she couldn’t deny how appreciative she felt that Fanny made the journey from Kingsbury to Market Chipping to help her with the preparations. So pushing down that small bit of pride, she turned to Fanny and thanked her gratefully.

Her Stepmother beamed and held her arms out to hug Sophie, kissing her gently on the forehead. “I know the date will go just fine. You can come back home after and tell me all about it before I take my leave. I will be here waiting”

Sophie picked up the cream hat with blue silk ribbons from the vanity and adjusted it on her head. “I hope it does… I will see you soon” After waving Fanny goodbye, Sophie began walking up the cobbled road that leads to Market Square.

The town centre was thankfully not too busy that day as Sophie walked under the golden morning sun that warmed her exposed skin. With the pleasant weather, Sophie’s mood seemed to lift as she began thinking over the tips and tricks that Fanny kindly gave her about courting. 

Firstly, men loved it when women would laugh at their jokes and find them amusing. Sophie found it fitting as she knew just how big some men’s egos really were. Of course, a particular man she knew popped into her mind at this.

Secondly, that Sophie was to talk highly of the Hat Shop and the considerable amount of work she did there. Fanny had told her this would impress Eric, especially as he himself (as told by William) had worked remarkably hard to become one of the King’s Attendants.

Thirdly, to remain eye contact at all times. Facing away from one when talking is deemed rude (Sophie had a terrible habit of this, and Fanny could not stop nagging her). Sophie tried her hardest to remember this one.

Just as Sophie began thinking about tip number four, the vibrant colours of silver and blue caught her eye. Without even a second thought, Sophie scurried to the nearest shop and tucked herself behind a wooden pillar. There, elegantly weaving in and out the crowds just short away was none other than Howl. 

_Oh, what on earth is he doing here!_ She thought frustratingly. The day really was turning into a series of unfortunate events for Sophie. To her relief, Howl seemed to be in such deep concentration that he hadn't noticed a very cowardly Sophie hiding behind a pillar. As he proceeded to walk ever so gracefully, Sophie let out a small gasp at the sight of his left index finger making very small, circular movements. 

_He is performing magic in the middle of Market Square!_ Sophie thought.

Unfortunately for Sophie, she did not recognise the movement. Nor could she sense what spell he was performing. It only made the curiosity itch inside her. However, his attentiveness did not seem to last long when a young raven-haired woman in deep purple ‘accidentally’ bumped her hip into Howl, a coy smile was spread across her delicate features. Sophie watched as Howl snapped out of his reverie and smiled handsomely down at the young woman. The nerves in Sophie’s stomach seemed to worsen then, making her feel a little queer. This was her time to leave.

Sophie stormed off from the scene with a sour look on her face. She tried her hardest to push her curiosity down and not give a care in the world as to why Howl was visiting Market Chipping, but her inquisitive mind won over. _Perhaps he was performing a spell to attract beautiful women?_ Sophie instantly made a mental note to research the spell Howl was performing as soon as she got home. Luckily, two hefty spellbooks were waiting for her.

When Cesari's red flags came into view, Sophie stopped outside and gave herself three deep breaths before proceeding. With Sophie's current state of mind, she would end up scaring the poor fellow away. But something terribly unnerving just would not disappear from the depths of her stomach.

_Are my first date nerves really getting the best of me?_

Sophie didn’t even give herself time to reply before she walked forward and through the glass doors of the bakery. The aroma of Cersari’s was mouthwateringly pleasant as usual; The different flavoured teas, the various cakes, the sweet pastries, all in which were fresh for the day. It was fairly busy, and Sophie could just about spot an occupied Martha packing away sweet treats to the far side of the shop. She hoped to the heavens that her sister was busy enough to not intervene on her date. 

Walking further in, Sophie began looking around the elegantly designed bakery once again in search of her date. Once she found a familiar head of chestnut hair with a golden cane resting against his lap, her heart jolted.

“Miss Hatter! you came” Eric smiled brightly as Sophie appeared before him. There was no denying how handsome he was. He chestnut hair was swept neatly to one side, and his suit was pressed neatly with embroidery glistening gold. Sophie began to wonder how much this man loved gold.

“Hello” Greeted Sophie as she popped her hat and satchel behind the chair.

“How are you? Did you travel just fine?” Asked Eric as he slipped out from his seat to pull out Sophies. It was very gentlemanly of him, but Sophie expected nothing less from a man that worked within the palace.

“Thank you. I walked from my home at the Hat Shop. It isn’t far at all really” Sophie waved her hand towards the door.

Eric nodded knowingly “The Hat Shop is to the south of Market Square, correct? I still haven’t had the chance to explore that side of the town just yet. Perhaps it is something you could show me?” Eric sent another glistening smile Sophie’s way, making her dip her head down towards her lap as Sophie felt the blush slowly rise in her cheeks. It seemed tip number three was going to be harder than she anticipated.

“That side of the town is mostly filled with accessory shops. If that is the type of thing you wish to purchase…” Sophie began taking off her new silk blue gloves from her hands. It was a great distraction.

Eric laughed a little then. “Well, I wouldn’t mind a new top hat myself, if that is something you can assist me with. But tell me, Sophie, what made you become an apprentice at the Hat Shop? I believe it belonged to your late father?” Eric propped his head on top of hands waiting eagerly for Sophie to begin her story.

The conversation seemed a far lot easier after that. Needless to say, Sophie knew a great deal about the Hat Shop and its trade, including its history. So it seemed like a perfect conversational starter to ease the anxious ache in the pit of Sophie’s stomach.

Eric was a very good listener. He spoke and asked questions where suitable, and nodded in the right moments. Sophie didn’t think it was possible for a man to be so interested in Sophie’s life. She spoke highly of her family and Mr Bradford, to which Eric then spoke in return about his work with William and their duties to the King.

William was right at how Eric had worked exceptionally hard to become a trusted attendant to the King. He started as just a mere servant boy working with his parents in the royal kitchen. That was before his parents had passed and he was taken under the kind wing of William. Once William reached a more mature age, he bade farewell to living within the palace walls and passed his more senior position over to his successor, Eric. Sophie was fascinated to hear all about Eric’s grand life within the palace walls. He stayed by the Kings side five days a week with only the weekend off to live a relatively ordinary life back at his quarters, Friars Gardens.

It was three slices of lemon cake and four cups of tea later, that Sophie found herself laughing ever so hard at a story Eric was telling about how Prince Justin came to be allergic to the citrus blossom that was planted in the royal gardens two Summer's ago.

“His face wasn’t much different from a ripe blueberry! He locked himself away in his chambers for heavens know how long! I just feel sorry for the poor gardener who planted them” Eric was laughing too at the memory.

“How funny, so much must happen inside the palace that we never do find out!” Sophie wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye. She had to admit she hadn’t had a giggle like this in while.

“Indeed it does. I trust you are not an undercover reporter for The Chipping Post?” Eric raised an eyebrow playfully and poured him and Sophie the rest of the warm tea from the teapot.

“Oh yes, everything up until now was a string of lies to indeed find out what the Prince is allergic to” smirked Sophie, twisting the stray strand of red-gold hair in her finger.

Eric seemed distracted then. “Your hair really is a beautiful shade of red. I haven’t seen anything quite like it”

Sophie, who was enjoying the attention being on Eric rather than herself, completely forgot she was on a date and courting a man. Dropping her finger instantly from her hair, she began stuttering “Oh, er- thank you. I think it’s more of a red-gold colour” She quickly resumed drinking her tea to make her hands busy.

“You’re quite right” Eric chuckled. “I can certainly see the golden tints in the light. But when I met you the night of the ball, your hair was a radiant shade of red”

Sophie almost gulped far too loudly. She didn’t do particularly well with compliments. “Er-thank you,” she said, once again blushing red. As if by instinct, Sophie checked the time on the grandfather clock in the corner of the bakery. Her next lesson with Howl was fast approaching, marking an end to her date with Eric. Eric seemed to notice.

“I’m sorry is there somewhere you’re ought to be?” He asked, smiling.

Sophie began fiddling her fingers within her cotton skirt. “Yes there is actually, I hope you don’t mind? I made these plans during my time off work. So I cannot abandon them now” Sophie put her empty mug down on the saucer. She noticed the sudden change in Eric’s expression. “But thank you for such wonderful company, I truly had a lovely time with you”

Sophie could not believe it herself, but she truly did have a lovely time. She had learned a great deal about Eric and his life, and the more she found out, the more captivated in Eric she became. She was so happy that she could honestly shout to the heavens.

“No thank you, Sophie. I had a splendid time. I really hope to see you soon? Perhaps tomorrow? I know it is prompt, but it would make me ever so happy if you could join me for a picnic in my local park in Kingsbury” Eric started to play absentmindedly with the golden flower planted on top of his cane, waiting patiently for Sophie to answer.

Sophie was quite sure Howl would be fine if they moved their lesson slightly later tomorrow and besides, being with Eric today was surprisingly a lot of fun to her. “That sounds great. What park is it? I assume it is in your quarters in Friars Gardens?” Sophie asked. She knew of the eight residential quarters of Kingsbury, but she had only heard of Friars Gardens as from today, and Meadow Way.

“Yes. It is the quarters next to Meadow Way and the closet one to the palace, I am sure you know how to get there?”

Sophie felt a little guilty then for she didn’t know. She had only been to visit Fanny at the residential side of Kingsbury twice. Formerly for the wedding, and a second time for the royal ball. “Sorry I am quite new to this all, I have only visited Kingsbury twice” the colour in Sophie’s cheeks once again failed her.

“It’s perfectly fine. How about I meet you at your mother’s quarters in Meadow Way tomorrow at the same time? I know where William lives, so that won’t be hardly any trouble” Eric smiled.

“Ok that’s good then,” Sophie said a little relived “I will see you tomorrow” As Sophie began to rise, Eric beat her to it and pulled out her chair for her.

“Would you like walking home?” Eric asked as Sophie now stood facing him, the smallest hint of cedarwood and sage touching her nose.

As much as Sophie would enjoy the walk back with Eric, she suddenly thought of her Stepmother waiting anxiously for her arrival, and politely declined.

“No worries then. I will see you tomorrow!” Once Eric gave a soft kiss to her hand and waved her goodbye, Sophie began walking back home in a bit of a daze.

Her heart was still beating very fast, and she couldn’t stop her lips from spreading wide across her face. For once the eldest Hatter daughter maundered in and out of the Market Square crowds with ease and grace, with the newly made memories of her and Eric’s meeting now flicking through in her head.

Once she arrived home, her Stepmother almost knocked Sophie over with an incredibly tight hug. Sophie could not remember the last time she spoke to Fanny for such a long period of time before. After her father died, Sophie became a lot quieter, and completely shunned social interactions with anyone if there wasn't a need. But now, speaking with Stepmother in her sitting room gushing over the man she now courting, seemed almost too good to be true.

After Fanny wished Sophie farewell, leaving her with the two ridiculously large suitcases full of dresses and makeup, Sophie looked at the time on the clock. _1:56 pm._ Howl was to arrive in four minutes. And she hadn’t even got changed! The thought of unwanted attention from Howl seeing her all dressed up compared to their previous encounters, made the dreamy mood Sophie was in switch in the complete opposite direction.

And as if on cue, there was a light tap on the door.

“Oh darn it!” Sophie grumbled to herself as she patted her skirts down aggressively and made her way to open the door. “You’re early” she huffed and stood aside for the flamboyant wizard to waltz in. Howl looked at Sophie with eyebrows raised.

“Is that really you Sophie, or someone who looks an awful lot like you?” He questioned with amusement in his eyes as he looked her up and down.

“I did not have time to change, so save the teasing” snorted Sophie as she began busing herself, clearing the empty teapot and mugs from her sitting room table.

“You wrong me, Sophie,” Said Howl, pretending to sound injured “I was going to do nothing of the sort. Where was it you went today? If anything, I think you look rather lovely”

Sophie dropped the mug she was holding back on the table with a horrid clank. The scowl that was evident on Sophie’s face disappeared for just a second as Howl sent a dazzling smile in her direction, completely mollifying her. But as Sophie did best, she quickly regained herself and put back on the scowl like it never left, along with swiftly avoiding Howl’s question.

“Don’t you dare start complimenting me. I am your apprentice, not some stranger woman you are accosting in the middle of the square!” Sophie then thought back to the scene she witnessed before her eyes earlier that day. A very flirtatious raven-haired woman with hands trailing all over Howl. It only made her face turn sourer. If that was even possible.

“You are quite right. Would you rather I called you hideous then? Because I am one terrible liar” Howl was evidently enjoying himself. He leaned against the archway between the kitchen and sitting room with the graceful manner he often displayed.

“That’s it I am changing! Now wait out here” snapped Sophie as she dropped the contents she was holding into the sink and stormed off towards her bedroom, locking the door securely behind her. After spending a little too long fumbling with the corset and hissing one or two unladylike words, Sophie let out a pleasant sigh once she was fitted into a more comfortable sage green dress.

“For a moment there, I thought you would need rescuing from a monster hungry corset” Howl commented as Sophie appeared a little flustered. Her eyes were pointed like daggers as she glared at Howl. “Before you accuse me of such impropriety, your walls are very thin” And as if to demonstrate, he tapped his knuckles against the sitting room wall where a hollow sound was made.

“Well, it wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest if it wasn’t your ears that did the sensing” Sophie grumbled back as she went to fetch the two spellbooks from the cabinet.

Howl, with a little frown forming on his refined face, dismissed the subject with his hands. “One, I am going to pretend I did not hear such hateful accusations being appointed at me and two, you only need _Mastering the arts of spellworking_ for your lesson today”

Sophie picked up the spellbook she needed and turned to Howl, who was now curiously looking around Sophie’s sitting room. “Look who’s being a nosy Parker now!”

Howl began to examine the bookshelf which was filled top to bottom. “You don’t think it is my business to know the kind of establishments my apprentice is living in?” He shot back.

Sophie walked up to Howl and snatched a leather bounded book which he was so immersed in, from his hand. Nosy Howl made her feel very uneasy. “No, it isn’t. Can we go start my lesson now instead of snooping in my belongings?”

“Your reaction tells me you have something to hide Miss Hatter” He chuckled and suddenly stopped at the chilling sight of Sophie's glare. “Always so demanding. Come on then” Howl sighed as he held out an arm for Sophie to take.

Almost like it was a rehearsed routine, Sophie closed her eyes and waited patiently for Howl to mutter those familiar words under his breath. Luckily for Sophie, the after-effects of transporting seemed to be fading just like Howl promised her. The once disturbingly nauseating feeling was now replaced by a small ache at the temples. 

“Hello, Sophie” Calcifer greeted once the pair arrived in the moving castle.

“Hi Calcifer, long time no see?” Sophie quipped as she patted down her skirts and dropped the large spellbook on the table.

“I still think it is the best for the both of you if Sophie lives here” Calcifer proclaimed. Like usual, Howl ignored his blue-faced friend and went to retreat upstairs to fetch more books for their lesson.

“Calcifer I can’t. Now could you please stop considering it? Besides, why do you want me to stay so much?” Asked Sophie.

“I want your help actually” Calcifer’s orange dots for eyes narrowed into little slits. _A fire demon wanting my help?_ What could she possibly do? She wasn’t that advanced in magic, and her top skills were cleaning, sewing and reading.

“Whatever for?” And just as Sophie asked the question, Howl began ascending down the stairs, cutting their conversation off abruptly. Sophie noticed by the way the fire moved, that it looked like Calcifer was shaking his head. Sophie understood that this was something Calcifer did not want Howl to be involved in.

The fire demon's request was at the back of Sophie’s mind during the beginning of her lesson. Twice Howl had to repeat a word or phrase so Sophie could comprehend what the man was saying. Luckily for her, Howl (as oblivious as he often was) didn’t seem to notice. Michael had appeared to be in Market Chipping himself, running apprentice errands for Howl and wasn’t due to be back until supper. So her lesson was gratefully one on one.

It was just over two hours into their lesson when the perfect time arose for Sophie to discuss another thought that had been bugging her since that very morning. That thought being about the particular spell she witnessed Howl perform in the middle of Market Square.

“I see. So using this wrist gesticulation here” Sophie flipped back to the page in the book she was looking for “Is incantations for self-discovery. But what about a circular motion? I have seen it quite a few times in this book, but I thought you could demonstrate for me” Sophie asked, putting on a mask of blasé.

Howl looked up from the spellbook and paused for just a second to look at Sophie with his glass green eyes “Actually, the circular motion is for one particular form of magic”

With Howl eyes fixated on her, it was hard to keep an air of nonchalant. Especially when Sophie’s heart seemed to be beating out of her chest “And what would that form of magic be?”

“A spell using sensory faculty to detect magical presence. In other words, that discrete circular gesticulation in which you saw me perform in the middle of Market Square”

Sophie gaped at him.

“It’s almost as if sometimes, you fail to recall that I am a wizard? And a strong one at that. Do you enjoy spying on me, Mrs Nose?” Howl question, grinning like the cat who got the cream. 

It only made Sophie want to throw a pair of satin gloves at his head again. _Of course, if he was using such a spell, that he would discover me!_ Sophie scolded herself for such stupidity. 

“I do live in Market Chipping. How was I to know you would be there too?” Sophie said “Anyway, whatever was it for? I thought you told me to be careful when using magic in the public eye” Sophie crossed her arms stubbornly. The least Howl could do was tell her what the spell was being used for.

“It is a job for the King. A job that has been taken over by yours truly while Wizard Suliman is off in High Norland. Not that you needn't know”

“If there is a danger in Market Chipping, shouldn’t I know about it?” Sophie questioned.

“It is nothing that justifies any worry" Howl waved his hand "Now I assume with all this talking, that means you have completely mastered the arts of gesticulation in magic?”

Sophie knew pushing Howl would end up in some kind of quarrel, so she huffed and let him proceed with a quill ready in hand.

“The most salient distinction between an incantation and an enchantment, which I am positive you have picked up by now, is an incantation is strictly an utterance of a word. An enchantment, on the other hand, is like a poem, just like this one here” Howl pointed to an enchantment for flying on the page in front of them “Don’t be fooled, though. Incantations can be just a tricky as if you were to read an entire page of an enchantment. Remember yesterday with my grass comparison?”

Sophie nodded then. It was a very good comparison indeed and helped her understand how she can control her magic that little bit better.

“If you even pronounce an incantation wrong-"

“Utter havoc will be caused in Ingary” Sophie interrupted with a little smile her face.

“You're right. And we certainly don’t want that” Howl smiled back.

“So when is it suitable to use mixed action and speech?” Sophie was quite sure she knew the answer from what she had learnt in _mastering the arts of spellworking_ but naturally, she wanted to be certain.

“That is a very good question. It really relies on the form of a spell. A lot of incantations don’t need gesticulation to fulfil its desired purpose. Though the spell in which I performed today was quite strong, therefore mixed action and speech was needed” Sophie nodded and scribbled down her notes “Now a question from me” Howl picked up his radiant blue quill from Sophie’s fingers and began writing words down on a piece of parchment. “What spell is this?” He asked, moving the parchment across to Sophie “Remember, read carefully through and fathom the shape of the spell first. Then read through again, and unravel its purpose”

Sophie took the piece of parchment from Howl and looked at the words scrawled down.

C _onstellate Detergendo_

A little smile formed on Sophie’s face. She recognised both words immediately “A string on incantations for cleaning multiple objects or surfaces”

“Correct” Howl smile widely. “I would have been disappointed if you didn't get that one,” He said, tapping his finger on the page Sophie marked herself earlier that morning “As shown, Incantations can also be stringed together in a sentence like I just showed you there. The first word here, as you said, means multiple. And can be used in front of an incantation when you would like to fulfil more than one thing. Another example would be the grass comparison again. If I wanted the blade of grass to turn blue, that is one simple incantation. Now if I also wanted to increase the blade of grass to twice its size, then I would use two words. _Hyacinthum Accumulate._ The first half is the colour, and the second half is the size. Of course yesterday, I just used the incantation _hyacinthum_ ”

“I see. You really do have to be distinct in your words” Sophie commented “It is like learning a completely different language”

“Yes, it is really. That’s how I think of it” Smiled Howl.

Something then popped into Sophie’s head. “But Howl, like you said my magic is strictly vocal. I have never used an incantation or any spell in my life, yet what I say seems to do just fine?” It was hard for Sophie to describe her magic out loud, for she hadn't spoken to anyone about it before. Even her sisters.

Howl nodded in understanding “That’s because the shape of your magic lies with word binding. It’s a rare kind of magic where you speak to inanimate objects or items. I haven’t met anyone who possesses such an ability besides you” Howl said “But remember, each sorcerer has their own gift. Mine doesn’t lie in word binding, but incantations. Michaels is potions. Giving that, what I am teaching you is not what spoken word to use for what type of spell, but how you perform a spell and control it”

“Word binding? I didn’t know there was a word for it” She said in wonder. Sophie had just turned twelve years of age when she discovered her magical abilities. It was the day before Midsummer's Day, and Sophie sat in the little wooden chair in the corner of her bedroom sewing away at two beautiful dresses for Lettie and Martha to wear for the upcoming celebrations. As much as Sophie was quite skilled with a needle, she somehow got it stuck and twisted inside the seam.

 _“Oh just come undone will you!”_ She cried after five minutes of attempting to untangle the thing. And as if by magic, the thread untangled itself at once, failing straight into Sophie’s lap.

After that, Sophie tangled the thread intentionally and asked it kindly (while feeling rather silly) to unravel itself again. Two attempts later, and the thread untangled once again in her hands. Sophie had not heard any stories of her parents possessing such abilities, nor her sisters. But deep down Sophie felt this was something that made her, the eldest of three, a little special. 

Sophie then thoughtfully wondered how Howl came to discover his magical abilities. As much as it piqued her interest, she knew such a personal question wouldn’t be answered by someone a private as Howl, so she kept quiet and carried on scribbling her notes down.

“In our next lesson tomorrow,” Howl said to Sophie "I was thinking we should go out to the waste again and I will teach you a word binding spell to perform”

Sophie was surprised at first. Performing her first spell in her lesson? She was beyond excited. “Yes, please! That would really help” A sudden thought then came to Sophie about the next day “I am actually to be in Kingsbury tomorrow, so I was hoping I could use the portal door to get through? So there will be no need for transporting me” Sophie watched as Howl’s eyes slightly narrowed at her statement. “If that is ok…” She added for good measure.

“Oh? And why would that be?” He asked nonchalantly. But Sophie could have sworn she saw a glint of curiosity in Howl’s eyes.

Sophie started to fiddle her hands in her skirts “I am meeting a friend” She said in a low voice as if such affairs were illegal.

“A friend? Hm,” Howl hummed in wonder as he stood up from the table to fetch another quill from the workbench.

Calcifer announced his presence then with a cackling laugh “Would this friend be a man Sophie?” the fire demon queried.

“A-A man or not, will it, does it really matter?” stammered Sophie, suddenly coming over all hot. It seemed talking about Eric was harder than she thought. Sophie seemed completely fine talking about Eric to her Stepmother earlier the day. What was so different now? 

Calcifer looked between a very quiet Howl and a very flustered Sophie in amusement. “Besides. I-It is none of your business! Now please can we get back to work!” She snapped, organising her notes together to busy herself.

Sophie’s lesson couldn’t finish quick enough.


	9. In Which There is an Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments make me so happy! I get so excited when I see a new one in my inbox, so thank you. Once again I have got another long chapter, I can't seem to stop, so forgive me!
> 
> So enjoy and as always, reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated.

Friars Gardens was beyond compare to Meadow Way, and anywhere in Market Chipping for that matter. The houses were as grand as anything with well-kept, manicured front gardens and the cobbled roads down each street were lined with blossomed trees and clusters of daffodils. There was no denying this quarter was home to only the most affluent families of Ingary. 

The ten acres of entrancing beauty of the park in Friars Gardens was filled with all kinds of blooming flowers, concealed within the freshly cut green grass. The air was perfectly warm and the atmosphere was quiet on that Friday. Aside from the small sparrows chirping, and the trickling water fountains sprouting from the nearby lake.

Sophie laid with her head comfortably in Eric’s lap and her hands above high, reading from _The Tales of Windan Sea._ It was a favourite of Sophie’s and consisted of short stories in a small fictional seaside town where unexpected events often occurred. She read loud and clear for Eric to hear, in a dreamy cloud of content at the peaceful scene she found herself in.

“It seems the detective may be suspicious of sailor Jack for the threatening letter after all”

“You would think that” Sophie smiled, for she knew how the story ended. “But remember the way Beatrice used the exact same formalities when greeting the detective as what was written in the letter? Besides, Beatrice cannot stand her sister in law, Kate, so it seems fit to send her the letter” Sophie reached in the paper bag by her side for a shortbread biscuit and dipped it in the raspberry jam jar.

Eric chuckled at Sophie’s analysis and pretended to tap his finger on his chin as if in deep thought. “You are quite right. But you have to remember this could all be a hidden scandal on the brother’s part. He has only so much desired to rid of his family name for a long time. So it would certainly be fitting for him to be the one to write it, without his poor Beatrice knowing of course”

Sophie laughed then as Eric saw right through her. Undoubtedly a man as clever as Eric would figure it out. “Well family is a tricky business sometimes” Sophie then had a thought. “Eric, if you don’t mind my asking, do you have any siblings?” She asked, peeping her head around the book to look at Eric. He hadn’t mentioned anything about a sibling yesterday, so she thought it was worth the ask.

Eric smiled back at her “Yes I do. A sister”

Sophie lifted herself from Eric’s lap, marking the page in the book before shutting it. “Oh, how lovely! Why have you not mentioned her before?” Asked Sophie.

The warm smile that appeared on Eric’s faced turned into a little frown, making Sophie cock her head to the side. “You see, she is quite unwell…very unwell actually. And is currently residing in a hospital to the far side of Kingsbury”

Sophie was at a lost for words. Of course, one who is going through such trauma would not want to mention such things. It must be awfully hard for Eric. Sophie then reached out and put a comforting hand on his forearm. “Oh Eric…That is terrible. What is her name? I bet it’s really pretty” Sophie was a little relieved when Eric’s mouth curved into a smile at that.

“Lillian. My mother named her after the flower. It was her favourite” He paused, putting his hand on Sophie’s and giving it a light squeeze “But please do not apologise. We have had many doctors, nurses, and even sorcerers attempt to mend her. But it seems it cannot be done. It was four years ago now, and I have learned to live with her illness. So I ask of you, please do not fret over me”

Sophie could not believe someone as successful and warm-hearted as Eric could have such a tragic story. Losing both your parents _and_ a sibling is something Sophie could not even bear to think. She did not know what she would do without her two loving sisters. However, Sophie was indeed familiar with the pain of loss.

Sophie began rubbing Eric's arm in comforting motions “That’s awful Eric. But please know I am here for you. If you need someone at any time, I am here” That was all Sophie could think to promise, to be a friend for Eric when he needed it.

“Thank you, Sophie. You truly are a diamond” Eric leant down a planted a soft kiss on Sophie’s cheek, turning them a fluorescent red. “Now, enough of the doom and gloom. How about we get some ice cream? I know just the place in Kingsbury”

Putting away the empty packaging and jars of food into the picnic basket along with the blanket, Sophie and Eric took on the walk to Kingsbury town centre for ice cream. Friars Gardens, being the most established quarter and closest to the palace, was only twenty minutes into town. Eric seemed to know a fair share of the locals. Greeting each and everyone one of them as they walked past.

Sophie was in awe of Eric as she watched him plant a dazzling smile on his face, exuding an aura of exuberance, all while he had troubles of his own. It only made her hug his arm tighter to her own.

“Here it is” Eric smiled as he pointed to the store before them.

The ice cream parlour was a large white building with a sign that had gold lettering generously curled on a pastel pink background. In light of the time of day, hungry customers lined outside the shop waiting to get a taste of the cream dessert under the warm sun. Luckily the queue went surprisingly quick and once it was Sophie’s turn, she reached the glass counter and peered through. 

Her usual flavour was chocolate, but the array of choice Sophie now had put her mind into a happy tingle of possibilities. There weren’t just all the flavours, but all the possible combinations you could think of. From strawberry shortcake to lemon drizzle, and chocolate fudge to butterscotch ripple. Sophie’s eyes widened when she saw the flavour coconut, a flavour you could not even get in Market Chipping!

After a lot of chuckling from Eric behind her, and some scowling from hungry waiting customers, Sophie finally decided on salted caramel fudge. It did not come cheap of course, but after a lot of fussing, Eric insisted he be the one to pay.

“Eric this tastes extraordinary. Nothing like what I have tried at home” Sophie took a long lick of her ice cream and hummed in pleasure at the rich flavour and creaminess.

“I told you Kingsbury do only the best ice cream. I remember the time William and I were assigned to organise a banquet for Princess Valeria’s second birthday last year. The King, naturally, wanted every flavour of ice cream there was in Kingsbury. The party turned into an ice cream fest! I must have tried eleven of twelve new flavours in one sitting” Eric chuckled.

“Oh how funny!” Sophie laughed “I bet the princess was satisfied! My sisters and I when we were younger, used to have ice cream as a weekend treat from my father. That was if we did well at school that week, however. Martha and Lettie would squabble with one another all the time over that” Sophie smiled, taking another long lick of her creamy sweet treat.

“Your sisters did use to squabble a lot” Eric also took a lick of his black raspberry ice cream. “Where was it your friend lived in Kingsbury?” Eric asked.

“Oh, I have the address wrote down in here” Handing her ice cream to Eric, she dug in the picnic basket for the piece of parchment she was looking for. Howl’s writing was scrawled across it, the address of where the castle was in Kingsbury. “Here,” Sophie handed Eric the parchment. Sophie hadn’t told Eric about her magic lessons with Howl, and she wanted to keep it that way for a while. The last thing she wanted was for Fanny to find out. Especially after the stunt, Sophie’s sisters pulled last month where they swapped appearances for their apprenticeships.

“That’s just around this corner here,” said Eric, pointing to the corner they were just about to turn. “It’s a shame you’re leaving me so soon again Sophie”

“You’ve had me all morning Eric” Sophie teased slightly. Sophie didn’t tease very often, it surprised her how comfortable she came with Eric already.

Reaching the location on the parchment, Sophie and Eric arrived outside a cream coloured building resting between two stone houses. In the middle was a big, arched gateway surrounding a small black door. It looked to be in much better condition compared to the shop in Porthaven. “Now I am afraid I am going back to the palace on Monday. But since I am enjoying my time with you so much, I would love it if I could see you once more before then?”

Sophie did not think twice before she answered. “How about tomorrow, I know it’s prompt…”

“Perfect” Eric smiled. “Shall I meet you in Meadow Way the same time again tomorrow?”

“Great” Sophie smiled back too. Once Eric kissed Sophie on her hand and bid her goodbye, Sophie knocked on the castle door with her brightest smile and a slowly melting ice cream in her hand.

“Oh hello, Sophie!” Michael greeted. “You look nice” he commented as Michael observed Sophie's slightly brighter dress (which was not of the colour grey) and radiant complexion.

“Hello, Sophie,” said the fireplace.

“Oh er, thank you Michael” Sophie smiled. “Hello, Calcifer. Is Howl here?” she asked. Sophie glanced around the castle sitting room to find there was no ostentatious wizard vacant. Although, she did not imagine Howl to be cooped up in his bedroom at that time of day.

“Actually, no… Howl told me to tell you that he had a last-minute meeting with the King and he will arrive back early evening. Sorry, Sophie” Michael shrugged apologetically.

Sophie could not help but feel a little bit glum, considering she left her date to have lessons with Howl. “Oh I see” She sighed "Well not to worry, I guess I could start reading through the spellbooks and looking back on my notes”

“Er Sophie… your ice cream is dripping on the floor,” said Michael as he watched the cream coloured liquid spread across the dusty wooden panels.

“Oh heavens!” Sophie muffled as she dived for the ice cream, licking it up like a little child. “Looks like both myself and the floor will need cleaning!” Sophie could hear Calcifer's cackling laugh coming from the hearth. Michael too looked at Sophie in a little shock at how out of character she was being.

“So Sophie, who's the lucky fellow?” Calcifer asked.

Finishing off the last of the waffle cone, Sophie gulped loudly. “There isn’t a lucky fellow…”

“Nonsense!” Calcifer retorted, popping his thin blue-face up from the logs. “You arrive with a foolish wide grin on your face and a very expensive sweet treat in your hand. Ice cream doesn’t come cheap in Kingsbury you know. And is that a picnic basket I see?” 

Sophie frowned at how observant a fire demon could be. Even Michael went quiet, looking at Sophie with curiosity.

“Fine! Yes, I am courting a man” Sophie said defeated. They would have found out sooner or later anyway. “Now just like I said yesterday, please can we forget it?”

“That’s great Sophie!” Michael seemed pleased with the news.

“That’s kind of you Michael, thank you” Sophie smiled.

“Sophie, do you mind If I ask a question?” Michael asked as he sat down on the workbench idly playing around with a piece of rosemary in his hands.

“What is it?” Sophie asked a little warily.

“How did you meet Howl? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. It’s just…Calcifer and I have been wondering. That’s all” Michael said as he looked away.

Sophie was taken aback by the question indeed. It went without saying that she did not tell the two how her and Howl had met, there wasn't any need for them to know. But then again, Sophie never did lie (well, she didn’t like to anyway). “He actually spotted me performing a spell in the middle of Market Chipping square. It was my fault really, for performing magic for everyone to see”

“Oh really? That is silly” Michael smiled as he turned back around on the workbench to carry on with a spell. Sophie was relieved that he didn’t push anymore.

“Did you go to the ball then Sophie? Howl did you know” Calcifer asked with a purple grin.

Of course, there was no escaping the fire demon.

“Oh he did, did he?” Sophie said airly. Before Calcifer could start with another question, Sophie had a brilliant idea. “How about I clean the castle today? I have a lot of time until Howl gets home, and I bet you haven’t had this place cleaned in years” Sophie enthused.

“No!” Michael and Calcifer cried in alarming unison.

“Why not?” Sophie asked with a hand on her hip. 

“The castle doesn’t need it!” Michael protested.

“Howl will not like it” Calcifer chimed in.

“This so-called castle is an absolute disgrace. It needs to be cleaned! Look” To demonstrate, Sophie trailed her index finger along the dining table surface and showed it to Michael and Calcifer.

“Howl is very particular with his things. He knows where everything is” Michael argued again.

Sophie was getting very exasperated now “Now Michael, I will not move anything, just tidy it up a little. I honestly don’t know how you can live comfortably here” Sophie made her way to the under stairs cupboard and pulled out a broom, a dusty cloth, and bucket. Rolling up her sleeves and tying up her red-gold curls with a bow, Sophie was ready to start.

“I can’t watch this. I’ll be upstairs” Michael said with a worried look on his face. But before he disappeared to the top, he shouted down “Just make sure not to kill any spiders. Howl has a…strange attachment to them”

Sophie rolled her eyes. She did not understand why the wizard liked spiders so much. _Perhaps he uses them for some wicked spells_. Sophie thought. But she did not want to quarrel with the man before her lesson, so she set to work on cleaning the cobwebs but leaving the creepy-crawly insects be.

Sophie began sweeping her way around the sitting room and opening the door to Porthaven to rid of the dust. After that, she thoroughly washed the ageing wooden floor until it looked sparkling new. Once she was happy with the ground, she started on Howl’s workbench. Sophie turned her nose up at the dingy mess that was living on it. She couldn’t believe one could work in such conditions.

Obeying Michael, she carefully arranged the books and ingredients while once again scrubbing the bench of its grime. The entire time she was working, she could hear the fire demon dramatically coughing in the hearth, Sophie ignored it. She was sure she heard Michael appear at the top of the stairs once or twice as well.

It was a big relief once Sophie finished. With her hands on her hips, she smiled widely as she glanced around triumphantly at the work she spent three hours doing. The surfaces were sparkling, the air was fresh, and Sophie felt she could finally be satisfied working in such surroundings.

“Howl won't like this” Calcifer commented again once Sophie sat down feeling exhausted on the stool.

“I am here every single day you know. If Howl wants me to be his apprentice, then he needs to teach me in better establishments” Sophie said.

Calcifer just grumbled. Sophie then began to shut her eyes. For all she knew, she still had an hour or so until Howl arrived back. _Just a five-minute rest won’t hurt._ She thought.

However, her rest did not last long when Calcifer spoke up again.

“Can we talk, Sophie?” He asked.

Sophie opened up one eye to look at the thin blue face beneath the logs. “What is it?”

“It's about yesterday. Remember when I asked for your help?” said Calcifer. Sophie recalled Calcifer attempting to get her attention yesterday when Howl wasn’t around.

“Oh sorry, Calcifer! I completely forgot you wanted to speak with me” Sophie sat up then on the stool and shuffled closer to the hearth “Is it anything I should be concerned about?” Sophie asked as she began to take off the dirty rags.

“Do you know what I am?” Calcifer asked with pointed eyes. Sophie looked at him bewildered. She was sure Howl introduced Calcifer as a fire demon. What one particularly was, she was to look into. “A fire demon?”

“I see” Calcifer muttered to himself.

“But why me?” Sophie asked.

“Because you’re the only one who can break this contact between Howl and me. I am bound to this horrible damp hearth you see. Forced to do all the magic around here to maintain the castle and keep it going. But only _you_ can free me” said Calcifer’s brisk and crackling voice.

Sophie looked at the fire demon with slight confusion. She seemed to be so worked up in her lessons with Howl, that she did not stop to wonder and think how the fire demon came to be in Howl’s possession. She still hadn’t had the time to contact Lettie. Nor do her own research. It wasn’t at all like Sophie to become so distracted.

“I see. But how do I break this contract?” Sophie asked.

“The problem is, part of the contract is that neither Howl nor I can say what the main clause is. So you have to figure it out on your own. The most I can do is give you hints” said Calcifer.

“Hints? Like what?” Sophie questioned.

“It won’t be hint if I tell you will it! Now, do we have an agreement?” Calcifer asked hopefully.

Sophie felt a little useless. Nevertheless, she couldn’t help but feel a great deal of sympathy for Calcifer, so she wanted to do her best to help. But how would she find the time to research into such a thing? “Ok, I will try my best to help you”

Calcifer’s thin blue face beamed, jumping up from beneath the logs. “Thank you, Sophie. You are a good person”

Sophie smiled. “Thank you Calcifer. You’re a good er… fire demon?”

Calcifer cackled with laughter. “I am true! Even If I do work under a heartless wizard such as Howl”

Just a month ago, Sophie would have agreed to that statement. Of course, the rumours that spread their way around Market Chipping all involved heartless Howl. But for such a busy and powerful wizard to help Sophie with her magic during his own time, could that count as heartless? Sophie just pinned it on the fact that he simply felt sorry for her, that’s why he wanted to help.

Just as Sophie was about to respond to Calcifer, the dial on the door turned to the red blob, and in came the wizard that the two of them were just discussing. Howl with a suit of scarlet and deep grey, paused at the door. A look of utter perplex on his face.

“What’s happened in here?” He asked.

“I told you,” Calcifer said quietly beside Sophie.

“I did a bit of cleaning,” Sophie said simply, holding her head high. Howl turned his glass-green eyes towards her then. Sophie was not going to back down and cower under Howl’s intense gaze. The castle was filth. She only did Howl a favour.

“Cleaning? Why were you cleaning?” Howl demanded. Sophie could tell by his tone that he seemed to be a little upset. She didn’t understand why.

“Your castle is the dirtiest place I have ever seen that’s why. It needed a good clean. Besides, I had time to kill” Sophie got up from the stool and began putting away the cleaning equipment.

“The castle is not yours to clean. I do not recall hiring a cleaning lady” said Howl.

“I know that” Sophie retorted. “But do you really expect me to work in such conditions?”

Howl ignored her then and looked up towards the ceiling “Did you kill any spiders?” He asked.

Sophie rolled her eyes “No. Michael told me not to, so I didn’t. Why do you care so much about the spiders?” Sophie asked.

“No reason” Howl shrugged “They’re just simply spiders” 

Sophie was just about to reply when Howl’s eyes suddenly widened. He strode the length from the door to the bottom of the stairs in a hurry.

“She didn’t go upstairs” Calcifer announced as if to confirm Howl’s thoughts.

Howl sighed “Sophie” He started, with a hand gesturing to upstairs. “Do not go upstairs while I am away, please. I like my room the way it is. Do you understand?”

Sophie could not think what Howl would be hiding upstairs, and she couldn’t help but be a little curious. But for the sake of arguments, she nodded in agreement.

“Good,” said Howl.

“Are you not going to thank me?” Sophie asked, waving her arms around the now sparkling clean sitting room.

Howl seemed to have relaxed then and smiled “Like I said I do not remember asking you to clean. But since you have asked so nicely, thank you, my good Sophie”

Michael (as if coincidentally) appeared from upstairs then. “Oh hello, Howl! How did everything go with the King? Have you gotten any further?” Michael asked.

“Not as well as I hoped sadly Michael. But all will be discussed tonight after Sophie’s lesson” Howl said, dismissing the subject with his hands.

"Are you ready to try out a practical lesson today?” He asked Sophie as he took off his grey and scarlet jacket and began rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt. Sophie hadn’t seen Howl without a full suit before. Even looking most informal, the man still had an air of poise about him. Sophie couldn’t help but feel slightly envious.

“Yes I am,” said Sophie.

“Are you sure? You must have a confident mindset when you perform magic. I don’t want to force you into anything you’re uncomfortable with” said Howl as he placed his jacket behind the chair.

“No, I am. I feel I am ready. What type of spell is it?” Sophie asked.

“The particular spell is word binding. I thought it was rather fitting for you to perform one under your own expertise” Howl walked over to the castle door and turned the knob so it faced the green blob. He opened it and motioned Sophie to join him.

The last time Sophie was out on the wastes she watched Howl perform spell after spell while she scribbled down notes. Now, she was to perform one her very self.

Howl waved his arm then at the grass before him. Suddenly, a small patch of dead-looking pansies appeared within the grass. “I want you to make these flowers grow using your word binding” began Howl.

“Okay” nodded Sophie, feeling all sorts of excited and nervous at the same time.

“Remember, focus your energy solely on the flower you’re casting. Just like you have done many times so on that shawl of yours. And chose your words carefully” Howl explained.

Sophie put her gaze on the closest pansy before her. Knitting her brows together in concentration, she muttered the words “Flowers, please grow beautiful and lovely”

Nothing happened.

Sophie closed her eyes and breathed in frustration at her silly mistake.

“You’re not focusing on the one flower,” said Howl “You need to obstruct the others from your view as if they are not even there”

Trying again, she focused on the one flower peering back at her, trying her hardest to ignore the other two beside it. “Flower, please grow ever so beautiful and lovely. You’re doing no good looking like that” As she muttered the last word, the pansy before her grew to twice its size. It sprouted large green leaves and changed to the shade of the sun. Sophie smiled widely at her achievement. “Oh, I did it!”

“Remarkable,” said Howl to himself as he observed the yellow pansy. “Well done, it seems the flowers like being complimented”

After accomplishing her magic on the other two pansies, Howl and Sophie went back inside and worked with Michael on a tricky customer’s spell from the shop in Porthaven. The spell was a little bit too complicated for Sophie and involved all sorts of scraps and metals that Howl had fetched from the castle yard. So trying not to feel utterly hopeless, Sophie simply wrote notes and observed the other two at work. 

It wasn’t until Sophie took a little break from writing for so long, that her curious mind began to wander again.

“Howl,” She called. “Where does the black blob on the door lead you?” She had noted that the green blob takes you to the waste, red to Kingsbury, and blue to Porthaven. But not once had anyone mentioned the use of the black.

“The curious mind of Sophie strikes again,” said Howl. “That leads to somewhere only I know. It is private. So don’t go getting any ideas” The conversation seemed to end then as Howl turned back towards Michael and began instructing him on how to deliver the spell.

Sophie couldn’t help but wonder what went on beyond the black side of the door. _Perhaps it leads to a dark dungeon full of deadly creatures that Howl has captured over the years_. Sophie smiled amusingly to herself then. Of course not. But she couldn’t help but promise to herself that she would figure it out one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sophie finally got to do some cleaning! And Howl actually noticed?


	10. In Which Sophie Attends a Royal Banquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and reviews! The main plot will slowly start to unravel now... I can't wait.

The next week seemed to fly by after Sophie performed her first spell faultlessly in her lesson. She saw Eric for the last time before he set off to the palace, and he wrote lovely letters to her during the week when she was unable to see him. Sophie was also back at work by Monday, with sales doing very well with the upcoming summer months. Fanny even hired a new apprentice called Anna to help out around those busy times. Eva, of course, was very pleased to have her friend back, and she seemed to have coped just fine, even if she did squabble with Isabella once or twice over the schedule of shifts. 

Everything became a routine. Sophie would work her long hours during the day, read a spellbook on her lunch break, then Howl would come to collect her after supper for a two-hour lesson. The schedule seemed to work just fine for Sophie. That was until the next Friday came and Howl caught her eyes falling as she struggled to spell a particular word that Howl had slowly pronounced to Sophie…three times.

“Am I boring you that much, Sophie?” Howl asked with an amused smile on his face.

Sophie’s eyes snapped open then. She noticed a pool of black ink on her parchment and a poorly written attempt of a word. “Sorry, it seems this week has tired me out more than I have let on” As much as Sophie was stubborn, she could not deny that some rest would do her nicely.

“You’re working her to the bone!” Calcifer cackled in his hearth.

Howl ignored his blue-faced friend and faced Sophie. “How about we call it a day?” He suggested “The last thing we need is for you to perform a spell improperly while you’re half asleep. It would not put it past me for you to do so”

Sophie stifled a yawn. “Thank you, I think that might be best. It’s only because I’m not used to the hours after a weeks leave”

“Actually regarding our lesson tomorrow,” said Howl ”I am no longer able to do the evening. If we start at a later time on Sunday, I am sure that means you will be rested well?”

Sophie could not help but feel slightly disappointed that she will go a day without a lesson, but she knew rest is what she needed. “That works for me” Sophie agreed “What are your plans for tomorrow evening?”

“Not that you needn’t know, but Wizard Suliman and I have been appointed another job for the King. Unfortunately, it takes two of us to do so. Satisfied by my plans, Mrs Nose? Or were you wishing to accompany me?” Sophie knew Howl was just taunting her. And in her tired state, she for once could not bring herself to argue back with the man.

So she fixed on a fierce glare and promised herself to argue twice as much next time.

* * *

Once Howl transported Sophie back to the middle of her sitting room that night, she was about to head straight to her toasty warm bed when a familiar looking red envelope laying by the door caught her eye. Once she approached it, Sophie turned it over to see the palace seal on the back. "Oh, it’s from Eric!" she said excitedly. Sophie had already received two letters from Eric that week, so another was expected.

_My dearest Sophie,_

_The palace is running perfectly fine indeed, thank you for asking. Now I have taken over the reins on William’s position, I have been teaching the new fellow below me the ropes of the royal palace. He is doing ever so well, reminds me a bit of my younger self._

_How is the hat shop running? Business must be doing exceptionally well during the summer months, especially since a lady as lovely as you will be selling them. How could one refuse?_

_The main reason for this letter was to ask something of you._

_Sophie Hatter, would you do me the honours in accompanying me to a palace banquet tomorrow evening?_

_The kingdoms of Strangia and High Norland are visiting to discuss the terms of border trade. I was hoping having you there will not make the event such a snooze._ _I know it is prompt, but I have already set up a carriage to come and collect you at midday tomorrow to take you to my home, where you are more than welcome to stay while I am at the palace. If you wish to decline, just simply inform the footmen upon their arrival._ _I will formally understand, as much as it will wound me to not see your beautiful face._

_I hope you say yes._

_Yours truly,_

_Eric_

“Invited to a royal banquet! And only just a day before!” Sophie gasped out loud as her heart began thumping vigorously in her chest. Naturally for Sophie, on any normal occasion, she would simply decline and spend the evening cooped up in her sitting room armchair reading or sewing. After all, she did promise Howl she would rest.

Yet she was courting Eric, it was rude to not go (considering he had gone as far as to arrange a carriage). 

After making up her mind to go to a royal banquet, Sophie slept with a smile on her face. As long as she was next to Eric, everything would be fine.

* * *

With the excitement of seeing Eric overtaking Sophie, the next morning in the hat shop went by very quickly. Sophie even sold three top range hats from the new summer collection. Though, she did have a hunch this was due to her uncharacteristic bubbly mood.

But it wasn’t until the lunch hour rush was over and Sophie was preparing to leave to get ready for the banquet, that Eva began to ask questions. Sophie knew it was time to finally break the news about Eric to Eva.

“Sophie Hatter, you certainly have been busy during your time off!” Eva laughed after Sophie finished telling her story.

Sophie swatted Eva’s arm “Oh shut up! It just happened so unexpectedly. I never thought I would bump into the man in Market Square just two days after the ball”

“The ball you say? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me! First that charming young man you met on May Day, now an eligible bachelor who works for the King!” Eva giggled.

Sophie felt her stomach churn just slightly at the mention of Howl attempting to accost her on May Day. She could not believe the man was now her teacher.

“Oh I have an idea,” Eva said suddenly. She jumped from her chair and fumbled through her satchel on the cloak rack before turning back to Sophie. In her hand was a small gold tube with embroidered strips on it. “Wear this tonight? The colour will match your hair!”

Sophie took the gold tube from Eva and opened the top. A glossy rouge pink lipstick appeared. It barely looked used. “Oh, Eva I can’t take this. It doesn’t even look like you have used it” said Sophie as she inspected the lipstick in her hands.

“No take it, I insist! My mother gifted it to me for my birthday. But come on Sophie, when have you ever seen me wearing makeup?” Eva said.

“I don’t wear makeup too you know!” Sophie protested.

“Yes but tonight you will! Just give it back to me whenever you’re finished. And don’t forget to match it with some lovely pink blush, that’s what my mother said” Sophie then thought of the small vanity bag Fanny gave her in the suitcase full of makeup essentials.

“Eva… Thank you” Sophie hugged her friend tight before waving her off to go upstairs.

It didn’t take Sophie long at all to get ready. She wasn’t partially skilled in applying makeup, nor was she proficient at styling her hair. The only part of the beauty routine Sophie really struggled with was deciding which of the fifteen dresses that Fanny gave her to wear. Fanny did say she looked best in green, so she picked out a plain yet beautiful, emerald green gown. After tackling the corset and applying some rouge pink blush to go with Eva's lipstick, Sophie felt she did a good job indeed.

She only had to wait short minutes until the footmen from the carriage pulled outside. Grabbing a cotton black cape and her overnight case, Sophie entered the carriage with butterflies in her stomach.

The journey to Friars Gardens was pleasant. Sophie watched the sunset beautifully outside her window, the sky slowly transitioning to a sheet of blue. The nerves were worsening the closer she got to Kingsbury. Sophie was so excited to see Eric that she forgot she was going to a royal banquet. A room that was to be filled with high-class names and nobles. How did Sophie Hatter, a hat shop apprentice from Market Chipping, come to be in such a situation? The day her Stepmother married William Bradford she supposed.

The carriage came to a stop outside a black gated entrance with green hedges and oak trees obstructing to view. Outside, stood Eric, dressed in his palace uniform consisting of an ivory and gold suit. His face lit up when the door opened to the carriage and Sophie stepped out.

“Sophie, you look magnificent,” said Eric as he eyed the silk gown shimmering under the street lanterns.

“So do you” Sophie responded shyly. It felt like an eternity waiting to see Eric again, but now she was before him in the flesh.

Once Eric instructed the footmen to bring Sophie’s luggage inside, he turned back to Sophie with a nervous expression. “I have something I would like to show you. Come with me?” Eric held out an arm for Sophie to take, his cane in his other, and lead them through the gates and along the cobbled path to Eric’s front door. 

Eric's cream mansion was embraced by nature. Trailing up the stonework were climbing roses and wisteria flowers in bloom. All around the mansion were large oak trees, Sophie even spotted a swing. She wondered if children ever had lived there. 

The inside of the mansion was just like Fanny’s. But of course, except for the gold everywhere. It was patterned in the drapes, embroidered in the furniture and glistening in the marble flooring.

Eric lead Sophie to a large guest bedroom at the end of the corridor on the second floor, he paused outside an oak coloured door. “To be quite honest with you, it was such a relief when I saw you step out of that carriage. I’ve had my staff work on his bedroom the past few days, hoping that one day you could stay here as long as you want. It’s yours, Sophie. And you can design and decorate it to your liking” Eric said as he opened the door before them.

The bedroom was vast with colours of red and gold and two four large windows which would be filled with natural light during the day. There was a large four-poster bed (which Sophie thought was ridiculously sized for just one person) with expensive-looking silk bedding. Opposite from the bed was a large oak wardrobe, and to the right was an ornate gold, floor mirror. There was a sitting area with berry coloured armchairs, two bookshelves filled with books and encyclopaedias, a dark oak desk with a chair and from what Sophie could see, a collection of gold ornaments that were dotted around the room.

It was a master bedroom for a royal.

Sophie hadn’t realised her mouth was gaping the entire time. She quickly closed it and turned to Eric. “Eric all of this… you did this for me?”

Eric was still standing at the entrance to the room, arms crossed and watching. “All for you” He smiled “Do you like it?”

“Like it? Eric, I love it, it’s wonderful, it’s beautiful” Sophie beamed “No one has ever done anything like this for me before. Thank you” Sophie walked over to the bookshelf then and began scanning the books. All her favourites were there: _The Miller and the Maid, One Faithful Night, The Great Camisado, Little Blythe-Rose._ Even her favourite fairytale as a child. _The Princess of Ashera Forest._

“I thought you might like a newer edition of this, too” Eric had appeared behind her, picking up a newly bound blue book from the shelf. _The Tales of Windan Sea._

“I haven't even mentioned half of these books Eric, how did you know?” Sophie simply could not stop smiling as she picked up another book.

“I have my ways” Eric smiled as he took hold of Sophie’s hands in his.

Sophie turned around to face Eric looking lovingly down at her. There was a pause where the two of them just looked into each other’s eyes. Then, slowly, Eric leaned in a little closer until their foreheads touching. Sophie’s breath seemed to hitch as she waited before Eric finally touched her lips. 

This kiss was slow and soft, and everything Sophie knew it would be. The world around her drifted away, and a warmth spread throughout her entire body. Pulling away to catch her breath, Sophie suddenly came over all light-headed.

Eric chuckled lightly under his breath. “Here,” He said, handing Sophie his cane for support.

Sophie laughed a little weakly as she held tight onto the golden cane. _How embarrassing._ Sophie thought. “I’m not sure what has come over me, sorry”

“Don’t be sorry it’s perfectly fine, take all the time you need. Perhaps next time we should prepare a little better?” Eric chuckled again.

“Yes, perhaps we should” Sophie breathed. “Where is the closest bathroom?”

“Actually if you go to that door just there” Eric pointed to a wooden door with a gold handle to the right of the bed. “You will be in your personal ensuite”

Sophie thanked Eric and headed for the bathroom. Once alone, she performed a spell she hoped would work for the second time “Ok body” She whispered. “Be good for me and stop this dizziness in my head. I would not like to turn up to the banquet unable to act properly” The familiar warmth spread through Sophie’s body and she felt a little better. Not completely, but better than she was. _This will have to do_.

The dizziness was completely gone by the time they reached the palace. It was just two weeks ago that Sophie walked up these same steps, on her way to her first royal ball. Now she was back with a man she was courting. It all seemed surreal.

The palace indoors was lit up for the guests, with the royal red and golden colours of the palace decorating the interior walls and floors. Eric greeted the staff and introduced Sophie before they were escorted to the dining area. As they approached, the sound of chattering voices and classical music began to rise and Sophie tightened her grip onto Eric’s arm.

“Are you ready?” Eric whispered in Sophie’s ear.

Sophie took a deep breath and straightened her back. She could not turn back now. “Yes,” She breathed.

Eric lead her into the dining hall. 

It was a grand space, to say the least. The walls were covered with a shimmering gold paper and in the middle of the ceiling above the carved mahogany table was a candelabra. The floor beneath them was of glistening white quartz just like the ballroom, and the tall mullioned windows let in a beautiful stream of moonlight. It was a fine place for a banquet meal.

In each hand of the guests were tall glasses filled with bubbling champagne. And as Eric moved Sophie further into the dining hall, a glass was put in Sophie’s hand as well. She hadn’t tried champagne before, or any alcohol for that matter. Apart from the small glass of red wine at Fanny and William's wedding.

Once the guests spotted an unfamiliar Sophie, quite a lot of heads began to turn. To calm the rising nerves, Sophie lifted the glass to her lips and swallowed a large gulp of the champagne. She felt the worry already start to fade as the cool bubbly liquid poured down her throat.

“Sophie, my love!” A voice appeared behind her. Sophie turned around to see her Stepmother and William approaching them. She felt ever so relieved to see familiar faces. “William informed me this morning that Eric would be bringing you here. How are you? Did you get here fine?” She asked.

“Hello Sophie, you look wonderful as always” William greeted, before turning to greet the man beside Sophie.

As William and Eric began to talk business, Sophie turned back go her Stepmother. “Yes, I did thank you. Eric sent a carriage around midday, so I had to finish work early. I hope that was all right?” said Sophie.

“Nonsense dear! Being invited to an event like this? Leave the hat shop at whatever time you wish” Fanny then looked down at the emerald colours Sophie wore “I’m happy to see that emerald gown has come to good use. And your makeup! Who did it?”

“It’s not as heavy as the other one I wore, but the emerald is so lovely” Sophie smiled, running a hand along the silk “And Eva lent me the lipstick, and I managed to put the blush and mascara on myself… is it ok?” Sophie asked hesitantly. It was her first time applying makeup after all.

“Yes, It’s lovely dear. That’s ever so kind of Eva” Fanny said as she sipped on her champagne. “How did you grow up so fast?”

“I know” Sophie smiled. Just as she was about to lift the glass again to her lips, Sophie caught the sight of a pair of glass-green eyes peering at her from across the room. She almost sent the champagne flying in her hand as she watched Howl, leaving the group he was previously talking to, walk towards her.

He had an unusually pale face. But this only made Sophie panic more. So in a rush, Sophie took a large gulp more of the bubbly liquid.

“Hello, Sophie. What a pleasant surprise it is to see you here" Howl said as he snapped on a dazzling smile to Sophie’s way.

“H-Howl?” Howl’s name came out in nothing more than a stuttering whisper. She was not sure why Howl was here. Nor why he looked so disturbed to see her. 

But Howl, Eric, and her Stepmother all in the same room made her feel terribly queer.

“And you must be Mrs Bradford, William’s wife and Sophie’s dear mother” Howl then bowed elegantly and planted a soft kiss to the back of Fanny’s hand.

“Please, call me Fanny" The dazzling smile seemed to have a good effect on Fanny, as her eyes were almost as wide as Sophies “You must be Wizard Pendragon? William has spoken a great deal about you”

“All good things, I hope?” said Howl as he straightened up.

“Of course! How is it you have come to know my Sophie?” Fanny asked. It was Sophie's turn to appear pale then. Sophie had not told Fanny about Howl, or her lessons!

“We actually met at the Royal Ball you see-” Howl began.

“You were the man my Sophie was dancing with!” Fanny then gasped, looking down at Sophie. “Now Sophie when were you going to tell me that you were acquainted with a remarkable man such a Wizard Pendragon?”

Sophie wanted nothing more than to leave this conversation. “I-I didn’t think?” Sophie stuttered once more with a dry mouth.

“Actually, I was hoping I could escort Sophie from you for just a few moments?” asked Howl as he flashed another brilliant smile “I have a question about a men’s hat that I would like your Sophie to design, and we all know she is one adept with a needle” Howl chuckled warmly. But just as Fanny opened her mouth to respond, Eric and William seemed to have stopped their conversation, now appearing next to both women.

“Ah, Wizard Pendragon, nice to see you” William smiled, shaking hands with Howl.

“Likewise, William” Howl turned to Eric then. He smiled once again, though it did not quite touch his eyes.

“Wizard Pendragon” Eric greeted. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you” Eric shook Howl’s hand. Howl’s face was unreadable. But there was no denying the tension that radiated off him. Sophie could not understand what changed. _Perhaps Howl knew about Eric and me?_ She thought.

 _“_ The pleasure is mine,” said Howl. Just then there was a sound of glass clinking and all eyes followed the front of the dining hall where the royal family stood with the two King’s of the neighbouring kingdoms.

The room went quiet then as the King began his speech. “It is with immense joy and pleasure that I stand here this evening among great friends and nobles, to welcomeKing Adolphus of High Norland, and King Horace of Strangia to the land of Ingary” The King paused, gesturing to the two guests beside him as everyone in the room clapped. “I have very much valued our collaboration” The King proceeded “And in the ten years of our kingdoms being in unison, our countries have lived through many profound changes. I am very glad to record that one of the irreversible changes for the better in my lifetime, has been in the relationships between Ingary, High Norland and Strangia-”

As the king proceeded to tell his speech, Sophie could feel Howl’s eyes flicker down to her every now and again. Sophie was trapped in her thoughts then. _Just what was wrong with him?_ The time Sophie spent with Howl, not once did he stray away from a persona of formality and composure. But seeing the way in with Howl had acted when he saw Sophie, it was abnormal, to say the least. If anything, it made Sophie feel a little bothered that Howl clearly did not want her there. _And why in the heavens did he want to talk to me about men's hats?_ Thought Sophie. _It must be a decoy of some sort._

Sophie then thought back to what Howl had told her yesterday _“Not that you needn’t know, but Suliman and I have been appointed another job for the King. Unfortunately, it takes two of us to do so”_

 _So he is indeed on a job for the king._ Sophie then pieced together. _What job would entail attending a banquet to socialise and drink champagne?_

Every question Sophie thought of only followed another question on top of that. 

By the time the King had finished his speech, the guests all made their way to the long mahogany table. Howl excused himself and made his way to his seat.

Sophie was seated towards the head of the table beside Eric and to her delight, opposite Fanny. What she did not expect was to be so close to Howl. Naturally, the two wizards sat very close to the royal families. And just three seats across from Sophie.

As Sophie put her newly filled champagne glass on the table, she was in awe of the setting before her. The cutlery placed on the table looked polished, the golden plates were gleaming, and the Celtic woven table runner looked like it cost more than Sophie could afford in a lifetime.

Fanny kept Sophie company during the first two courses of the meal. Sophie listened as she let her Stepmother gush about life in Meadow Way with William, all the while she feasted on buttery vegetables, creamy potatoes, and succulent quail. She also kindly updated Sophie on how Lettie was doing in Upper Folding with Ms Fairfax. Lettie seemed to stay in contact a lot with her Stepmother, unlike Martha, which Fanny assumed, was due to her defiant teenage years. 

After the array of desserts arrived out, and Sophie was four glasses of champagne down, her head started to feel a little light and she just could not stop giggling in such a girly manor at Eric’s jokes.

“It seems you like champagne then Sophie dear” Eric laughed as he put a slice of lemon cream tart on his plate.

“It really is quite nice! This is my favourite beverage from now on” Sophie smiled as she swallowed the last of the bubbly liquid. Sophie was relieved she no longer felt nervous. How extraordinary is that? Alcohol is just like a magic potion!

“Unfortunately it’s not a beverage you can drink all the time. Perhaps stick to tea?” said Eric amusingly.

“But tea doesn’t make me feel like this!” Sophie enthused as she looked around the room to see the other guests in a chatter of laughter and joy. So it wasn't just her that seemed to be a little tipsy! 

Sophie could not help but drop her gaze on the man sat two seats away from the King. Needless to say, the man was already looking at her with an odd expression. He didn’t seem angry, yet his jaw was clenched. He did not look upset, yet he had prominent lines between the eyebrows. Sophie just could not work out what was on his mind.

To Howl's left, the older man with ginger hair who she assumed was Wizard Suliman, gave a small smile to Sophie while whispering something in Howl’s ear. Whatever it was, made Howl turn away. Sophie tried to think nothing of it.

Once the dinner was finished, the music seemed to pick up and couples began swirling around the dance floor towards the front of the dining hall. Eric dismissed himself then to talk to the King with William, that’s when Howl approached her.

“Sophie” He greeted with a small smile.

“Howl” Sophie greeted. “What on earth are you doing here?” She blurted before Howl could proceed.

Howl paused then and glanced around the room with his eyes. “I will only discuss matters with you if you’ll do me the honours in accompanying me to a dance,” said Howl as he held out his hand for Sophie to take. The action, however, was far too familiar to Sophie. It made her giggle. “What's so funny?” Howl asked as his lips tugged into a smile.

“It's just-” Sophie tried to stifle the giggles. “This is so very familiar, isn't it! Just two weeks ago in this very palace, you came waltzing over in that flamboyant way you do and asked me to dance with you. It’s just really funny that’s it’s happening again. Yet this time, you're my teacher!"

Howl could not stop himself from chuckling at this too. “I’m glad you find the situation so amusing Sophie,” He said as he took Sophie’s hand and lead her towards the dance floor “I dare say that glass of champagne you had in your hand has played a heavy part in your giggling. I did not even know you could produce such a sound” Howl teased as he began twirling Sophie around to the graceful piano melody. Dancing with Howl was as natural as breathing.

“The first time we danced it was very easy. Did you put me under a spell?” Sophie asked.

Howl grinned down at her. “I could not let Miss two-left-feet Hatter take the dance floor. Who knows what would have happened?”

Sophie swatted Howl’s arm playfully “Oh shut up! I had dance lessons that week you know. From my sister” Sophie giggled again at how absurd it was. The dance lessons really were a waste.

“Did you really?” Howl said, still grinning "I feel quite regretful now that I didn’t let you have the chance to show off your moves”

“Wait Howl,” said Sophie “Am I under a spell right now?” She whispered as if the whole ballroom were listening in (which they, of course, wasn’t).

“If I have counted correctly” He began “That was the fourth glass of champagne you finished at the table. As much as I would have a swell time watching you attempt to dance while tipsy, I have too much of a kind heart to let you perform such a show in front of the rest of the crowd”

“You say too many words in one sentence” complained Sophie.

Howl laughed out loud again and suddenly stopped “Sophie” The way Howl said her name made Sophie tear her eyes away from the swirling dancers to face him “There is a reason I asked of you to dance. But this is not the right place for it. Come outside with me?” Howl asked.

Sophie did not hesitate in taking Howl's hand as he lead them out of the dining room towards one of the many balconies looking out to the palace garden. Sophie was a little confused as to what Howl had to desperately tell her, but she waited patiently for him to explain. _Perhaps he indeed wants to know more about men's hats!_ Sophie smirked as she stepped out into the warm evening air.

As Howl turned towards Sophie, she noticed how his green, glass-like eyes, was shining beautifully under the moonlight. Sophie had not noticed just how wonderful Howl’s eyes were before. Like polished emerald jewels.

“Sophie” Howl began, snapping her out of her reverie. “I know you have had one too many glasses of champagne but I need you to focus” Sophie did not like it when Howl went all serious. To be honest, she did not like him when he was a tease either. She tried once again to not giggle at that.

“Have you felt peculiar at all today?” He asked abruptly. Howl’s eyes kept sliding over Sophie’s shoulder.

“I don’t think so…why?” asked Sophie.

Howl sighed. “How about…have you felt peculiar at all this evening?” He asked again. “Nauseous, a little hot like a fever, light-headed perhaps…?” 

Sophie hummed as she thought hard. “Oh yes, I have!” She almost shouted with glee “I felt light-headed earlier after I kissed Eric-”

Howl froze.

"But I suppose that was because it was my first kiss. Kisses are supposed to make you feel light-headed, right?” Sophie watched as Howl’s face darkened. She could see a bead of sweat appear on his forehead.

“Just as I thought” He sighed.

“What do you mean?” Sophie was very confused indeed. Was she missing something? Or was it simply the champagne making her this foolish?

“Once he kissed you, Sophie, what happened?” Howl said again. He looked awfully pale just like when Sophie first spotted him in the dining hall.

Sophie tried her best to recall the events from earlier that evening “I went to the bathroom and performed a spell on myself…I told my body to stop behaving so badly…It worked a little” Sophie explained. “Howl why are you asking all these strange questions?” Sophie pressed, crossing her arms. She could feel the drink start to have an unpleasant effect on her.

“Sophie” Howl swallowed harshly “I cannot have you see Eric any more”

Sophie looked at him in dismay. This certainly rouse her “What do you mean I can’t see Eric any more? It’s amusing to think my teacher has a say in who I court!” She snapped.

“Sophie you need to trust me. I cannot explain as of yet. I need to desperately consult with Calcifer. But I need you to stay far away from that man. Tell him whatever works” Howl said.

Sophie sighed “I need you to explain to me now”

“Sophie please” he implored. Howl pleading was something Sophie had not witnessed before. “For once, I need you to listen to me and not be so stubborn”

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Sophie argued “I know it is quite rare for the first-born to be fortunate in finding someone like Eric, but it doesn’t upset me any less coming from you” Sophie felt something warm and wet slide down her cheek.

“Sophie you know that is garbage!” He exclaimed. “I am terribly sorry it has come to this” Sophie could not believe it, but Howl truly did look sorry. “But as a teacher of yours, I need you to trust me”

Once again Sophie felt something wet run down her cheek. She reached a hand to touch her face, to indeed find out she was crying.

Howl stepped forward and tilted Sophie’s head up from her chin. He wiped away a stray tear with his finger. “Where are you staying tonight? Are you with your mother?” Howl whispered more softly.

Sophie shook her head in Howl’s grip, too captivated in Howl's eyes to speak. However, the motion was a bad idea. As the dizziness worsened. Sophie closed her eyes. “I am staying at Eric’s in Friars Gardens,” She said.

“Solely for tonight, I need you to stay at the moving castle. I will transport us right there, but we need to leave now” Sophie heard Howl say before her. But she was concentrating so much on stopping the awful queasy feeling from growing inside her, that she couldn't reply.

“Sophie?” Howl asked.

“No,” Sophie whispered weakly.

“Sophie. Please open your eyes” Howl asked again.

“I feel awful Howl I can’t,” Sophie said in a rush. As much as the night air was pleasantly warm, Sophie felt her head go cold.

She heard Howl close the distance between them. His arms wrapped around her waist as he whispered into her ear “Ok, just keep your eyes closed”

Sophie held tight onto Howl’s arms as she felt the familiar sounds and feelings of being transported. But by the time they reached the castle, Sophie’s knees buckled in Howl’s grip and black clouds pressed their way into her vision. The last words Sophie caught from beyond the horrid rushing sound, was someone desperately calling her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has a lovely Christmas and New Year! I will most certainly spend mine writing, watching anime, and eating... loads. How about you?


	11. In Which all is Unfolded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! Arent we happy 2020 is finally over?
> 
> Now this chapter is going to get a little angsty, so just a little warning. But I promise it won't last for long! As always, enjoy reading and reviews are always welcome :)

It was colder than usual. That’s the first thing that Sophie felt as she stirred in her bed the next morning. The sheets, which Sophie expected to be feathery under her touch, were instead quite rough on her body. Sophie could also smell a fire close by.

Slowly and reluctantly, Sophie uncovered her face and batted her eyelashes faintly as she blinked. She closed her eyes. And then blinked again. And again.

Instead of facing a ceiling, just arm lengths away was a ceiling made of wood instead.

But it wasn’t a ceiling of wood, it was stairs.

Sophie sat up abruptly “Ow” she groaned as she snapped her hand up to where the dull pain was in her forehead. _Why does my head hurt so much?_ She thought as she began to rub the sore spot.

Sophie began to take in her surroundings then. She sat in a small single bed tucked underneath, what looked like, a set of stairs. She could not remember getting back to Eric’s. But Sophie was sure she would not settle for the space under his stairs when she had an entire bedroom set up for her. 

Sophie looked down to see she was also wearing the underdress to her gown. _Why did I not change?_

Slowly, she reached out to the little curtain obstructing her view and pulled it open. Sophie gasped. So loud, that she even made herself jump, and her head pound again.

Calcifer jumped out of his logs too. “You’ll give me a heart attack you know!” He complained. But Sophie just looked around the moving castle sitting room with a very cloudy mind. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost” The fire crackled again.

“I-I” Sophie stuttered “Why am I here?” She went with that question first.

Calcifer popped his thin blue face upon the logs to look down at Sophie’s bewildered face. “You don’t remember?” He asked. Sophie could see the fire demon looked concerned.

She tried to recall the night before. The banquet, she remembered that far. There was drinking (That figures the headache), there was dancing, there was…Howl. “Oh!” Sophie gasped again. “Howl was there!” She said so, more to herself.

“Yes, he was…” Calcifer said as his orange slits for eyes peered at her suspiciously.

“And we danced” Sophie confirmed. “But why am I here? Oh heavens, it wasn’t the champagne, was it? Where is Eric? Does he know I am here?” She asked all at once. Sophie got up from the bed slowly and pulled off the bed quilt to wrap around her. She felt horribly bare in just her underdress.

“Howl has gone out” Calcifer announced. “But he made me promise that if you wake up, to not explain a single thing until he gets back”

Sophie walked over to the chair by the hearth and sat down. “But I have all my things at Eric’s. I’m sure Fanny is wondering where I am too…”

“Hello Sophie” Michael greeted from the bottom of the stairs. Sophie swivelled around to face the boy. His expression dulled as he looked at her. And Sophie could see the little bags forming under his eyes.

“Michael, whatever is wrong? Not sleep well?” Sophie asked as she got up to start on some herbal tea. That should help the headache.

“Not really,” He said in a low voice. Both him and Calcifer exchanged looks.

Sophie wondered why. Perhaps it was her attire? She did just wake up! “Oh Michael I am so sorry for looking like this! do you have anything I can change into before Howl gets back? I dread to think what he would say if he saw me like this”

“I don’t think so…” Michael said helplessly “But I could try and change one of my shirts into a dress? I have done something like it before”

“Oh, would you? Thank you Michael” Sophie smiled as she filled the pan with water and heard Michael run upstairs.

“Now come on Calcifer. I need this water boiled for some tea” Sophie said to the fire demon.

“I am tired too you know! Up all night I was” He complained.

“That is not my fault, is it? Now come on don’t make this difficult for me. My head feels like it’s going to explode” Sophie sighed.

Calcifer said nothing but shook his thin blue head.

Sophie had an idea then. “Ok not to worry. I shall go out to a coffee shop in Kingsbury to fetch some tea myself” Sophie put down the pan and made her way slowly to the door. And just like she expected, Calcifer suddenly went into a panic.

“No!” He exclaimed. “Fine! I will boil your water. But only because I am being nice. And both you and Michael need it” He grumbled.

Sophie smiled a mischievous grin. “Thank you Calcifer” 

Once Sophie made the tea and set the mugs down on the dining table, Calcifer began questioning her again.

“How are you feeling?” He asked. Sophie groaned. She just knew Howl would go on to tell both Calcifer and Michael about her state the previous night.

“I’m fine. Just a little headache” Sophie grumbled as she took a sip on her tea. The hot ginger liquid warmed her throat nicely.

“I see. Have you thought any more about my contract?” Calcifer asked.

“I'm sorry Calcifer I haven’t…” Sophie frowned. “But once I am home today, I will make a start”

Once Sophie gulped down the rest of the ginger tea, feeling a lot more refreshed, she watched as Michael descended the stairs with a piece of fabric in his hands. A cream coloured dress with puffy sleeves and a white collar. Sophie was relieved to see just how plain the dress was, it was perfect.

“It’s not much” Michael shrugged as he attempted to fold the dress neatly beside Sophie “I just used one of my old shirts. The spell won’t last long though, only until the end of the day. So make sure you change out of it before then”

“Thank you, Michael” Sophie smiled “Don’t you worry I will be out of it by this afternoon, once I go to Eric’s to fetch my suitcase”

“Er…Sophie” Michael frowned “Howl did inform me that I can’t let you leave until he gets back”

“Oh really Michael, I don’t understand the fuss. I will only be gone a little while” Sophie said.

“But Sophie-“ Michael protested. But Sophie ignored him as she went behind the curtain under the stairs to change.

The dress was a little big, and the arms were slightly more puffy than Sophie hoped. But it worked. 

Appearing from the little hole, Sophie turned to Michael. “What time is it?” She asked as she slipped on her low black heels from the previous night.

“Almost eleven o’clock” Michael mumbled as he leaned over many spellbooks scattered messily across the workbench.

“A little later than I hoped but that will do. I will be back shortly to collect my dress” Sophie announced as she walked towards the door.

Michael jumped from the chair and sprinted across the room then, blocking the door from Sophie. “I’m sorry Sophie but I can’t. Howl’s orders” The boy looked torn as he downcast his eyes towards the floor.

“Michael don’t make this difficult for me!” Sophie protested as she made another step forward.

Just then the door behind Michael opened and sent the boy flying forward.

“What on earth is going on here?” Howl’s voice came from behind the door, Kingsbury side.

A very flustered Michael straightened up and gestured to Sophie. “Sophie was about to leave! I almost couldn't stop her”

Sophie had enough of this. She did not see the problem in fetching her clothes from Eric’s house. It was like she was being held captive! “Of course I was! Now Howl, move aside so I can leave for heaven's sake” Sophie sighed as she walked past Michael to face Howl.

“Oh no you don’t,” Howl said, shutting the door firmly behind him. Sophie could see he was carrying several parcels in his arms.

“You as well!” Sophie snapped in disbelief “I have had it with you three bossing me around! Now let me leave!” Sophie shouted again in frustration. Just then, her heart started to behave a little badly. A small pain like a stitch ran through Sophie’s chest, making her suck in air.

Howl dropped the parcels from where he stood and put an arm immediately under Sophie’s elbow “Sophie are you ok?” He asked.

The slight pain only seemed to last a second, then it disappeared. “Yes I’m fine… just a little stitch” Sophie sighed.

Michael exchanged worried looks with Howl then. Even Calcifer had moved to the edge of the hearth to peer at Sophie with anxious eyes.

“Sophie I think you need to sit down” Howl beckoned Sophie to join him at the table.

“But I need to-“ 

“Please,” Howl said more firmly.

Sophie did not understand why Howl was making such a big deal out of the stitch. She got them all the time when running around during busy hours in the hat shop. But by the look of Howl’s face, it seemed to be something much more. So Sophie swallowed her pride and followed Howl to sit down. Michael poured Sophie some more ginger tea.

“Do you remember anything at all from last night?” Howl began. Sophie wrapped her hands around the hot mug and began to think.

Well of course she did. She went to the banquet at the palace accompanied by Eric. That’s where she met with her Stepmother and William. Then a very strange acting Howl. She ate the roasted quail with the creamy potatoes and buttery vegetables. She had a bite of the raspberry and coconut truffle. She talked to her Stepmother about Lettie and Martha and her life with William. Things started to get a little fuzzy after dinner. But Sophie could not forget dancing with Howl. It did not last long, for he took her outside where…

Sophie’s eyes grew wide and she tightened her grip on the mug in her hands “…Eric” Was all she whispered.

Howl looked a little lost for words then. “Sophie” Howl frowned “Have you ever heard of such magic called tethering?” Howl grimaced as he said the word. Michael winced too.

“No, I haven’t” Sophie admitted. There was so much she had yet to ask, and she could already feel her throat begin to swell up again as the memories of last night came flooding back.

“It’s a type of dark magic. It’s very rare, and only practised by sorcerers who wish to go down a very dark path” Howl explained. “The reason it is considered such an illicit act in magical law, is it involves the play of one's very soul. It sucks the very life out of a person, bit by bit. Naturally, this curse is far too strong for any sorcerer to undergo. That is when having a fire demon becomes useful”

Tethering sounded awful indeed. Sophie did not understand how one could be so evil to perform such selfish magic. But she sat quietly and continued to listen.

“…In your case, a fire demon has played a big part in the curse. It seems to be the one tethered to you, and not the wizard”

“To… me…?” Sophie whispered. She felt terribly sick then. The pits of her stomach churned horribly.

“Yes,” Howl breathed. “Eric Wilton is a very powerful wizard Sophie”

“A w-wizard?” Sophie looked over to Michael. He nodded and frowned.

“He has a fire demon” Howl continued, his eyes shifting towards the hearth “Who is currently tethered to your soul. It seems the seal to the curse was the kiss you shared with him. How the fire demon came to possess your soul, I do not know. But I am doing everything in my power to find out Sophie”

Sophie did not say anything. She just looked down towards the amber coloured liquid in her mug and stared. Her heart was accelerating very fast, yet all she could do was sit still as she processed Howl’s words. It was as if time stood completely still.

 _It was all a lie?_ Was the first thing she thought. _The whole time, it was a lie?_

“Sophie I know this is very hard. I cannot imagine what is going through your head. But I need you to answer a question”

Sophie looked back up from the ginger tea to face Howl. He looked a little pale again like he did yesterday. She could not understand why. It was only Sophie this was happening to, right?

“Ok,” Sophie said thickly. She could feel the tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

“When Eric kissed you, was there anything you inhaled, touched or came in contact with?” Howl asked.

Sophie did not want to think of the kiss. She already felt very sick as it was. But if it helped Howl, she would. “I-I felt light-headed after… so Eric gave me his cane to support” Sophie explained, swallowing down the lump in her throat.

Howl nodded and turned to speak to Calcifer then. Sophie could not understand half the words he was saying, so she just sat in silence. That was when she felt a hand on top of hers.

“Don’t worry Sophie, we will look after you” Michael gave her a small smile.

“Thank you Michael” Sophie whispered. Before she turned to face Howl. “What happens when one is tethered?” She asked quietly. Deep down, Sophie knew the answer.

Howl rubbed his forehead and sighed. “That might be enough information for you to process for today. Don’t you think?”

“No,” Sophie said more fiercely. “Tell me everything right now”

Howl was about to gainsay but went against it as Sophie sat waiting. So he walked over to the workbench and grabbed one of the books Michael was so invested in earlier. The book was small and rough and looked almost like an old school book. At the front, read the words _The Anecdote History of Ancient Spell Casting._

Howl placed the small book on the table between him and Sophie on the page in which it was opened. “As I said, tethering is a rare and dark piece of magic. You won’t find any illustrated instructions or detail descriptions on it. Only alluded to in history books” Howl pointed to the word tethering in the spellbook. Next to the word, was an illustration of a dark shadow floating midair above a human body.“It takes a lot of power to perform one, that is why a fire demon needs to be involved. Though, the fire demon does not have to appear in the form of fire like Calcifer. But as an object or even a person. In Eric’s case, the fire demon seems to be living inside that cane of his. Now this is all theory as of right now, but my guessing is he has tethered you to the fire demon inside the cane rather than himself”

Sophie nodded slowly as she tried to understand “Now over time, bit by bit, the fire demon will slowly consume it. But what I do not know is how long we have. I may be a powerful wizard, but I have no experience with the works of dark magic. For that, I may need to consult with an old teacher of mine”

“An old teacher of yours?” Sophie asked.

“Yes. Her name is Mrs Pentstemmon. She’s a grand old thing and a well competent sorcerer. I think it would be good for us to pay a call to her as soon as possible”

“I see” Sophie nodded slowly as she processed all of what Howl was telling her. “And the jobs you have been doing for the king, that was all of this?”

“Well, yes,” said Howl “I had my suspicions about Eric all along. That cane of his had been trailing a great deal of dark magical presence wherever it went. It was mine and Suliman’s job to find out what was causing it. It was just a terrible coincidence that the man causing such trouble was the very man you are currently courting. Why Eric chose you, I am not sure. But we will find him, Sophie” Howl promised.

“I hope so” was all Sophie could say. “But what do I do now? Fanny and my sisters are surely in danger too?” Sophie suddenly thought. The last thing Sophie wanted was to drag her family into this.

“Do not worry. Your family are put under protection spells from Wizard Suliman and I. Eric will not go near them” Howl said with a small smile “You, on the other hand, I think it is best if you stay here under my protection. I still need to examine the layers of the curse. And for that, I need you where I can see you” said Howl as got up from his chair and made his way over to parcels laid in a mess by the door.

Picking them up, he brought them over to Sophie and dropped them on the table before her. “This should cover your clothing problem,” He said as he eyed the cream dress Sophie wore “And Michael has set up a bed for you over there. I need to make urgent visits to the King and Mrs Pentstemmon. Will you be all right?” Howl asked.

Sophie looked up from the parcels at Howl. She was not used to him worrying over her, it was strange. But having Howl close by, made her feel at ease. The curse will be sorted, it will. Both Howl and Mrs Pentstemmon (by the sounds of it), we're fine sorcerers. _They will find Eric and put an end to this._

“Thank you Howl. For everything” Sophie said quietly.

Howl smiled and spoke to Michael then before he left. Instructing him to watch over Sophie at all times and not allow her to leave the castle. 

Once Howl had left, Sophie felt awfully lost. She could still feel the dull ache in her heart no matter what she did.

Sophie sat and observed Michael putting together a customer spell. She then made cheese sandwiches for lunch. She washed and dried up the cutlery and plates, twice. She swept around the sitting room again, and again until it was once again sparkly clean. She read through her spellbooks and wrote notes. When she was done with all of that, she sat in the little cubby hole under the stairs sewing a pair of socks together from an old cloth of fabric that Michael had found in his wardrobe.

But as much as Sophie kept busy, nothing could stop that dull ache.

“Are you going to open your parcels?” Michael asked with a small smile as Sophie finished sewing the left sock. Sophie knew Michael was trying his hardest to put a smile on his face. Sophie was grateful.

“Oh, I almost forgot about them” Sophie lied. Throughout the day, Sophie would glance over at the parcels sitting on the dining table. But to tell the truth, she could not bring herself to open them. Once she did, everything would indeed be true. Eric, the curse, moving away from home. It would just mean it is real.

“You don’t have to open them if you don’t want to,” Michael said as he watched a very quiet Sophie.

But something clicked in Sophie then. _This is what Eric wants._

Eric wanted Sophie to be miserable. To sit in the small cubby hole under the stairs, day and night drowning in her sorrows. So jumping up from the bed and throwing the socks down, Sophie walked over to the parcels Howl had gifted her.

Sophie went for the biggest parcel first. Untying the white string and peeling back the brown paper. Inside, were two lovely cotton dresses. One was royal blue with lace sleeves and pearls trimmed into the neckline. The other was the shade of tea green; it was simpler than the first, but the soft cotton fabric felt divine under Sophie’s fingers. Howl had also purchased her a pair of leather brogue boots, and a cream nightdress.

“Wow Sophie, you’ll look wonderfully rich and proper in these!” Michael said, looking over Sophie’s shoulder.

“I can’t accept these Michael. How much did he pay for all of this?” Sophie sighed.

“Don’t worry, I gave Howl a suitable amount of money. Just so he wouldn’t go mad” said Michael.

“Howl does realise that he could simply transport into my home and fetch some clothes?” Said Sophie.

“Er, well I did say that to him” Michael shrugged “But he said something about how you need new clothes… and he wanted to surprise you”

“To surprise me?” Sophie asked. “Well, I suppose it was nice of him. He really did not have to”

Michael popped his head up then and pointed to the chair opposite Sophie. “Oh, Sophie you’ve forgotten one. It must have fallen” He said, fetching the last parcel from the chair to give to Sophie.

Sophie took it from Michael and began unwrapping. The parcel was a lot smaller and lighter than the heavy dresses and boots. But as Sophie peeled back the last bit of paper, she gasped out loud.

“What is it!” Calcifer and Michael asked simultaneously.

Sophie flushed crimson red and at once dropped the parcel on her lap. Clasping her hands firmly on top.

“Nothing!” She snapped.

“Oh, you can’t react like that and not tell us!” Calcifer cackled.

Sophie looked back down at the lace drawers beneath her fingers and began to flare up. Yes, she was angry “How dare he purchase undergarments for crying out loud! I am not a child, I can fetch some myself!”

Michael seemed to also fluster as he looked at Calcifer with wide eyes. Calcifer however, cackled with uncontrollable laughter. “He purchased you undergarments the absolute scandal! There was no going past him with that one!”

Sophie took all of her parcels, ignoring a very entertained Calcifer, and made her way towards the bathroom where she slammed the door shut. It was lucky Howl was not here, she did not know what she might do to him in her current state. Yet, once she was in the quiet of the bathroom, an ever so small smile touched her lips. Despite the horrid events of the day, hearing Calcifer laugh just made things seem a little normal.

Sophie stripped out of the overly large cream dress that Michael had made her, and slipped into the plainer green one Howl had brought her. She could not deny he did a good job indeed. The dress fit perfectly.

Walking towards one of the many mirrors in Howl’s bathroom, Sophie observed her reflection. She looked tired, but that was to be expected. And just like Michaels, small dark circles were appearing under her eyes. However, what caught the eye of Sophie most of all, was a piece of hair that looked completely out of place within her red-gold curls.

“You’re not supposed to be there,” said Sophie as she dug through her locks to pick out the strand. Rolling it around in her fingers, Sophie’s eyes grew wide as she inspected it in the afternoon light. 

It was silver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn't be Howl's Moving Castle without a curse, right? But I do love Sophie, so I am sorry for being evil and doing this!
> 
> But what are your thoughts on the curse and Eric? I wonder what else there is to come...


	12. In Which Sophie Takes a Journey Through Black Mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone sorry for the late update! I am currently working on another fic while fitting in work at the same time. But I do want to reassure you that this fic will never be abandoned. Also thank you once again for all your lovely comments, they really do make me so happy when I see them in my inbox! Especially your theories, so keep em' coming.
> 
> But anyway, let's get to it, shall we? Buckle up for this chapter folks, because it is a hefty one.

“A silver lock? It seems this curse is more complex than I thought” said Howl as he fiddled with the light strand of Sophie’s hair between his fingers the next morning. Howl had arrived back very late the previous night, Calcifer said. Sophie did try and ask Howl where he went, but of course, the man accused Sophie of being nosy and slithered out from the conversation as quickly as he could.

“Do you think Mrs Pentstemmon will have the answers?” Sophie asked with her head tilted towards Howl while he inspected her head.

“Perhaps. She is quite the sorcerer” Howl responded as he pricked the strand from Sophie’s hair.

“Ow!” Sophie complained as she rubbed the spot where the silver piece of hair was just seconds ago. “What are you doing!?”

“Studying it of course. We can’t have you trailing behind me with your head angled like that whenever I need to take a look, now can we?” Howl got up from the dining chair then and put the thin strand of hair into a leather pouch, then pocketed it in his suit jacket. “Are you ready to meet my old teacher?”

Sophie could not deny she was nervous. She had not met another sorcerer as strong as Howl, and the way he spoke about her, she seemed very grand indeed. Sophie even had to slip on the royal blue pearl dress Howl had purchased her. “Yes I am”

“Good luck Sophie!” Said Michael from the workbench.

“Thank you Michael” Sophie smiled.

“Be careful” Calcifer said from the hearth.

“We should be safe” announced Howl “I have put us both under misdirection spells, so Eric would have an awful hard time finding us” he explained as he lead Sophie to the front door, Kingsbury side.

Sophie trusted Howl, but the thought of walking through Kingsbury when the last time she did so was with Eric, did not stop the dull ache in her heart.

Naturally, it was very busy just like every day in Ingary’s capital. And Sophie and Howl weaved in and out the crowds, staying very close to one another. Sophie noticed how Howl’s eyes drifted down to her every so often, and it made Sophie smile just a little bit at the thought of Howl worrying about her. But when she did catch herself smiling, she quickly wiped it off like it was never there.

Sophie also noticed the stares the two of them got. It did not surprise her when the curiosity of the townspeople arose at the sight. Even in her most stately clothes, Sophie was still Sophie. Especially up against the likes of Howl. It made her sigh deeply.

“Are you nervous?” Howl’s voice spoke from beside Sophie as they walked along the cobbled streets under the beating sun. Ingary’s capital was very well known for its hot climates.

“A little” She admitted while peeking a glance at the giggling group of women under their parasols. Howl did not seem to notice. Or he did but chose to ignore it for some peculiar reason.

“I will be there beside you the whole time. I assure you” Howl smiled down at Sophie. And for just a second, the dull ache seemed to fade.

That was when they arrived outside a very rich and tall building down a quiet narrow street. It had vibrant orange tulips in tubs on either side of the resplendent front door.

Once the door opened, a footman dressed in all black lead them through the shiny monochrome marble hall. Howl seemed very friendly with the staff, smiling and making jokes. All the while Sophie followed behind Howl silently. Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest.

Once Sophie and Howl were handed over to a younger page boy guiding them down a much narrower hallway, Sophie felt Howl’s hand on the small of her back. Did she really look that nervous? Well, the place was vast in size and even more stately than the places she had visited. Even in the residential estates of Kingsbury.

The page boy left once he ushered Sophie and Howl into a drawing room. There was no surprise that the room was filled with gold interiors. People in Kingsbury seemed to like gold. There was a fire burning which made the room cosy, but Sophie could not help but feel cold.

To the far side of the room sitting in a blue and gold embroidered chair was an older woman. She seemed tall, with her back straight as she held tightly onto a golden cane. Sophie tried to not make a face at the sight of a golden cane.

Though what was the finest thing about Mrs Pentstemmon, was her dignified blue and gold clothes that glistened with rich jewels and diamonds. Howl was certainly not wrong when he called the woman grand.

“My dear Howell” Mrs Pentstemmon spoke in a modulated voice. Her gloved hand outstretched for Howl to take.

Sophie felt a little lost once Howl left her side to elegantly bend down and kiss Mrs Pentstemmon’s hand. Sophie was not sure whether she should follow Howl to do the same.

“Mrs Pentstemmon” Howl greeted “Allow me to introduce you to my apprentice, Sophie Hatter” At the sound of her name, Sophie took a sharp intake of breath.

Mrs Pentstemmon looked up at Sophie with her wrinkly gaunt face. She truly was an intimated woman. “Delighted to meet you, Miss Hatter,” She said, holding out her gloved hand again for Sophie to take. Sophie walked over slowly (in the fear that she may trip over from the nerves) and shook Mrs Pentsemmon’s wrinkled cold hand gently. Sophie could feel Howl’s eagle eyes pointed at her back.

“A pleasure to meet you too” Sophie attempted to say in her most confident voice.

“How are you faring?” Mrs Pentstemmon asked, eyeing Sophie’s figure. “Please do sit down,” she said, gesturing to the two golden chairs opposite her.

Sophie was quite sure she was referring to the curse. After all, that was why they came. “I am faring quite fine, thank you for asking,” Sophie replied as she sat down in the chair stiffly. Howl, however, seemed to be relaxed more than ever. It took a lot for Sophie to not scowl at him with envy.

“You were right Howell. What a strong curse indeed” Mrs Pentstemmon commented once the two were seated. “One that was put together recklessly at that”

“I suppose that does make sense. The sorcerer who cast the curse was merely an amateur. I would say two or three years” Said Howl beside Sophie.

“Eric Wilton, you informed me, was it?” Asked Mrs Pentstemmon. Sophie felt her heart drop just slightly at the name.

“Yes. He is one, well _was_ one, of the King’s senior attendants” replied Howl.

“Yes, I have heard of the man. Though not had the prospect of meeting him. Have you figured out his motive?” Questioned Mrs Pentstemmon.

“No, I haven’t. As I said, I am having trouble figuring out the layers of the curse. It has certainly been put together quite carelessly and was sealed with a kiss” Howl grimaced just slightly as he said the last word.

Mrs Pentstemmon nodded her head slowly in understanding. “The seal to tethering one's soul is admittedly physical contact. And in Miss Hatter’s case, a kiss. Although I daresay you have figured that out since yesterday, Howell” Howl too, nodded in agreement before Mrs Pentstemmon proceeded “Although the true secret to succeeding the tethering curse is when a human’s emotions are at their most profound. Making them entirely vulnerable”

Sophie’s eyes widened then as she thought back to the moment when Eric gifted Sophie her very own bedroom. Naturally, Sophie was beyond thrilled. It made perfect sense.

“I wonder where such an amateur has learnt much dark magic. He must have a partner, don’t you think?” Howl asked.

“Possibly” Mrs Pentstemmon hummed “But if you look in the right places Howell, the information you seek will eventually come to you” She turned to Sophie then. “Miss Hatter, was this man a dear friend of yours?”

Sophie felt her heart tightened in her chest. Oh, how she wished for that feeling to go away. “Yes… he was a friend” Sophie responded a little quieter than she hoped.

“I do have this here” Announced Howl as he stood up from his chair and walked towards Mrs Pentstemmon with his hand outstretched. Sophie could see it was the leather pouch.

Mrs Pentstemmon put her long frail fingers into the pouch and pulled out Sophie’s silver strand of hair. She eyed it curiously and twisted it around her index finger. “And this single strand was buried among those red locks of yours?” she asked.

“Yes,” Sophie answered.

Mrs Pentstemmon narrowed her eyes at the strand wrapped around her wrinkly finger “As suspected, your body is slowly weakening the more your soul is being feasted on by the fire demon. The curse will be complete in forty-one days”

Sophie swallowed harshly. That was not long at all.

“Midsummer’s Day” muttered Howl in a low voice, more to himself.

“And what happens on Midsummer’s Day?” Sophie asked. However, the look she then got from Howl, made Sophie immediately regret asking the question.

“Your soul will be entirely drained from your body,” Mrs Pentstemmon said “Just like all curses under the works of dark magic, the source needs to be destroyed. In this case, that fire demon of his. Howell, I can see you have removed the first layer of the curse which, you know, was put together haphazardly by Eric. But even I cannot dismantle any further layers without the source”

“I feared so” Howl sighed “The fire demon is currently residing in Eric’s cane. Will that be hard to destroy?”

“Is there any object on the cane? Perhaps one that could resemble a heart?” asked Mrs Pentstemmon.

Sophie did not understand why a fire demon would possess a heart, but a certain object did come into her mind “A Lillie” She whispered. Howl turned to Sophie with his eyebrows raised.

“A Lillie?” He asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

“Yes. Eric has an engraved Lillie flower on top of his cane” Sophie repeated louder for Mrs Pentstemmon to hear.

“There is your answer Howell. Destroy the Lillie, and you shall destroy the fire demon”

* * *

After the meeting with Mrs Pentstemmon, Howl escorted Sophie back to the castle which to her disliking, was her new home for the time being. Howl very much insisted Sophie stop her lessons while she was under the curse, but of course, Sophie was not having any of it. Besides, she was entirely fine and felt no effects as of yet.

So both Howl and Sophie for the most part of the day worked on Sophie’s magic. But it wasn’t until the time was nearing 3 o’clock, that their lesson had to come to an end because Howl, had somewhere to be. 

Needless to say, this piqued Sophie’s interest.

“While I am away, try to finish reading the conjuring chapter as it is something we can work on tomorrow” Howl noted as he slipped on his emerald green suit jacket and began fiddling about with his cuffs. Sophie even observed as he began to adjust his collar, and pat down his trousers. Sophie was aware Howl cared a great deal about his appearance, but it made her wonder why he was fussing so much about his looks before supper time. _Is he perhaps going on a date?_ Sophie thought. She quickly dismissed the ridiculous thought. _No, if he had a date, he would be locked in that bathroom._

“Where are you going?” Sophie asked as she dipped Howl’s quill in more ink to continue writing her notes. She tried to make the question sound as nonchalant as possible.

“I do find myself wonder Sophie, whenever will your curiosity get the better of you?” Howl quipped as he headed for the door.

Sophie sighed at Howl’s sarcastic remark “I am only asking as I assume I shall be the one making supper. So I was merely wondering if you will be having any” Sophie responded.

Howl stopped with his hand on the doorknob as he twirled around and laid his glass-like eyes on Sophie. She watched as a small twitch of a smile appeared on his face. “Is this what married life will be like?” He hummed, almost to himself. 

Without another word, he opened the door, black side down, and disappeared through the mysterious black mist.

“That man!” Sophie groaned once he was gone. She flopped her head in her hands, letting her red-gold hair fall around her “Is it so darn hard for him to answer a simple question?” Sophie mumbled to herself. “And wherein the heavens is Michael? he has been away all afternoon”

“Now you know how I feel! At least you get to roam around freely instead of being stuck to the hearth” Calcifer’s cackling voice spoke from beside Sophie. “And Michael, if I am correct, is with a girl. So it looks like it is just you and I”

Sophie lifted her head out of her hands and turned towards Calcifer. “Michael with a girl? Does that mean Howl is with a girl too?” Sophie blurted the question out.

A purple grin appeared on the fire demon’s face then “Why does that bother you, Sophie?” He asked.

“What? No!” Sophie almost shouted, putting her head back in her hands "Don’t be so absurd. Howl can do whatever he wishes with his time. If that time is spent gallivanting off with women, then that is his choice” Sophie huffed. However, she could feel her cheeks go a little hot. She did not understand why.

“I told you he’s a heartless man. He spends most of his time with women than he does doing his duties as a wizard” Calcifer said.

“Has he always been like that?” Sophie asked.

“For the entire time I have known him, yes” He responded.

“Do you think Howl and Mrs Pentemmon will be able to…fix my curse?” Sophie asked. She tried to not think too much about the curse nowadays. It only sent her in a fit of worry each time she did. And that was no good for her health.

“I think they will do their very best,” Calcifer answered before he paused for just a moment “Howl cares for you, Sophie. We all do. He won’t let this curse harm you”

Sophie felt her throat go tight a little then. She lifted her head up and looked towards the blue fire demon at the hearth “Calcifer that’s so kind of you” She smiled.

“Don’t get all teary with me. Just the truth” He grumbled, eyeing Sophie’s watery eyes cautiously.

“No, I’m not, I just did not think I meant so much to you all” Sophie sighed.

“You know how Howl is, only cares about himself. So for him to go to this much trouble to fix your curse, I would not think you’re just a stranger to us” Calcifer said.

“I suppose you do have a point. I just think he is doing this because he has to. I am his apprentice after all” Sophie pointed out.

But just as Calcifer was about to reply, a startling crashing sound came from above Sophie. Sophie whipped her head around and saw a vase full of what looked like thyme leaves, shattered across the floor. Beneath the array of broken glass and thyme, was a peculiar object. It had two pointy ends and was brown in colour. It also had unique thick stitching in the middle.

Just as Sophie was sat gaping at the bizarre object that appeared from nowhere, Howl suddenly crashed through the front door. He was panting, with his face slightly red. Sophie was sure she heard him curse to himself.

“What going on!?” Sophie squeaked. She looked between the brown object and Howl, who was now bent over catching his breath.

“Nothing you need to worry about” Howl panted. “I’ll just take this back” Howl walked behind Sophie and picked up the ball. He also muttered a word under his breath. And with a swing of his hand, the glass formed a vase again.

“That thing almost hit me! So tell me what it is!” Sophie exclaimed as she jumped down from her chair and made her way to the door, blocking Howl from escaping.

“I had trouble with magic. Now can you please move aside Sophie so I can continue what I was doing?” Howl asked. He looked at Sophie pleadingly. But Sophie was in mind to let this go.

“Ok, then what is that object you’re holding? I have not seen one before” Sophie crossed her arms against her chest, not moving an inch from the door.

“You know that could have hit me too you know! And then the whole castle would have been up in flames” Calcifer complained from the hearth.

Sophie nodded in agreement with Calcifer, waiting for Howl to explain.

Howl groaned. “I was performing a spell which I really need to get back to. But I assure you I shall explain later. Please, Sophie?” Howl pouted just slightly, staring into Sophie's eyes. She could not deny, Howl completely mollified her.

Tearing her eyes away from Howl she sighed and let Howl back through the door. Howl beamed at her with his bright white teeth. “Thank you Sophie” he went back through the black mist.

Sophie stared at the now shut door in irritation. She had no idea what just happened. Was Howl lying? Was he truly practising a spell? Where does this black door lead?

“Calcifer, can you see beyond the black door?” Sophie asked without looking behind her. She very slowly began to turn the handle.

“No, I can’t. But I was demanded by Howl to not let you leave the castle” Calcifer responded.

Sophie ignored Calcifer. She knew Howl was very strict with her staying indoors, but she was fine, wasn’t she? The curse seemed to not take a big effect on her just yet.

So deciding for herself (and letting her curiosity win over), Sophie opened the door slowly to reveal the black nothingness. Sophie heard Calcifer call out again from behind her, but the only thing she could think of was what was beyond the mysterious black door.

So stepping forward with a small excited smile on her face, she stepped through. As she walked, she noticed how the black mist felt of nothing. It did not feel hot or cold, nor did it have a smell. It just felt like walking through a sheet of emptiness.

But what startled Sophie more was what was on the other side of the door. She stepped out on what looked like a porch to a house. With wooden beams and oak flooring. But the house she was standing outside did not look like one from Market Chipping or Kingsbury. Not even Porthaven. It was bright yellow in colour and looked to be made of sturdy brick.

Sophie felt a little panic rise in her then. She looked back behind her towards the door, but it was closed. She also realised the door was glass and not the wooden door to the castle. She reached out her hand to open it again, but once the door opened, it revealed a completely different place. Not the castle sitting room.

“Ok, maybe I made a mistake,” Sophie said to herself. But just as she was indeed about to start panicking, she heard Howl’s voice from afar.

“Well done Cariad, just like that!” Sophie shut the glass door and looked around behind her, searching for Howl. “No, you need to lift it higher!” He shouted again. Sophie was very confused but decided to immediately move towards the voice. She walked down from the wooden porch and began to follow Howl’s words.

His voice took her around to the side of the house, and through a black gate. Once through the gated entrance, she found herself in a little quaint, square-shaped garden. She spotted Howl immediately. It looked like he had changed clothes, dressed in an odd pair of blue trousers and a baggy jacket.

But what astonished Sophie the most, was how the man was running around in a very muddy patch of grass, throwing the strange brown object Sophie saw earlier. He was also not alone. But was accompanied by a small girl with curly brown hair. She must have been about three or four years old.

“Yes now pass it back Mari, but use your front foot for a more accurate-” Howl stopped running. His face went terribly white as he glared at Sophie standing before the black gate, watching this unusual scene unfold. Sophie had not seen Howl this shocked since the dinner party at the palace a few nights ago. But the difference from then was, Howl simply was unable to move.

He just gawked at her with his wide, glass-green eyes.

The little girl also halted her running and followed her eyes to where Howl was looking too. But before she faced Sophie, Howl suddenly snapped back to life and leapt for the girl. He swung her up in his arms and put a firm hand over her eyes.

“Uncle Howell what are you doing!” She shouted, trying to push Howl’s hands off her face.

“Just wait Cariad. I’ll let you down in a moment” He said, swallowing hard. He then turned back to Sophie. His face morphed from a look of perplex to a look of annoyance. “Now what on earth are you doing here? And you better have a good reason” Said Howl as he stalked over to Sophie. Sophie had not seen Howl angry before. To be honest, she did not like it.

But before she could reply, Sophie abruptly felt her body change. As if her body was weighing her down. She looked down and gasped. Her clothes had altered. Her royal blue dress was much shorter in length, and she was wearing a pair of stockings. She was also wearing a rough heavy blue jacket, the same material as Howl’s trousers.

Her feet, however, was what looked the oddest. A pair of white leather-look shoes had been replaced from her boots, and Sophie could see a large tick on the side of them.

She ignored Howl’s question completely. “Where am I and what in the heavens am I wearing?” She demanded, moving her feet around to inspect the peculiar shoes.

Howl sighed frustratingly, removing his hand from the toddler's eyes. The toddler immediately looked at Sophie. “Who are you?” She asked.

“Mari this is a friend of mine called Sophie. Sophie, this is my niece Mari” Howl said gesturing the small girl in his arms.

“You have a niece!” Sophie gasped out loud.

“Is it so hard to believe that I actually have a family?” Howl mocked “Now Mari before I deal with Sophie” Howl turned to the little girl in his arms and began speaking a foreign language. Sophie could not understand at all what was being spoken between the two, but after a few moments Howl let Mari down from his grip and she beamed at Sophie before running off back into the garden behind them.

“Explain. Now” Howl said once the two of them were alone.

Sophie did feel a little bad now for intruding Howl during his family time. She did not like the way his glass-like eyes bore into hers as he stood waiting for her to answer “Well” Sophie began “I just wanted to see where the black door lead… and well I ended up here in this peculiar place” Sophie shrugged.

“This was strictly private. I did tell you countless times to not enter the black side of the door. But of course, Mrs Nose could not help but peek through and interfere with my personal life" 

Sophie did not like it when Howl called her nosy. But considering how annoyed Howl was, she thought she would let it slide. “Well, I did not know you were with your family” She pointed it. But before Howl could reply, she quickly asked another question “What are these clothes?”

Howl closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his hand on his forehead. “This is something I did not want you muddled up in, but it’s obviously too late for that now,” He said “You’re currently in my hometown called Wales. And what you’re wearing is the fashion that is suitable for this place”

“Wales?” Sophie said. The name sounded foreign when she said it out loud “We’re not in Ingary, are we?”

“No, we are not,” Said Howl simply. “Now before anyone else can spot you, I think we should both be on our way,” he said, advancing on Sophie and waving his hands back towards the front of the house.

“Are you not going to say goodbye to your niece?” Sophie said, turning to watch the little girl playing on the swing.

“I’ve already said my goodbyes, now come on,” said Howl, shooing her once more.

Sophie and Howl walked back to the front door of the yellow home to walk back through the portal. However, just as Howl was about to open the door, another figure came walking out. She stopped abruptly and looked between Sophie and Howl.

Sophie thought she was quite pretty. With dark eyes, and wavy dark hair. She had a slender face just like Howl, and high prominent cheekbones.

“Where’s Mari? I thought you were playing rugby out front?” She asked in a pointed tone. “And who are you?” She then asked looking at a very surprised Sophie.

Just as Sophie was about to open her mouth to reply, Howl beat her to it.

“Mari is playing in the garden” Said Howl, smiling tightly. “And this is Sophie, a friend of mine”

“A friend? I did not know you had any more female friends here Howell” The woman narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Sophie. Sophie thought the woman was just as intimating as Mrs Pentstemmon.

Howl ignored the woman’s remark and instead looked down at Sophie “Sophie, this is my sister Megan” He said.

Sophie looked at the woman a little taken aback. Well, of course, they looked like one another. But Howl having a sister? The way in which he treats women, it really was a turn up for the books.

“It’s nice to meet you” Sophie gave a small smile and extended her hand. Megan looked at the hand for a good few seconds before shaking it slowly. Sophie did not understand why she was acting so unusual towards her. Sophie seemed like a normal girl, right?

“Likewise. And how is it you know Howell?” She asked with her arms crossed. Her beady eyes on Sophie. Sophie tried to not cower under the woman’s stare.

But once again, just as she was about to open her mouth to reply, Howl swiftly interjected.

“Funny story really” Howl chuckled uneasily from beside Sophie. “She’s an old friend from Uni. We happened to bump into one another uptown this morning. I was just coming in to say goodbye before we leave”

Sophie turned to Howl with her eyebrows slightly raised. _What in the heavens is a Uni?_ Sophie thought.

“I see” Megan hummed “Well Gareth should be home from work shortly. Will you stay to say hello?” Megan cocked her head to the side.

“Oh, what a shame! But Sophie and I have somewhere to be. Perhaps next time?” Howl smiled.  
“Just make sure you call next time,” Megan said, before turning around to walk back inside the yellow house.

“Since when were you going to tell me you have a sister?” Sophie asked once Megan was out of earshot. “And what’s a Uni?”

Howl let out a heavy sigh. “Well, that wasn’t as hard as I thought it was going to be. I’ve never seen you so quiet before” He said before he opened the front door to the house and walked through the black mist. Sophie followed, to then find herself back in the castle sitting room.

“And a Uni is a type of school in Wales. A higher education” He explained. Sophie noticed that he was back in his normal suit. She too, looked down to see her blue dress back to its normal length. She was also relieved to be rid of that awful blue jacket.

“Oh, I see… why did you not tell your sister the truth?” She asked as she walked over to the pots and pans to make a start on supper.

“I would prefer to not give my dear sister a heart attack,” He said as he shrugged off his jacket and got comfy at the workbench “Wales is a different world to Ingary, you see. We just walked through a dimension portal to get there”

“A dimension portal? Then how did that brown object get through?” Sophie asked as she began to rummage through the food cupboard which Michael kindly stocked up this morning.

"That brown object is called a Rugby ball" Howl corrected. "And I was foolish enough to play with Mari out in the front yard. The ball must have broken through the portal when I threw it"

"That is foolish" Sophie hummed. "Who knows about this world called Wales?"

“Suliman and I. And now you” He said.

Sophie stopped looking through the cupboard and turned to face Howl. “Just… Suliman and I? Not Michael?”

“No, not exactly. And I would prefer to keep it that way” Howl said before turning around and gathering materials together.

Sophie and Howl worked in a comfortable silence then. Sophie decided to make a stew with the fresh vegetables Michael had brought, while secretly using some herbs that Howl only used for spells. He did not seem to notice considering how busy he was putting together a customer’s spell at the bench.

It wasn’t until 6 o’clock when Michael walked through the door with a beaming smile on his face and a box in hand.

“Hello everyone!” He greeted cheerfully.

Howl turned around and raised his eyebrows at Michael.

“You’re in a good mood Michael” Sophie pointed out as she dished up the stew. She knew deep down why he was so merry. Calcifer let slip that Michael has been with a girl. Once Howl was not around, Sophie made a point to ask Michael more about her.

Michael immediately wiped the smile off his face as he plonked the little red box on the table. “Oh er… I just got some cake for pudding that’s all. Sorry, I'm late Sophie, is there enough supper?”

"Yes of course Michael," Sophie smiled.

“Cake? Where from?” Howl asked as he got up from the workbench to have a look inside the box.

“Cesari’s” Michael responded.

Sophie dropped the wooden ladle with a splash in the stew pot. She knew Cesari’s was a well-known bakery. But she could not help but be a little shocked when Michael spoke of the name. It had been so long since Sophie saw her dear sister Martha. And knowing that Michael can visit freely, when Sophie could not, upset her a little.

“Watch it that almost splashed on me!” Calcifer complained.

“Sophie, is something the matter? Are you in pain?” Howl said suddenly as he walked up behind Sophie.

“Yes I’m fine, just being clumsy that’s all” Sophie muttered as she picked up the ladle with careful fingers in the hot stew. “Here, take these” She muttered, pointing to the two bowls already filled.

Howl said nothing but gave Sophie one more wary glance, before picking up the two bowls to bring to the table.

Throughout supper, Sophie did not say much. To be honest, she was too busy thinking of her family. She was grateful that Howl put them all under protection spells, so she was not worried for them. She just missed them, a lot. She was sure Martha would start to worry, for Sophie did start to make a habit of visiting Cersari’s. And Fanny… she left so abruptly with Howl at the dinner party, her stepmother must have been bothered as to where Sophie went.

And Eric… did Fanny know about him? How he was a traitorous, wicked sorcerer? She remembered how Howl mentioned earlier that day to Mrs Pentstemmon that Eric was one of the King’s senior attendants. Which means he was indeed fired.

Sophie had to make sure her family knew she was well. As much as she was thankful to Howl and Michael for watching over her in the castle, she had to inform her family of her safety. Perhaps she could send them each a letter.

“Sophie, would you like some cake too?” Michael chirped as he stood up from his seat to grab the red Cesari’s cake box.

Sophie snapped her head up from her half-empty stew bowl to look at Michael. She noticed the way Howl looked at her again. “No thank you” She murmured before popping a carrot in her mouth.

“Oh ok, more for me and Howl then” Michael shrugged as he began to cut off a slice from the creamy chocolate cake.

Once supper was over and Michael announced he was going to study up in bed, Sophie began to clear the plates and wash up in silence. She was surprised at how tired she felt. Both mentally and physically. She would do absolutely anything to just be in her cosy warm bed in her little Hatter apartment.

Just as Sophie finished scrubbing the first bowl, someone appeared beside her with a dishcloth in hand. “Here,” Howl said with his white shirt sleeves rolled up, gesturing towards the washed bowl in Sophie’s grip.

Sophie looked at him with her brows pulled together. _The flamboyant peacock wizard is really going to help me wash up?_ Well, this was a turn of events. Sophie silently passed the bowl into Howl’s hands suspiciously. It was not like him to do anything this nice.

“Don’t look so surprised! I am capable of being considerate you know” He said as he began to wipe the bowl clean.

“Well, you worry me when you’re like this, have you got a cold?” Sophie asked.

“You wrong me Sophie” Howl gaped, feigning hurt on his face. “And you are aware that you could just use a simple spell and these dishes would be clean in no time” He pointed out.

Sophie sighed “Yes I am aware of that Howl. But sometimes, I like to do things to keep myself occupied”

“So there does seem to be something on your mind” He hummed “Penny for your thoughts?”

Well, there you go. He was only helping to be nosy. Of course, the idea of Howl helping out of courtesy was absurd. “I don’t know what gave you that impression, but I am fine” Sophie snapped as she scoured a little harder at the spoon in her hand.

“As stubborn as ever” Howl chuckled, before sighing. “If it’s the curse you’re troubled about, you don't need to worry. I promise you we will find that pathetic excuse of a man, destroy that fire demon of his, and rid the curse. Besides, Suliman has a lead” Howl said.

Sophie perked up at the new information Howl was giving her. “A lead? What is it?” She asked, handing over another bowl to Howl.

“Eric seems to be moving around the waste. As a matter of fact, he is not staying in one spot for too long. But Suliman is quite confident with this speculation, so I trust him” replied Howl.

“The wastes? And there is definitely no way he will be able to find the castle?” Sophie asked with a little worry in her voice. Howl seemed to notice.

“He will never find us. The castle has many layers of misdirection spells all around it put together by Calcifer and I” Howl reassured.

“I suppose this is all good news then. I wonder what his motive is” Sophie wondered as she finished her washing up and unplugged the sink.

“That’s what I would like to know. Like I said yesterday, his motive could be nothing at all. Simply a sadistic act of wickedness with an easy target such as yourself”

Sophie didn’t like being called an easy target. But she knew Howl was right. For all Eric knew, Sophie possessed no magical qualities whatsoever. She was just Sophie Hatter, the hat shop apprentice. “I suppose you’re right” Sophie sighed. “I should try and get some rest now,” She said with a small yawn.

“You did well with Mrs Penstemmon today” Howl commented, folding up the dishcloth and making his way back to the workbench.

“You think so? Thank you” Sophie said with a small smile. “Good night then Howl,” she said as she made her way to the cubby hole.

Howl turned his head slightly towards Sophie and smiled warmly. “Good night Sophie,” He said.

Just as Sophie was about to open the curtain to disappear under the stairs, she heard Howl speak up again from behind her. “Oh, Sophie” He called. “I will arrange for your family to visit you soon”


End file.
